Shindô no go
by Sanashiya
Summary: Shindô no go titre très original, je vous l'accorde... lol. Voici donc mon couple préféré, Hikaru et Akira, en pleine explosion amoureuse, et tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de leur chemin :D et aussi les autres couples d'à côté!
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur**: Sana.

**Série**: Hikaru no go

**Genre**: shônen-ai, yaoi, lemon.

**Couple**: le couple trèèès original Akira et Hikaru. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls '

**Disclaimer**: les persos ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, ils appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Yumi Hotta... je sais que c'est incroyable et que ça vous choque tous très fort, mais c'est la dure réalité...

**Rating**: M, je dirais à cause d'un lemon ' je ne suis pas très forte pour les ratings '

**Avertissements**: spoilers de la fin du manga (puisque l'histoire prend place après). Yaoi (incroyable n'est-ce pas?)

**Note**: c'est ma toute premiere fanfiction sur Hikaru no Go. '

1.

Hikaru se réveilla brutalement au milieu de la nuit. Il venait de rêver de Sai, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, le rêve lui laissait un souvenir amer. Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Sai lui manquait tellement... voilà un an et demi qu'il était parti, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter son départ.  
Il se leva pour se préparer. De toute façon, il n'arrivait jamais à se rendormir quand il rêvait de Sai. Surtout quand il s'agissait de rêves aussi précis que celui qu'il venait de faire. Il voyait Sai l'appeler, lui dire qu'il allait revenir... ça ne faisait que rendre sa douleur plus cruelle quand il se réveillait.

Ce jour là, il avait une partie officielle contre un 7 dan, dans le cadre de l'oteai. S'il le battait, il devenait 2 dan. Akira était déjà 4 dan, mais Hikaru progressait pas à pas et le rattrapait. Après la coupe Hokuto, surtout, il avait senti qu'il était devenu plus fort. Après sa partie si tourmentée contre Yongha Ko. Et encore une fois, c'était grâce à Sai. Même s'il avait disparu.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à la Ki-in, Waya, à l'entrée, lui sourit.  
- Salut, Shindo!!!  
- Salut Waya, ça va?  
- Moi, oui, mais toi, tu as l'air fatigué. Bien dormi?  
- Euh... plus ou moins.  
- Je vois... Si tu gagnes aujourd'hui, tu passes 2 dan, hein? Bonne chance.  
- Merci, dit Hikaru.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des parties et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places. Leurs adversaires étaient déjà arrivés. Hikaru aurait du se sentir un peu stressé, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il rêvait de Sai, une tristesse incommensurable prenait le pas sur tous ses autres sentiments. Ce fut avec un air sombre sur le visage qu'il souhaita une bonne partie à son adversaire.

Akira, ayant déjà fini sa partie, regardait Hikaru de loin. Il observait l'air sérieux de son rival fixé sur le goban, la main sur son éventail. La partie entre Hikaru et Kitazawa, le 7 dan, devait vraiment être intéressante. Il s'approcha silencieusement et regarda la partie, debout derrière Hikaru. Oui, il avait bien joué. Kitazawa n'allait pas tarder à abandonner, si Hikaru continuait à jouer aussi bien. Soudain, Hikaru posa une pierre sur le goban en un mouvement qui rappela aussitôt Sai à Akira. Sai, le joueur d'internet qui avait disparu après sa partie contre le Meijin... et Hikaru qui avait dit qu'il lui raconterait tout... mais comme Hikaru n'avait plus l'air de vouloir en parler, Akira n'osait pas trop lui forcer la main.  
La partie se termina peu après. Akira s'était éloigné de Shindo quand il avait vu qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps et était allé l'attendre dans le hall. Quand Hikaru sortit de la salle, Akira se leva et alla vers lui en lui souriant.  
- Félicitations, Shindo, tu es 2 dan maintenant.  
- Oui... merci. Ça fait bizarre, fit-il avec un pâle sourire.  
Akira, qui l'observait sans cesse, se demandait pourquoi son sourire était toujours si triste.  
- On mange ensemble, ce midi, Shindô?  
Hikaru leva les yeux vers Akira, mais avant qu'il aie pu répondre, le nouveau téléphone portable qu'il avait acheté quelques jours auparavant vibra.  
- Désolé, Toya, deux minutes... Allô... oui. Hein? Attends, calme toi, je comprends rien! Quoi? La police? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Oui, reprends du début. Oui. Hmm... Hein? Il a donné notre nom? On le connaît?  
Akira remarqua que Hikaru était devenu livide. La conversation qu'il avait l'intriguait fort, en tout cas.  
- Tu n'y es pas allée? C'est quel commissariat? Non, j'y vais! Oui oui, mais j'ai pas le temps! J'y vais!  
Il raccrocha et se précipita vers la sortie en disant:  
- Désolé, Toya, on mange ensemble une prochaine fois!  
- Hé, attends! Shindo!  
Mais Hikaru était déjà loin, en train de courir de toutes ses forces dans la rue. Akira le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés, agacé d'avoir été ignoré, et inquiet aussi, car Shindo avait parlé de la police.

Hikaru, le coeur battant, se précipita vers le commissariat dont avait parlé sa mère. Quand il avait fini par comprendre ce qu'elle disait, quel choc il avait reçu! Selon sa mère, un homme louche que la police avait mis en garde à vue avait demandé à le voir, lui. Il était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Sai! Sai était revenu!  
En tout cas, si ça n'était pas le cas, il allait avoir une grosse désillusion. Quel idiot, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander à sa mère si l'homme qui avait demandé à le voir avait dit à la police comment il s'appelait...  
De toute façon, Hikaru était déjà presque arrivé au commissariat. L'espoir lui avait donné des ailes. Il entra, un peu intimidé par l'austérité du bâtiment, et s'avança vers l'accueil.  
- Vous désirez? demanda une femme derrière un guichet.  
- Euh... un homme mis en garde à vue a souhaité me voir, alors je suis venu...  
Il avait tellement de mal à maîtriser son impatience!  
- Votre nom?  
- Shindo Hikaru.  
- Ah oui, c'est vous que le type bizarre a réclamé... dit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Le "type bizarre"? Ou est-il?  
- Deuxième étage, la troisième porte à droite.  
- Merci!  
- Je vous en prie.  
Hikaru s'élança vers le deuxième étage, frappa fébrilement à la porte. L'instant d'attente avant qu'on lui ouvre lui parut des heures, pendant lesquelles il se disait: "qu'est-ce qui m'attend derrière cette porte? Est-ce que c'est Sai? Mon Dieu, faites que ce soit Sai!"  
Puis un policier lui ouvrit la porte.  
- Vous désirez?  
- Euh, dit Hikaru à nouveau intimidé, je suis venu parce que quelqu'un a demandé à me voir...  
- Ah, vous êtes Shindo Hikaru?  
- Hikaru! s'exclama une voix dans la pièce, une voix que Hikaru aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.  
Il entra et découvrit Sai, debout au milieu de la pièce, dans ses antiques vêtements de l'ère Heian.  
- Sai!!!!!! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à son cou. Sai!!!! Tu es revenu?  
- Vous vous connaissez, alors, dit le policier. Il s'appelait vraiment Fujiwara no Sai, alors.  
- Oui, c'est mon, euh, cousin. J'étais très inquiet parce qu'il avait disparu il y a quelques semaines. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'habiller comme ça, Sai, t'as joué dans une pièce de théâtre ou quoi? Ah, je sais, t'es parti avec la troupe itinérante que tu voulais suivre!! (Il fallait à tout prix empêcher Sai de parler, car il n'arrivait pas à mentir). Fallait me prévenir!! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre! Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé ici?  
- On l'a vu évanoui dans la rue avec ces vêtements, et il avait l'air louche, alors on l'a emmené ici, dit le policier.  
- Evanoui?  
- Oui. Mais il a repris des forces depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.  
- Alors je peux le reprendre avec moi?  
Le policier soupira, puis dit:  
- De toute façon, il n'a rien fait de répréhensible.  
Il avait l'air de le regretter.  
- Vous pouvez y aller. A une prochaine fois!  
- Euh... oui...  
Une fois la porte refermée, dans le couloir, Hikaru se tourna vers Sai, incapable d'en croire ses yeux.  
- Sai, mais... t'es vivant?  
Il lui prit le poignet et le tâta.  
- C'est dingue! J'arrive à te toucher! Mais comment c'est possible?  
- Les dieux m'ont donné une nouvelle chance, Hikaru, sourit Sai, de son sourire si gentil. Je suis vivant!  
Sans un mot, Hikaru, les yeux pleins de larmes, s'accrocha au cou de son ami. Sai, surpris, demanda doucement:  
- Ça va, Hikaru?  
- Je t'ai fait tellement souffrir, Sai, pardonne-moi...  
- Arrête, Hikaru, ne dis pas ça. On s'est bien amusés! Et je suis très heureux de pouvoir revenir à tes côtés.  
- Si tu savais ce que je m'en suis voulu, quand tu as disparu... j'aurais du te laisser jouer toutes mes parties.  
- Tu as vraiment pensé ça? J'ai été si égoïste, Hikaru, je suis désolé... Je voulais toujours jouer! Je n'ai même pas pensé à tes sentiments. Mais maintenant, j'ai un corps, sourit Sai. Tu n'auras plus à jouer pour moi! On pourra jouer des millions de parties ensemble!!  
Hikaru se mit à rire, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Tu n'as pas changé! Viens, il faut que je te trouve des autres trucs à mettre, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Ça allait bien quand j'étais le seul à te voir, mais là...  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent du commissariat, la jeune femme qui avait informé Hikaru à son arrivée leur sourit. Visiblement, elle trouvait "le type bizarre" très mignon.

Une fois dehors, Hikaru se tourna vers Sai. Quelque chose semblait le tarauder.  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Hikaru? demanda Sai de sa voix douce.  
- Sai, enlève ton chapeau... tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement.  
- Ah!  
Avec hésitation, Sai enleva son chapeau. Ça faisait très bizarre pour Hikaru qui le voyait d'un coup beaucoup moins grand...  
- Wahou! Trop bizarre! rit Hikaru.  
- Hikaru! Ne ris pas!  
- Viens, allons acheter des vêtements.  
Ils entrèrent dans une boutique, et tout le monde regarda Sai comme s'il était un martien. Hikaru se dépêcha de lui choisir un jean et une chemise pour qu'il puisse se changer rapidement. Sai entra dans une cabine.  
- Euh...  
- Tu sais comment on fait, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'as déjà vu faire, avant, hein?  
- Oui, mais il faut déjà que j'enlève ma tunique...  
Comme Sai avait l'air de batailler ferme, Hikaru entra dans la cabine pour l'aider. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait à quel point Sai était mince. Comme il était toujours caché sous ses vêtements amples, Hikaru n'avait jamais fait attention. Quand Sai fut débarassé de ses vieux vêtements, Hikaru sortit pour lui laisser plus de place.  
Quand il sortit de la cabine avec un jean et une chemise, il était métamorphosé. Hikaru avait du mal à le reconnaître. Et ça faisait très bizarre avec ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisses...  
- Super, Sai! Ça te va bien mieux que tes vieux trucs!  
Toutes les dames du magasin, à voir le rouge qui imprégnaient leurs joues, pensaient la même chose. Hikaru alla dénicher une paire de chaussures pour Sai.  
- Tiens! Des Converses, dit-il en les lui tendant.  
Sai observa avec intérêt les chaussures noires à bout blanc. Il avait souvent vu Hikaru mettre ses baskets, mais c'était la première fois que lui même devait en mettre.  
Quand Sai fut chaussé, Hikaru le plaça devant une vitre pour qu'il puisse se voir, et il manqua de s'étouffer. Hikaru éclata de rire. Avec ce look, il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait joué des parties de go avec l'Empereur, mille ans auparavant?  
- Quel âge tu as, Sai? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils allaient vers la maison de Hikaru.  
- J'avais 24 ans quand je me suis suicidé. Donc je suppose que j'ai 24 ans...  
- Ah ouais... bon, il va falloir expliquer à maman que tu restes chez moi un bout de temps. Surtout, ne dis pas un mot, tu gâcherais tout.  
- Ça va, Hikaru, je ne suis pas débile, non plus!  
- Tu sais, je suis passé deux dan, ce matin, dit Hikaru.  
- C'est vrai? Félicitations!!! s'exclama Sai.  
Hikaru, la main sur la poignée de la porte, lui sourit soudain, et dit:  
- Je suis très heureux que tu sois rentré. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.  
- Je suis content d'être rentré, Hikaru, dit Sai, touché.  
- Bon, maintenant, voyons voir comment maman va le prendre...

La mère d'Hikaru le regardait d'un air surpris.  
- Un ami à toi? Il va rester ici combien de temps?  
- Euh... je ne sais pas encore... tu sais, inventa-t-il, sa maison a brûlé avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, il n'a nulle part ou aller, il a perdu tous ses papiers d'identité, et tout... on ne va pas le laisser comme ça, quand même!  
- Bien, bien, dit sa maman avec un sourire forcé. Alors il dormira dans ta chambre?  
- Oui, répondit Hikaru en triomphant intérieurement. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas rester longtemps. Le temps qu'on trouve un appart...  
- On?  
- Euh, oui. J'irai sans doute habiter avec lui...  
- Quoi? Mais Hikaru...  
Hikaru n'attendit pas qu'elle aie fini sa phrase et remonta en trombe dans sa chambre, ou Sai l'attendait. Il tenait des pierres de go dans sa main et les regardait d'un air émerveillé.  
- Hikaru! s'exclama-t-il. Je peux toucher les pierres!!!!!  
Hikaru sourit.  
- Oui, Sai. Tu es vivant maintenant...  
C'était un cadeau du ciel. Il avait l'impression que la joie d'avoir retrouvé Sai allait l'étouffer.  
- Hikaru, faisons une partie!  
- Hai!  
Il étaient en plein milieu de leur partie quand soudain Hikaru sursauta.  
- Meeerde! J'ai une partie à la Ki-in cet après-midi! Je vais être en retard!  
Il se leva et Sai le regarda:  
- Et moi, je reste ici?  
Hikaru cligna des yeux. C'est vrai, il n'était plus un fantôme, il n'était plus obligé de le suivre partout. D'un côté, s'il le laissait chez lui, il avait trop peur qu'il ne soit plus là à son retour, aussi lui dit-il:  
- Non, viens avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas très envie que les gens apprennent que tu es le Sai d'internet, sinon ils ne vont jamais te laisser tranquille. Alors je t'appellerai Fujiwara, d'accord?  
- D'accord! sourit Sai. Mais on termine notre partie quand on rentre...  
- Tu parles, t'es en train de me massacrer!!!!  
- Hehehe! le nargua Sai.  
Hikaru lui sourit et dit:  
- Bon, dépêchons-nous, je vais vraiment être en retard!

Akira vit Hikaru débouler dans le hall de la Nihon Ki-in, suivi par un bishonen aux cheveux très longs qu'il voyait pour la première fois.  
- Hé! Shindo!  
Akira s'avança vers Hikaru.  
- Oh! Toya-kun! s'exclama le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.  
Akira le regarda, surpris.  
- Pardonnez-moi, on se connaît?  
L'homme rougit et Hikaru lui jeta un regard d'avertissement que Toya capta, mais dont il ne comprit pas la signification.  
- Je lui ai parlé de toi, dit Hikaru à Akira, alors il a du te reconnaître quand il t'a vu, n'est-ce pas, S... Fujiwara?  
Hikaru avait parlé de lui à cet homme? Et au point qu'il puisse le reconnaître sans l'avoir jamais vu? Akira se maudit en constatant que son coeur battait plus vite.  
- Oui, c'est ça, dit l'homme.  
- Toya, dit Hikaru, je te présente Fujiwara.  
- Enchanté, Fujiwara-san, dit Akira en s'inclinant.  
- Moi de même, Toya-kun, dit Sai en s'inclinant à son tour.  
- Hikaru, ça a été, ce matin? demanda Akira, une fois les présentations faites.  
- Hein? Ce matin?  
Hikaru paniqua. Est-ce qu'il voulait parler de Sai? Comment aurait-il pu être au courant qu'il venait de retrouver Sai?  
- Ben, tu avais parlé de la police, au téléphone, alors je me demandais.  
- Ah! Oh, oui, c'est... c'est rien, t'inquiète! dit Hikaru avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Rien du tout!  
- Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu avais un portable...  
Akira tentait de dire cette phrase comme si de rien n'était, mais en réalité, il se sentait assez vexé que Hikaru ne lui ait pas donné son numéro.  
- Ah! Oui, j'en ai un maintenant, se contenta de répondre Hikaru. Bon, désolé Toya, on te laisse, ok?  
Ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus loin dans le hall, sous les yeux suspicieux de Toya qui se demandait qui pouvait être le jeune homme qui accompagnait son rival.

Hikaru, quand ils furent assez éloignés de Toya pour que celui ci ne puisse plus les entendre, murmura:  
- C'était moins une! N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas censé avoir vu ces gens!  
- J'avais oublié que je ne pouvais plus parler sans qu'on m'entende, gémit Sai.  
- Eh oui! C'est le lot des vivants... il faut réfléchir avant de parler! le taquina Hikaru.  
- Méchant Hikaru! s'exclama Sai en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.  
Hikaru se mit à rire, suivi rapidement par Sai. A l'endroit ou ils l'avaient laissé, Akira les regardait, flambant de jalousie.

Hikaru n'arrêta pas de s'inquiéter pour Sai durant toute sa partie. Quand il était encore sous sa forme de fantôme, il pouvait venir dans la salle, mais maintenant qu'il était redevenu humain, il fallait qu'il attende dans le hall... Et si quelqu'un l'avait kidnappé? Et si Sai était allé se balader et qu'il s'était perdu? Et si quelqu'un lui avait demandé une partie et qu'on reconnaissait le talent du Sai d'internet? Il gagna sa partie de justesse.  
- Tu gagnes de 1 points et demi, lui dit son adversaire.  
- Merci pour la partie, répondit Hikaru.  
L'adversaire s'inclina à son tour. Puis il commença à vouloir analyser leur partie. Hikaru se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper sans être malpoli, aussi dut-il rester à sa place. Dès qu'il put, il s'élança dans le hall pour retrouver Sai... qui n'y était pas.  
Hikaru ouvrit grand les yeux. Il l'avait laissé là, pourtant... oui,mais il avait pu bouger, entre temps. Il n'allait pas rester deux heures assis sans bouger sur le même siège!  
- S... Fujiwara! appela Hikaru.  
La réceptionniste la regardant avec surprise, Hikaru s'approcha d'elle.  
- Dites, mademoiselle, vous n'auriez pas vu un homme avec de très longs cheveux?  
- Il est sorti il n'y a pas très longtemps, répondit la réceptionniste en rougissant légèrement.  
Décidément, Sai fait de l'effet partout ou il passe, se dit Hikaru en sortant de la Nihon Ki-in.  
- Fujiwara!! Ou tu es?  
- Tu as perdu ton ami? demanda une voix à côté.  
Il se retourna: Akira et Ogata, qui étaient visiblement en train de discuter ensemble à son arrivée, le regardaient.  
- Euh, oui. Vous l'auriez vu?  
- Non, répondit Akira.  
- Ce n'est pas lui, devant le magasin, là-bas? dit Ogata en fixant un point de l'autre côté de la rue.  
- Ah! s'exclama Hikaru. Fujiwara!  
- Hikaru! répondit de loin Sai en agitant les bras.  
Akira se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien être l'un pour l'autre, pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Il vit Sai courir vers Hikaru sans voir la voiture arriver sur la chaussée.  
- SAI !!! hurla Hikaru en se précipitant sur lui.  
La voiture fit un écart au dernier moment et le conducteur hurla une flopée d'injures à Sai en passant à côté de lui. Hikaru prit le bras d'un Sai choqué et l'entraîna sur le trottoir de l'autre côté.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Sai!! s'exclama-t-il! Il faut toujours regarder avant de traverser!  
- Sai? demandèrent Akira et Ogata qui étaient arrivés derrière.  
Ils avaient l'air de ne pas en croire leurs yeux.  
- C'est vous le Sai qui fait rêver tout le monde sur internet? demanda Ogata, les yeux brillants.  
- Euh, dit Sai, encore étourdi par son aventure avec la voiture, je ... je ...  
- Non, ce n'est pas lui, trancha Hikaru. Viens, Sai, on rentre.  
Sai? se dit Akira. Hikaru aussi l'appelle par son prénom?  
- Tu viens au club demain, Shindo?  
- Euh... je...  
Hikaru regarda Sai et dit:  
- Je... demain, je serai occupé.  
- Ah, dit Akira.  
Hikaru sentit qu'il était en colère, mais maintenant que Sai était rentré, jouer avec lui passait avant jouer avec Toya!

- Tu en as de la chance, Hikaru, tu peux jouer des parties avec des plus de 5 dan souvent!!! Je devrais passer pro, moi aussi!  
Hikaru lâcha le goban des yeux et fixa Sai, surpris. Pro? Sai? Il n'y avait jamais songé... mais ça lui permettrait de gagner de l'argent et de vivre un peu par lui même... De plus, Sai avait largement le niveau pour passer l'examen.  
- Oui... c'est une bonne idée... De toute façon il faut bien que je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul de temps en temps! Et puis, ça t'aidera d'être pro! Tu pourras avoir de l'argent pour louer un appart...  
- Un appart?  
- Oui, un appartement...  
- J'habiterais tout seul? demanda Sai.  
Hikaru sentit l'inquiétude de son ami.  
- Si tu veux,on pourrait habiter ensemble. En colocation.  
- Oui! Oui! s'exclama Sai.  
- Mais le problème, ça va être de te faire une identité... Après tout, tu es un ancien fantôme... Je sais pas comment on va faire, ça va être dur... mais pour l'instant, Fujiwara no Sai n'existe pas pour le gouvernement. Peut-être que si tu disais que tes papiers ont été brûlés dans l'incendie de ta maison... non, ça ne marcherait pas...  
- Et si tu allais voir Kaga, le voyou? Il t'aiderait peut-être.  
- Kaga... bonne idée! Allons voir Kaga! Je ne sais pas ou il habite, je vais demander à Tsutsui... je crois que j'ai encore son numéro de téléphone... Ah, le voilà. Attends, je l'appelle.  
Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Tsutsui.  
- Allô ? Oui je m'appelle Shindo Hikaru et j'aimerais parler à Tsutsui-sempai. Oui. Ah? Vraiment? QUOI? Et quelle est l'adresse s'il vous plaît? D'accord... c'est noté. Merci beaucoup madame.  
Il se tourna vers Sai:  
- Tu ne vas pas y croire... Tsutsui habite avec Kaga!  
- Heiiiin? s'exclama Sai.  
- Sa mère m'a donné l'adresse. On y passera ce soir, parce que je suppose qu'ils sont encore au lycée à cette heure-ci.  
- Dis, Hikaru...  
- Mmh?  
- Tu crois que ça ne serait pas bien si Ogata-san et Toya-kun savaient que j'étais le Sai du net?  
Hikaru regarda Sai avec attention.  
- Je pense que s'ils savaient, après, tout le monde t'embêterait, non?  
- Pourquoi? Ils me proposeraient des parties de go... je pourrais jouer avec des gens forts! Et peut-être que je pourrais rejouer contre le Meijin...  
- Il n'est plus Meijin maintenant, il n'est même plus pro.  
- J'aimerais vraiment rejouer contre lui...  
- On pourrait passer le voir chez lui pour que tu joues une partie avec lui... maintenant que tu es vivant, c'est possible.  
Les joues de Sai rougirent d'émotion.  
- Oh, allons-y, Hikaru, allons-y, allons-y!!!!  
- Du calme, Sai, rit Hikaru, il faut d'abord aller voir Kaga!

Contre tout attente, établir une identité à Sai fut assez facile. Kaga usa de ses relations, prétendit que Sai était né sous X et qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'identité parce qu'il avait vécu dans la rue, mais qu'il allait avoir un travail et qu'il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça. On lui fit passer un test de langue et de kanji pour voir s'il maîtrisait le japonais, Hikaru paya tous les frais, et Sai finit par être Fujiwara no Sai aux yeux de tous. Quand on lui demanda pourquoi il avait pris ce nom et ce prénom, Sai répondit que c'était parce qu'il l'avait lu dans un livre, et personne ne s'étonna. Le plus dur, en fait, ce fut d'éviter les questions de Kaga et Tsutsui. Hikaru leur fit gober que Sai était harcelé par une jeune femme et qu'il voulait changer d'identité.  
- Super Kaga-sempai, je saurais jamais assez te remercier! dit Hikaru quand ils rentrèrent chez Kaga.  
- Fujiwara-san n'a qu'à faire une partie de go avec moi.  
Hikaru éclata de rire et Sai sourit.  
- Fais une partie pédagogique, Sai. Sinon Kaga laissera définitivement tomber le go.  
- QUOI! s'exclama Kaga, furieux. Tu vas voir!  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kaga abandonna.  
- Vous l'aurez les doigts dans le nez, votre examen, Fujiwara-san, dit Kaga. Comment ça se fait que vous êtes si fort?  
- Sa façon de jouer ressemble au Sai d'internet, remarqua Tsutsui qui les avait regardés.  
- Oui, c'est parce que c'est lui, dit Hikaru.  
Kaga s'étrangla avec son soda et Tsutsui se leva d'un bond.  
- C'est vous? Incroyable! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit, Shindo-kun?  
- Parce que si vous le répétez à tout le monde, Sai se fera sans cesse harceler! Ne le dites pas, s'il vous plaît. Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord? Je vous l'ai dit pour vous remercier de nous avoir aidés, mais ne le répétez pas, ok?  
- D'accord, dit Tsutsui, mais venez faire des parties avec nous, des fois...  
- Ok! Allez viens, Sai, on y va.  
Sur le pas de la porte, Hikaru leur dit d'un air malicieux:  
- Au fait, pourquoi vous habitez ensemble?  
- A plus, nabot, dit Kaga avec un sourire sarcastique en lui fermant la porte au nez.  
Hikaru, vexé, regardait la porte fermée et se vengea en lançant très fort:  
- Oh, je vois, ils sont ensemble...  
Il y eut un silence, puis Kaga jeta de l'autre côté de la porte:  
- Ça ne regarde pas les petits enfants!  
Hikaru, furieux, fonça sur la porte, mais Sai le retient en souriant, en disant:  
- Allez, Hikaru, viens! Rentrons à la maison.


	2. Chapitre 2

2.

Ça faisait une semaine que Sai était revenu. Hikaru avait retiré des formulaires d'inscription à la Ki-in pour que Sai puisse passer l'examen de professionnel.  
- Il faut que tu les remplisses, Sai.  
- Comment on fait?  
- Bon, je vais t'aider.  
- Qui va payer les frais d'inscription?  
- Eh bien, moi.  
- Hikaru...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, si ça t'embête tant, tu me le rendras quand te recevras ton salaire de pro.  
- Hikaru! cria sa mère, téléphone pour toi!  
- Attends, Sai, je reviens.  
Hikaru sortit de sa chambre et descendit prendre la communication.  
- Moshi moshi.  
- Salut, Shindo, c'est Toya.  
- Ah, salut...  
Hikaru se sentit coupable. Depuis une semaine, il n'était pas retourné au club de go du Meijin, alors qu'il y allait tous les jours avant que Sai ne réapparaisse.   
- Désolé, Toya, dit-il avant qu'Akira aie eu le temps de prononcer un mot, j'étais occupé, cette semaine ci.  
- Je vois. Je voulais juste te demander si tu allais venir au club demain.  
- Euh... oui, je viendrai.  
C'était pas que ça l'enchantait, mais il avait vraiment négligé Toya ces derniers temps, il fallait bien qu'il y aille. Et Sai devait apprendre à rester un peu tout seul.  
- Très bien... bon excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé, je vais te laisser...  
- Ah! Attends, Toya!  
- Oui?  
- Ton père est chez toi en ce moment?  
- Mon père? demanda Akira, avec un imperceptible accent de déception dans la voix. Tu veux dire, en ce moment même?  
- Oui, là maintenant.  
- Oui, il est là...  
- Je pourrais lui parler?  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire?  
- Demande lui s'il veut bien me parler.  
- Je vais le chercher, lança Akira avec mauvaise humeur.  
Hikaru patienta un peu puis une voix plus grave prit la communication.  
- Allô?  
- Euh, Toya-sama, c'est Shindo Hikaru...  
- Ah, Shindo-kun! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel?  
- Je... je suis navré de vous déranger, Toya-sama. Je voulais savoir si...  
Hikaru déglutit. Mais après tout, Sai n'allait pas passer sa vie collé à lui... et il serait très heureux si Hikaru lui arrangeait une rencontre avec l'ex-Meijin.  
- Je voulais savoir, reprit Hikaru, si vous souhaitiez toujours jouer avec Sai...  
Il y eut un très long silence, durant lequel Hikaru se demanda si la ligne n'avait pas été coupée.  
- Tu es sérieux, Shindo-kun? reprit soudain le papa d'Akira. Ça serait possible? Sur Internet?  
- Chez vous si vous le voulez.  
- Chez moi? Tu veux dire qu'à présent, il accepterait de révéler son visage?  
- Oui. Il a décidé de passer l'examen de pro... je suppose qu'il ne va plus rester dans l'ombre bien longtemps.  
- Il n'était pas encore pro? ... Quel est son nom?  
- Fujiwara no Sai, Toya-sama.  
- Fujiwara no Sai...  
- Mais je vous en prie, avant l'examen pro, j'aimerais que vous ne disiez à personne que vous le connaissez... vous comprenez, s'il passait l'examen pro dans de mauvaises conditions...   
- Je comprends, Shindo-kun. Je te remercie infiniment.  
- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Toya-sama. Sai sera très heureux. Il ne rêve que de jouer avec vous.  
- Et moi également, répondit Toya avec un sourire dans la voix. La dernière partie que nous avons faite était magnifique.  
- Oui. Elle était incroyable... Quand voudrez-vous jouer la prochaine avec Sai?  
- Dans deux jours, ce serait possible? A 17 h? Fujiwara-san sera d'accord?  
- Pas de problème! Je lui dirai.  
- Je te repasse Akira, Shindo-kun, il veut te parler.  
- D'accord. Merci encore, Toya-sama!  
- Merci à toi, Shindo-kun.  
- Shindo! s'exclama la voix d'Akira à l'autre bout du fil. Alors c'était bien Sai! Et tu ne m'as rien dit!  
- Il y avait Ogata-sensei à côté de toi, s'exclama Hikaru, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Sai va passer l'examen pro. Je préfèrerais qu'il le passe dans la tranquillité. Alors s'il te plaît, garde-ça pour toi, d'accord, Akira?  
Akira frissonna. C'était très rare quand Shindo l'appelait par son prénom... et il le faisait uniquement quand il avait quelque chose à lui demander! Quel manipulateur, ce Shindo... mais il n'arrivait jamais à lui résister.  
- D'accord, je ne dirai rien, mais tu aurais quand même pu me le dire! En plus, tu avais dit que tu me raconterais tout! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ou quoi, Shindo?  
- Tu deviens hystérique à chaque fois que je parle de Sai!  
- C'est pas vrai! Je ne deviens pas hystérique! Bon, en tout cas, tu vas venir avec lui, après demain?  
- Evidemment, je n'ai pas envie de rater une partie comme celle là.  
- Et tu viendras quand même au club demain? demanda Akira. On mangera ensemble?  
- C'est avec moi que tu veux manger ou avec Sai? demanda Hikaru, suspicieux.  
- Eh bien, euh... dit Akira avec un petit rire gêné.  
- J'ai compris, je ramène Sai aussi...

Sai se montra absolument ravi de pouvoir jouer contre Toya Koyo.  
- Oui, mais d'abord, on va passer au club d'Akira.  
- Celui ou je l'ai battu deux fois?  
- Oui, tu sais, quand je me suis remis au go, j'y suis allé très souvent pour jouer avec Toya. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès.  
Hikaru avait déjà raconté à Sai tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait disparu.  
- Quand tu seras pro, Sai, on pourra jouer ensemble des parties officielles! Je pourrai te montrer ma vraie force!  
Sai avait déjà remarqué les progrès de Hikaru en jouant avec lui le soir, depuis qu'il était revenu.  
- Oui! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir comment tu jouerais contre moi en partie officielle.  
- Moi aussi... je te connais tellement bien, ça serait sans doute étrange...  
- Mais tu n'as jamais réussi à gagner contre moi, le taquina Sai.  
- Oh, ça va, hein! Personne n'a jamais réussi à gagner contre toi. Tu massacres toujours tout le monde!  
Sai se mit à rire et Hikaru aussi.  
- Dis, Sai. Demain ne dis pas de bêtises quand on ira manger avec Toya. Il ne doit pas savoir que tu étais un fantôme avant. Fais bien attention!  
- Oui.

Hikaru observait Akira, qui était tellement fasciné par Sai, qu'il en oubliait de manger. Il lui posait plein de questions, ou il avait commencé le go, depuis combien de temps il en faisait... Sai se montrait très gêné, car il ne savait pas bien mentir.  
- Ou habitez-vous, Fujiwara-san? demanda soudain Toya.  
- Chez Hikaru, répondit Sai, visiblement gêné.  
- Vraiment? Pourquoi?  
- Dis donc Toya, s'exclama soudain Hikaru, t'as pas l'impression que c'est indiscret, toutes tes questions?  
Toya se mit à rougir et baissa la tête pour s'excuser.  
- Ça n'a pas d'importance, sourit Sai.  
- Mais alors, Hikaru, c'était bien toi qui m'avais battu les deux premières fois ou on a joué ensemble..  
Hikaru rougit à son tour et dit:  
- J'ai eu des coups de bol...  
Akira le fixa attentivement et Hikaru baissa les yeux. Sai s'empressa de changer de sujet pour poser des questions à Akira pendant que Hikaru mangeait ses ramens pour dissimuler sa gêne.  
Durant tout le reste du repas, Akira n'eut d'yeux que pour Sai, ce qui agaçait profondément Hikaru. Le comble fut atteint quand Akira dit à Hikaru qu'il aimerait bien faire une partie avec Sai plutôt qu'avec lui. Profondément vexé, Hikaru s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'eux et ne prononça pas un mot avant d'être revenu à la maison avec Sai.  
- Ça ne va pas, Hikaru? demanda Sai alors qu'ils se plaçaient devant le goban.  
- Rien. Je me disais juste, elle est jolie, notre rivalité. Dès que tu apparais devant lui, je n'existe plus.  
- C'est juste de l'admiration. Mais c'est toi, son rival, pas moi. Tu es plus important pour lui que moi.  
Hikaru sourit amèrement.  
- Oui, pour l'aider à avancer dans sa quête du coup divin...  
- Tu espérais autre chose? demanda Sai sur un ton naïf, sans comprendre ce que sa phrase pouvait avoir de sous-entendus.  
Hikaru lui jeta un long regard, puis finalement, répondit en soupirant:  
- Peu importe. Tu es plus important pour moi que lui. Faisons une partie!  
- Oui! Jouons!

Couché dans son lit, Akira regardait le plafond, le coeur battant. Il avait joué avec Sai! A son club de go! Bien sûr, Sai l'avait écrasé... Mais quelle partie! Et dire qu'il n'était pas encore pro! Malgré son visage d'ange, il n'hésitait pas à faire des coups redoutables. Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel niveau alors qu'il était si jeune? Il se leva, encore ému d'avoir joué avec un si grand joueur, et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre à boire, et croisa son père dans le couloir. Il devait avoir une drôle de tête, car l'ex Meijin demanda:  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, Akira?  
- Je... j'ai joué avec Fujiwara no Sai aujourd'hui.  
- Vraiment? dit son père, très intéressé. Ou?  
- Au club de go. Hikaru l'a emmené avec lui.  
- Et alors? Comment est son jeu?  
- ... Vraiment impressionnant, père. Il m'a totalement écrasé. Ses coups sont vraiment magnifiques. Et dire qu'il est si jeune! Il n'a que 24 ans.  
- Vraiment? s'exclama Toya Koyo. 24 ans? Impossible! S'est-il amélioré depuis la dernière fois ou il a joué contre moi?  
- Ce n'était pas une partie sérieuse que nous avons joué. Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir. Il vient, demain, n'est-ce pas, père?  
- Oui... mais Shindo-kun m'a fait promettre de ne parler de lui et de son talent à personne, dit son père en le regardant, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit.  
- Il m'a dit la même chose. Mais quand Fujiwara no Sai aura passé l'examen, je ne doute pas qu'on se mette à parler de lui partout.  
- Encore faut-il qu'il le réussisse...  
- Ça me paraît impossible qu'il le rate.  
- Nous verrons demain s'il s'est amélioré, trancha son père. Shindo-kun sait où est notre maison?   
- Oui, il est déjà venu avant la coupe Hokuto avec Yashiro.  
Même s'il s'était perdu, songea Akira.

- C'est notre partie avec le Meijin aujourd'hui, Sai! s'écria Hikaru en se réveillant.  
- Notre partie? s'exclama Sai.  
- Oui, enfin, ta partie. J'oublie toujours que tu n'es plus un fantôme, bougonna Hikaru.  
Il se leva et s'habilla. Sai, qui dormait (car maintenant, il dormait!) à côté de son lit, avait déjà rangé son futon et étudiait une partie de go. Il pouvait refaire toutes ces choses maintenant et ses yeux brillaient d'allégresse.  
- Hehehe! sourit Hikaru, ça va être une belle partie! Même si j'aimerais bien être à ta place... Mais d'abord je dois aller à la Ki-in.   
Durant toute la journée, ils tremblaient d'impatience.  
- C'est malpoli si on se présente chez eux une heure à l'avance? demanda Hikaru.  
- Oui, je crois, répondit Sai d'un air navré.  
- Quel drôle de ciel, dit Hikaru en levant le nez. On va avoir un orage. Dis, Sai, tu crois qu'on peut aller chez le Meijin en jean et en basket?  
- Ce n'est pas une partie officielle... Mais je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, dans ces vêtements, sourit Sai.  
- Et si tu mettais un yukata, comme le Meijin?  
- Tu sais, il n'est plus Meijin.  
- Oui mais c'est plus facile de l'appeler comme ça, sourit Hikaru. Alors, que penses-tu du yukata?  
- Pourquoi pas?  
- Viens, on va chez moi, je vais t'en prêter un à mon père.  
- Tu es sûr, Hikaru? Ton père ne va pas se fâcher?  
- Il n'est jamais là. De toute façon on ne fait que l'emprunter. Allez, viens!

A dix-sept heures, le stress d'Akira commença à monter en flèche. Et si Shindo s'était encore perdu? Après tout, rien ne disait qu'il se souvenait du plan qu'il lui avait donné la dernière fois. Est-ce qu'il aurait du aller les chercher à la gare?  
A dix-sept heures deux, il se leva avec l'intention d'aller les chercher, puis il réfléchit et se rassit en se disant qu'ils allaient finir par arriver.  
A dix-sept heures trois, il sursauta quand sa mère rentra des courses. Le coeur battant la chamade, il se rassit. Mais que faisait Shindo?  
A dix-sept heures cinq, il entendit des voix dans le jardin. Enfin! Shindo et Fujiwara étaient arrivés! Il ouvrit la porte et vit Hikaru et Sai qui s'avançaient, un peu intimidés. Sai fit un grand sourire à Akira quand il le vit s'avancer vers eux.  
- Bienvenue, s'inclina Akira.  
- Désolé, dit Shindo avec un rire forcé, je ne me souvenais plus vraiment par ou on passait pour aller chez toi!  
Akira le regarda d'un air de dire "j'en étais sûr". Hikaru fronça les sourcils mais le père d'Akira arriva derrière son fils avant qu'il aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Sai, visiblement très intéressé.  
- Bienvenue chez moi, Fujiwara-san, dit Toya Koyo de sa voix grave en s'inclinant. Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites en acceptant de jouer avec moi.  
- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Toya-sama, s'inclina Sai à son tour. Je sais à quel point votre emploi du temps est chargé, mais vous avez tout de même accepté de disputer une partie avec moi. Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant.  
Toya se redressa, charmé par la politesse de Sai, et sourit en leur faisant signe de le suivre.  
- Voulez-vous un thé ou quelque chose du genre? demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai une telle hâte de jouer contre Toya-sama que je ne saurais rien avaler, déclina poliment Sai.  
- Et toi, Shindo-kun? demanda l'ex Meijin en souriant.  
- Je veux bien, merci.  
La pièce s'illumina un millième de seconde avant de s'assombrir de nouveau et quelques secondes plus tard, un grondement lointain résonna. Il faisait de l'orage, comme l'avait prédit Hikaru. La tension dans la pièce semblait s'amplifier de seconde en seconde et l'orage ne faisait rien pour arranger ça.   
Finalement, les deux joueurs s'installèrent devant un goban de qualité, et Hikaru et Akira installèrent un goban dans une pièce à côté pour pouvoir refaire et commenter la partie entre eux.  
Sai était noir.   
- Bonne partie, dit-il en s'inclinant, les mains un peu crispées sur son yukata blanc et bleu.  
- Bonne partie.  
Un grondement plus proche que le dernier ponctua la phrase. La tension devenait presque palpable. Akira et Hikaru observèrent le début de la partie puis se retirèrent dans la pièce d'à côté pour pouvoir commenter la partie à voix basse.  
- Ce coup est magnifique, murmura Hikaru. Noir a complètement détruit l'influence de Blanc dans le coin supérieur droit.  
- Oui, mais imagine ce que ça donnerait si Blanc jouerait ici...?  
- Ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner, dit Hikaru. Regarde, noir couperait ici et Blanc se retrouverait en mauvaise posture.  
- Je vais aller voir comment ils ont avancé.  
La pluie se mit à tomber, résonnant doucement sur le toit de la maison, pendant qu'Akira était dans la pièce où jouaient son père et Sai, et pendant qu'Hikaru contemplait le goban.  
- C'est Sai qui mène, dit-il à voix très basse. Sai mène...  
Akira poussa doucement la porte et marcha sans bruit vers le goban. Il s'agenouilla silencieusement et plaça de nouvelles pierres sur le goban. Hikaru observait les nouveaux mouvements.  
- Blanc a bien répondu à cette attaque de Noir, murmura-t-il.  
- Oui, il ne s'est pas laissé démonter, répondit Akira, mais Noir a joué ceci après.  
Il plaça une pierre sur le goban, que Hikaru fixa attentivement.  
- Shindo, Fujiwara no Sai-san n'a vraiment que 24 ans?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Hikaru, qui se maudit en constatant qu'il rougissait. Pourquoi il t'aurait menti?  
- Non, je sais, mais sa technique est tellement incroyable. Comment peut-il être avoir un tel niveau alors qu'il n'a que 24 ans?  
- J'ai bien envie de le faire jouer contre Yongha Ko, pour qu'il puisse la mettre la pâtée, dit Hikaru, les yeux rêveurs. Ça me soulagerait...  
- Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, répondit Akira ironiquement. Ou peut-être que tu n'en es pas encore capable?  
- Oh, ça va, hein. Je m'améliore en jouant avec Sai.  
- C'est vrai, il habite avec toi, dit Akira sur un ton indéfinissable. Ça doit être pratique d'avoir un ami comme lui, vous devez sans doute jouer plein de parties.  
- Si c'est ce que tu penses, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas d'amis, dit Hikaru froidement.  
- Comment? dit Akira.  
- Sai n'est pas mon ami uniquement parce que c'est un génie du go, mais aussi pour des tas d'autres raisons. Mais toi, on dirait que tu ne vois que le côté "pratique" chez les gens.  
- Mais c'est faux! Regarde, on est amis, et pourtant je ne vois pas que le côté "pratique", comme tu dis, chez toi.  
- Ah oui? Serais-tu encore mon "ami" si j'arrêtais le go?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Akira en colère. Je me demande vraiment comment tu me vois pour dire des choses comme ça.  
- Comme mon rival? dit Hikaru avec un sourire amer, en se levant pour aller observer la partie. Ou peut-être comme tu es vraiment?  
Akira ne répondit rien, et Hikaru vit qu'il l'avait blessé. Il fut à deux doigts de s'excuser, puis il se ravisa en se disant qu'après tout Akira pensait sincèrement ce qu'il avait dit à propos du fait que Sai devait être "pratique". Il alla regarder comment la partie avait évolué. Quand il revient, Akira avait un air si fermé sur le visage qu'il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et prononça:  
- Excuse-moi, Toya, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Ça doit être à cause de l'orage. J'ai été méchant, excuse-moi.  
Il baissa la tête et Akira regarda ses cheveux, blonds devant et noirs derrière, qui formaient en cet instant un rideau devant ses yeux. Il eut soudain terriblement envie de lever la main et de les caresser, mais comme il venait de se disputer avec Hikaru, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis même en temps normal, ce n'était pas une bonne idée quand même. Il ordonna mentalement à sa main de rester là ou elle était, et dit à voix basse:  
- Ce n'est rien. C'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué, ajouta-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse.  
- Désolé, répéta Hikaru.  
- C'est bon, Shindo. Montre-moi plutôt comment la partie a évolué.   
Hikaru se redressa et regarda Akira, mais les yeux du brun étaient fixés sur le goban.  
- Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Ton père semble être en assez mauvaise posture, sourit-il.  
- Sai est vraiment exceptionnel, dit Akira en étudiant les nouveaux coups. Ils avaient programmé une partie de trois heures, mais mon père semble plutôt mal parti. Il va sans doute bientôt abandonner.  
La pluie s'intensifia soudain, résonnant plus fort dans la maison silencieuse. Hikaru leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.  
- Regarde, Toya, dit-il en se levant. Le ciel est tout violet. On dirait que Dieu est fâché aujourd'hui.  
Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel étrange, et Akira se leva à son tour. Il alla se placer derrière Hikaru pour regarder à son tour le ciel. C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre, violet comme ça, beau et effrayant, mais une autre vision attirait l'attention d'Akira: celle des cheveux de Shindo, qui tombaient dans son cou découvert. Ils avaient l'air vraiment soyeux. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, Akira fut pris d'une terrible envie de passer sa main dedans. Il mourait d'envie de poser ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Shindo, si terriblement tentant...  
Il dut faire un énorme effort sur lui même pour se retourner et aller s'asseoir devant le goban. Hikaru se tourna vers lui et demanda:  
- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui, répondit Akira... magnifique...  
Tellement magnifique, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait été à deux doigts de faire une grosse erreur. Shindo lui en aurait sans doute voulu. Heureusement, il avait réussi à résister à la tentation...

L'ex-Meijin réussit à rattraper un peu son retard, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Aussi finit-il par s'incliner en disant:  
- J'ai perdu.  
- Merci pour la partie, répondit Sai.  
- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, dit Toya Koyo. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas toujours pas pro.   
- Vous me flattez, Toya-sama, répondit Sai en souriant.  
- Qui vous a donc appris à jouer au go?  
Akira et Hikaru entrèrent dans la pièce pile au bon moment, car Sai se sentait un peu gêné de la tournure que prenait la conversation.  
- Tu as abandonné, père? demanda Akira.  
- Oui.  
- Impressionnant, Fujiwara-san...  
- Merci, Toya-kun.  
Hikaru sourit à Sai. Il le savait !! Sai était le meilleur.  
- Mais vous m'avez inquiété, Toya-sama. C'était une partie magnifique. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu jouer avec vous.  
- Non, c'est moi. Avoir un adversaire à votre mesure me comble de joie. Nous rejouerons, n'est-ce pas?  
- Bien entendu, si vous êtes d'accord.  
Sai est vraiment génial, pensa Hikaru avec fierté. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Akira ne voyait plus Hikaru quand il était là. On ne voit plus la lune quand le soleil est là. Même si ça vexait un peu Hikaru, il fallait l'admettre...  
- Resterez-vous dîner ici? demanda Toya Koyo.   
Sai regarda Hikaru d'un air interrogatif.  
- Il faut que j'appelle ma mère, alors...  
- Je comprends. Akira, tu lui montres le téléphone?  
- Ne vous dérangez pas, j'ai mon portable, dit Hikaru.  
Il se leva et alla dans la pièce voisine pour téléphoner. Sa mère ne fut pas très emballée.  
- Quoi? demanda-t-elle. Tu manges chez qui?  
- Chez un ami, je te dis.  
La phrase fit très plaisir à Akira, qui était à la porte et qui écoutait.  
- Mais, dit sa mère, tu n'as pas les clés de la maison.  
- Et alors? Tu seras là, toi.  
- Mais non, Hikaru, je te l'ai dit ce matin, ton père et moi partons dormir chez des amis. Je pensais que tu allais garder la maison.  
- Mince, dit Hikaru, j'avais totalement oublié...  
- Evidemment, soupira sa mère.  
- On pourrait aller dormir chez grand-père?  
- Tu crois? Ça va peut-être le déranger que tu amènes Fujiwara-san, non?  
- Je ne crois pas... mais bon, il faudrait que je le prévienne.   
Hikaru leva les yeux sur Akira qui lui faisait des signes.  
- Attends deux secondes, maman. Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-il en recouvrant le combiné.  
- S'il y a un problème, vous pouvez dormir ici, non?  
- Non, je ne veux pas déranger tes parents... mon grand-père acceptera sûrement qu'on aille dormir chez lui.  
- Tu es sûr?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, maman, je vais appeler Papi pour lui demander si on peut y aller. Oui, je te rappelle après. Bon, dit-il à Toya, maintenant, j'appelle Papi. Allô Papi, c'est Hikaru! Est-ce que mon ami Sai et moi on pourrait venir dormir chez toi ce soir? Hein? Non, on mange chez des amis, mais Maman et Papa sortent ce soir, ils seront déjà partis quand on rentrera et ne reviendront pas avant demain. Quoi? C'est vrai? Mince... non, non, c'est rien, tu leur diras bonjour de ma part. Oui, oui, à bientôt.  
Il raccrocha et releva les yeux vers Akira.  
- Mon grand père loge déjà mes cousins qui sont venus le voir cet après-midi par surprise.  
- Je te l'ai dit, Shindo, toi et Fujiwara-san pouvez sans problème dormir ici.  
- C'est quand même gênant, répondit Hikaru. Tes parents seraient d'accord?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais avertir mon père.  
- Mais on n'a pas de vêtements de rechange ni d'affaires de toilettes. Tu sais, sinon, Sai et moi, on rentre chez moi, et on mange ensemble une autre fois, hein.  
- Mon père sera très déçu...  
Hikaru se figea. L'ex Meijin avait été très sympa pour lui et il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir. Il hésita, et Akira, qui vit avec satisfaction que la technique de culpabilisation qu'il venait d'employer avait l'air de porter ses fruits, se leva et dit:   
- Je vais le prévenir.

A suivre.


	3. Chapitre 3

3.

L'orage ne s'était pas calmé. Pendant le repas, il avait grondé avec force au dessus de la maison des Toya. Une pluie torrentielle continuait à tomber et Sai avait dit avec petit sourire:  
- Eh bien, heureusement que nous sommes restés ici, n'est-ce pas, Hikaru?  
Hikaru avait souri à Sai en retour et Akira avait été jaloux de leur proximité. Ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, se souriaient si intimement, et quoi d'autre encore? Sai était peut-être une personne hors du commun, mais Hikaru était SON Hikaru! Mais dès que cette pensée était née dans son cerveau, il en avait été honteux. Hikaru était son rival, et aussi son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être ami avec d'autres gens.  
Et maintenant, il maîtrisait à grand peine ses battements de coeur, car Hikaru dormait dans la même chambre que lui. L'ex Meijin devait encore être en train de jouer avec Sai. Après le repas, ils s'étaient installés dans une pièce avec un goban pour expliquer la partie de tout à l'heure et en faire d'autres. Mais Shindo ne s'était pas senti le courage de les regarder, et le père d'Akira avait proposé que Hikaru dorme dans la chambre d'Akira et que Sai prenne la chambre d'amis, pour ne pas les déranger quand il irait se coucher. Et comme Akira avait accepté aussitôt, Hikaru s'était laissé faire, même si ça l'embêtait de ne pas dormir dans la même pièce que Sai dans une maison inconnue (et même dans une maison connue, d'ailleurs).  
Akira espérait que le bruit que faisait son coeur passait inaperçu. Shindo, allongé, lui tournait le dos, et il contemplait ses cheveux, la ligne de son cou, son épaule qu'on devinait sous le pyjama qu'il lui avait prêté. Est-ce qu'il dormait ? Ecoutant sa respiration, calme et régulière, Akira finit par se dire qu'il s'était endormi. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts son cou, à la racine des cheveux. Hikaru ne bougea pas, ce qui enhardit Toya, qui prit une grosse mèche de cheveux qu'il fit glisser dans ses doigts.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Toya?  
La voix d'Hikaru était calme, mais on sentait qu'il s'interrogeait. Akira enleva sa main comme si il venait de se brûler, et se mit à rougir, affreusement gêné.  
- Désolé, balbutia-t-il, tu... tu avais quelque chose dans les cheveux, je te l'ai enlevé.  
- Ah oui? Tu as réussi à voir que j'avais un truc dans les cheveux alors qu'on est dans le noir? Tu as une bonne vue.  
- Oui, répondit Akira mort de honte.  
Ça y est, c'était foutu. Shindo allait se mettre en colère et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il fallait vite trouver un autre sujet.  
- Shindo, depuis combien de temps tu connais Fujiwara-san ?  
Hikaru réfléchit. Est-ce que c'était une information qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on sache? Finalement, il dit:  
- Ça fait bientôt quatre ans.  
- Ah, d'accord. Vous êtes proches, alors.  
- C'est mon ami le plus proche.  
Akira ressentit une affreuse jalousie à ces mots. Pour n'en rien laisser paraître, il dit:  
- Quatre ans, c'est à peu près quand tu as commencé le go, non?  
- Oui... c'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer au go.  
- Vraiment? dit Akira en se redressant. Mais on ne t'a jamais vu avec lui.  
- ... Il était malade, alors j'allais chez lui.  
- Pendant quatre ans?  
- Non... pendant deux ans, en fait. Ensuite il est parti faire une cure de guérison à l'étranger pendant un an et demi sans que je le sache, et il est revenu il y a deux semaines...  
Hikaru était plutôt fier de son mensonge. C'était crédible, non?  
- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu avais arrêté le go, il y a deux ans? Parce que Fujiwara-san était parti? C'est un peu enfantin, non?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Hikaru froidement.  
Akira se figea. Il venait encore de faire une gaffe! Comme si le coup de la main dans les cheveux n'était pas suffisant.  
- Désolé, dit-il, je suis trop curieux.  
Surtout quand il s'agit de toi, pensa-t-il in petto. Il avait envie de tout savoir d'Hikaru. Mais son rival avait l'air de s'en moquer. Et voilà que son dos le tentait à nouveau. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de caresser son cou... Il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller et la secoua pour étouffer ces pensées embarrassantes.  
- Toya? Ça va?  
Akira leva la tête. Shindo s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait, appuyé sur un coude.  
- Oui, oui.  
_Ne regarde pas ses lèvres. Ne regarde pas ses lèvres. Ne regarde pas ses lèvres!!!_ Comme il faisait sombre dans la pièce, l'imagination d'Akira était amplifiée. Il arrivait presque à voir Hikaru s'avancer lentement vers lui alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas la réalité.  
Il sursauta quand le front d'Hikaru toucha le sien.  
- Tu es brûlant, constata Hikaru. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre.  
Pétrifié, Akira n'osait plus bouger. Il pouvait sentir le souffle des mots de Hikaru sur ses lèvres à lui tellement ils étaient proches. Il voulait le torturer, ou quoi? Akira pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son propre visage. Pas étonnant qu'Hikaru pense qu'il avait de la fièvre. Celui-ci se recula et demanda:  
- Toya, tu es sûr que ça va? T'as l'air vraiment bizarre.  
- Ça va, réussit à dire Akira d'un ton assez neutre en s'allongeant et en s'enveloppant dans les couettes pour cacher le tremblement de son corps. Dis-moi, Shindo, tu me considères comme ton ami?  
Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse les retenir.  
- Euh, oui, pourquoi?  
- Parce que tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je n'avais pas d'amis. Je me demandais si ça s'appliquait aussi à toi.  
- Tu penses encore à ça? demanda Hikaru. Je suis désolé, Toya, je ne voulais pas être méchant.  
- Je sais. Juste sincère.  
Hikaru se sentit horriblement coupable quand il entendit la phrase de Toya, qu'il avait prononcée calmement, mais avec une incommensurable tristesse dans la voix.  
- C'est vrai, après tout, continua celui toujours aussi calmement. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je ne m'intéresse qu'au go.  
- Toya...  
- Il faudrait que je me trouve une petite amie, dit Akira pour détourner les soupçons qu'Hikaru aurait pu avoir après l'avoir pris en flagrant délit de "main caressant les cheveux". Ça serait bien...  
Hikaru ne répondit pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, il n'aimait pas l'idée de Toya sortant avec une fille. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas quand il était trop admiratif de Sai... Oui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir, Sai était un garçon, et un génie du go. C'était naturel qu'Akira l'admire. Mais c'était aussi naturel qu'il aie une petite amie, non?  
- Shindo, tu dors?  
- Non, dit-il. Quand est-ce que tu vas commencer ta "chasse à la petite amie" ?  
- Quand je tomberai amoureux d'une fille, répondit Akira.   
Ce qui, selon lui, n'était pas près d'arriver tant qu'Hikaru restait dans les environs.  
- Enfin peu importe, ajouta-t-il, ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça. Bonne nuit.  
Il tourna le dos à Hikaru et ferma les yeux._ Je t'aime, Hikaru. Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..._ Est-ce que Hikaru lisait dans les pensées?   
- Bonne nuit, Toya, répondit celui-ci, le regard posé sur lui.  
Il fixa les cheveux noirs d'Akira répandus sur l'oreiller jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment de fatigue.

- J'ai loué un appart, tu m'aiderais à déménager?  
- Hein? Tu as loué un appart, Isumi-san?  
- C'est ce que je viens de te dire, sourit-il. J'ai loué un appart, m'aiderais-tu à déménager?  
- Oh! Bien sûr, répondit Waya aussitôt. Pas de problème. C'est quand?  
- Dimanche prochain.  
- Tu veux que je demande à Shindo de nous aider?  
- Oui, mais il est toujours avec son ami ces derniers temps... tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble? sourit Isumi.  
Waya regarda Isumi comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.  
- Tu crois? Il sortirait avec Toya?  
- Mais non, idiot, je parle de cet homme aux cheveux longs.  
- Ah, lui. C'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours ensemble.  
Juste comme il disait ça, Shindo entra dans le hall de la Nihon Ki-in, suivi de Sai.  
- Isumi! Waya! s'exclama-t-il. Comment ça va?   
Voyant qu'Isumi et Waya regardaient tous les deux Sai, qui était un peu gêné, Hikaru ajouta:  
- Ah, voici mon ami Fujiwara.  
- Enchanté, Fujiwara-san, s'inclinèrent les deux garçons.  
Sai s'inclina à son tour. Hikaru avait oublié de présenter ses amis, et ils allaient le faire remarquer, mais Sai dit en regardant Isumi:  
- Isumi-kun, tu es professionnel maintenant?  
- Vous me connaissez? demanda Isumi. C'est la première fois qu'on se voit...  
Sai et Hikaru se mirent à rougir en même temps, ce qui intrigua fortement Waya et Isumi.  
- Hikaru a sans doute du me parler de toi, dit Sai.   
- Sans doute, dit Hikaru. Viens, Sai, on doit encore remplir des dossiers pour l 'examen...  
- Attends, Shindo, dit Isumi, j'avais un service à te demander...  
- Oui?  
- Je déménage dimanche prochain. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider?  
- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Tu vas emménager dans un appart?  
- Oui. Je te dirai ou c'est.  
- Fujiwara-san peut venir? Tu nous aiderais, S... Fujiwara?  
Sai hocha la tête et Isumi dit:  
- Oui, bien sûr qu'il peut venir, ça me ferait très plaisir!  
- C'est super alors! dit Hikaru. Compte sur moi!!  
A cet instant, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, de l'âge de Waya et Hikaru environ, sortit de la salle des parties. Elle sourit aux deux amis de Hikaru en disant:  
- Bonjour, Waya-kun, bonjour Isumi-sempai.  
Elle s'arrêta devant Shindo en disant:  
- Tu es Shindo Hikaru, n'est-ce pas?  
Hikaru hocha la tête, intrigué.  
- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer! Je m'appelle Kurashiwa Satsuki, je suis inseï. J'espère que je vais suivre tes traces! Je t'admire beaucoup.  
- Heu... merci, dit Hikaru en se grattant le cou, très gêné.  
Satsuki s'inclina devant Saï et sortit dans la rue. Hikaru se tourna vers Waya.  
- Elle est inseï ? Elle est arrivée quand?  
- Il n'y a pas très longtemps, je crois, dit Isumi. C'est Nase qui nous l'a présentée l'autre jour. Elle est sympa.  
- Elle est jolie, dit Hikaru en la suivant du regard.   
- Je pourrais l'inviter, dit Isumi.  
- Hein?  
Waya et Hikaru le regardèrent d'un air surpris.  
- Oui, à ma pendaison de crémaillière. Quand mon appart sera prêt, je ferai une fête. Bien sûr, vous êtes invités. Fujiwara-san, si vous voulez venir, vous êtes le bienvenu, évidemment.  
- Merci, Isumi-kun, dit Sai de sa voix douce. Si Hikaru ne m'empêche pas de venir, ça me plairait beaucoup !  
- Pourquoi je t'empêcherais, Sa... enfin, Fujiwara ?  
Il se rappela à temps qu'il ne fallait pas dire "Sai" devant d'autres personnes que les Toya père et fils, car les autres ne savaient pas que Fujiwara no Sai était le Sai du net et il fallait qu'ils continuent à l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'examen pro. Voire même après si possible.  
- Ça serait bien si tu l'invitais, en tout cas, dit Hikaru avec un petit rire.  
- Ben, oui, je viens de lui dire qu'il était le bienvenu, dit Isumi.  
- Non, je parlais de Kurashiwa-chan.  
- Kurashiwa-chan! se moqua Waya. C'est le coup de foudre!  
Sai se mit à rire et Hikaru rougit violemment.  
- Arrêtez! Je ne la connais même pas!  
- Vous pourrez faire connaissance, comme ça, glissa Isumi, amusé.  
- Isumi! Toi aussi tu t'y mets!! Bon, en plus il faut qu'on aille remplir les dossier. Allons-y, Fujiwara!

Ne pas stresser. Non, ne pas stresser. C'était ridicule. Enfin quoi, il n'était plus un gosse maintenant! Et pourtant, il était stressé avant un match. Ok, c'était un match important, puisqu'il était challenger du tournoi Honinbô, mais enfin, quand même. Tout ça à cause de ce vieux qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa sous son pied avant d'entrer dans le hall désert de la Nihon Ki-in.  
C'est alors qu'il rencontra la seule personne qu'il aurait voulu éviter.  
- Ogata-kun! Pas trop stressé? Huhuhu!  
- Bonjour, Kuwabara-sama.  
- T'en tires une tronche! grimaça le vieux. On croirait vraiment que tu n'as pas pu dormir cette nuit à cause du stress...  
Ogata le fusilla du regard. Ce vieux avait un sacré flair. Et surtout, une intuition du tonnerre. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être exaspérant.  
- Enfin, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu vas me prendre le titre de Honinbô, ricana le doyen.  
- Nous verrons, répondit Ogata froidement. Après tout, même les bonnes choses ont une fin. Vous devriez vous préparer.   
Kuwabara le regarda en plissant les yeux. Le ton de Ogata l'avait surpris: visiblement, il n'avait pas réussi à le déstabiliser. Ce fut silencieusement qu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la chambre du profond mystère, ou se déroulaient les parties les plus importantes.

- Tiens, remarqua Hikaru, Ogata-sensei joue contre Kuwabara-sama pour le tournoi Honinbô.  
- Honinbô? dit Sai.  
- Oui. C'est la finale. Ça serait marrant que je devienne Honinbô un jour, hein, Sai? Tu pourrais dire que tu as possédé deux Honinbô !  
Sai se mit à rire:  
- Je ne vois pas vraiment à qui je pourrais dire ça sans qu'il me traite de fou!  
- Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, Toya connaîtra la vérité sur nous deux...  
Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna: Toya le regardait, livide. Hikaru se mit à rougir.  
- T-T-Toya? Tu as tout entendu?  
- Non, répondit Toya d'un air crispé. Je n'ai rien entendu du tout. Salut!  
Et il s'enfuit en courant.  
- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de malentendu, dit Hikaru d'un air embêté. De toute façon, s'il avait entendu ce qu'on a dit, il ne nous croirait pas. Qui pourrait croire que j'ai été possédé par un fantôme? Hein, Sai?  
- Hmm... en tout cas, il a entendu quelque chose, vu sa tête, c'est évident.  
- Zut... oh, tant pis. Quand il voudra des explications, on dira que c'était une blague. Enfin, c'est bizarre, depuis qu'on a été dormir chez lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est bizarre... Bon, peu importe.

Akira était horrifié. Connaître la vérité sur eux deux? Ils sortaient ensemble? Il ne parvenait pas à y croire!!! C'est vrai que Shindo avait eu l'air embêté quand Sai avait dormi dans une chambre différente, mais de là à penser qu'ils sortaient ensemble...  
Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas très fier d'avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux de Hikaru... même si le blond n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en formaliser... peut-être qu'il avait cru son histoire de truc dans les cheveux, après tout. Mais bon, Akira essayait tout de même de l'éviter le plus possible, car il se sentait mal à l'aise en face de lui...  
Et là il apprenait que Shindo et Sai sortaient ensemble! C'en était trop... Il s'enferma dans les toilettes, le front contre le mur, et tenta de se calmer. Pourtant, avant l'autre jour, lui et Sai n'étaient jamais venus une seule fois ensemble à la Nihon Ki-in... et là, ils étaient toujours, toujours à deux... c'était peut-être récent? En tout cas, ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'adorer, pensa Akira, désespéré.   
La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et des gens entrèrent.  
- N'oublie pas, pour demain, d'accord?  
- Oui, oui, je n'oublierai pas. J'espère que Shindo ne va pas oublier non plus. Son copain est sympa, non? Il aurait pu refuser.  
Akira connaissait cette voix. C'était celle du type qui le détestait tellement, Waya, ou un truc du genre. L'autre devait sans doute être celui qui était toujours collé à lui, Isumi. Et de quoi parlaient-ils? Qu'est-ce qu'il avaient de prévu demain? Mais les deux garçons changèrent de sujet.  
- Tu la feras quand, ta pendaison de crémaillière? J'ai hâte de faire la fête!  
- Vendredi prochain, je crois. Quand tout sera bien installé.  
- Tu vas inviter cette fille, finalement? Kurashiwa?  
- Oui. Comme ça, Hikaru sera content.  
Ils se mirent à rire et Akira sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son dos. Mais de qui parlaient-ils? Qui était cette Kurashiwa? Hikaru l'aimait?  
- Peut-être qu'à la fin de la soirée, ils seront ensemble, rit Waya. Il avait l'air vraiment intéressé par elle, la fois dernière.  
Et Sai, alors? se dit aussitôt Akira. Etait-il possible qu'il aie mal entendu ? Peut-être qu'après tout, Hikaru avait dit quelque chose d'autre, mais qu'Akira avait mal compris. Ou bien il avait bien entendu, mais pris dans un mauvais sens.  
En tout cas, s'il ne sortait pas avec Sai, mais qu'il était intéressé par cette fille, ça ne réglait pas son problème. Et encore moins, même, puisqu'il avait l'air d'être hétéro... Il fut à deux doigts de se taper la tête contre le mur, mais il valait mieux attendre que les deux garçons soient partis.  
Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Akira respira librement. Il ne serait sans doute pas invité à la soirée et ne pourrait pas surveiller Hikaru... Mince! Comment pouvait-il faire pour se faire inviter? Il ne pouvait pas se pointer sans rien dire, les mains dans les poches, ça serait vraiment malpoli... en plus il ne savait même pas ou la fête avait lieu.  
Encore plus déprimé qu'avant, il sortit des toilettes. Au détour d'un couloir, il buta contre Isumi, qui était seul, cette fois.  
- Oh! Pardon. Désolé, Isumi-san. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal?  
Isumi était surpris de voir que Toya se rappelait son nom. Et il avait l'air vraiment désolé de lui être rentré dedans.  
- Non non, pas du tout. C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne regardais pas.  
Akira sourit.  
- A plus tard, alors.  
Il fallut un quart de seconde à Isumi pour se décider à dire ce qu'il voulait dire.  
- Euh... Toya-kun?  
- Oui? dit Akira en se retournant.  
- Euh... je fais une pendaison de crémaillière chez moi vendredi prochain... si tu veux venir...  
Akira regarda Isumi, bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait VRAIMENT pas à ce qu'Isumi l'invite de lui-même à sa fête. En voyant sa réaction, Isumi dit:  
- Enfin, peut-être que tu n'aimes pas les fêtes, si tu ne viens pas, ce n'est p...  
- J'adorerais venir, coupa Akira avec un grand sourire. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de m'avoir invité.  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Isumi d'être stupéfait. Toya avait l'air sincèrement heureux d'avoir été invité. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas écouté Waya! Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Toya pouvait être quelqu'un de sympa. Et d'ailleurs, son sourire sincère lui donnait un air beaucoup plus amical. Il sourit à son tour.  
- Je dois ramener quelque chose? demanda Akira.  
- Oh, non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, Toya-kun, je...  
En vérité, il comptait demander à ses invités de ramener quelque chose, mais il se sentait gêné de dire oui à Toya. Ce que ce dernier eut l'air de comprendre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il. Je ramènerai de la nourriture, d'accord?  
- D'accord, dit Isumi, soulagé. Merci, Toya-kun.  
- Merci à toi.  
Il lui sourit encore une fois avant de s'en aller, et Isumi, troublé, le suivit des yeux en songeant qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il souriait. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir demandé de venir.

- J'abandonne.  
Les mots résonnèrent dans le silence plein de tensions de la chambre du profond mystère. Pendant une seconde, personne ne réagit. Puis tout le monde réalisa que la partie venait de se terminer et la tension s'échappa comme une fuite dans un ballon de baudruche. Le journaliste Kosémura photographia les deux joueurs tandis qu'Ogata enlevait ses lunettes, les yeux fermés, et expirait un bon coup. Puis il remit ses lunettes et posa son regard sur son adversaire, Kuwabara-sama.  
- Merci pour la partie.   
- Ogata-sama! s'exclama Kosémura. Souriez, vous êtes Honinbô à présent!  
Ogata regarda le journaliste et ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant qu'il le prenait en photo. Ogata Honinbô... Dieu que c'était doux à entendre...  
Toute la journée, il eut l'impression de planer sur un petit nuage.

Isumi voulait aller regarder le kifu de la partie d'Ogata-sama et Kuwabara-sama à l'accueil quand il buta contre quelqu'un. Encore! Décidément, aujourd'hui, il butait contre tout le monde. Quand il vit la personne qu'il avait bousculé, il rougit.  
- Ogata-sama! Pardonnez-moi!  
- Ce n'est rien, sourit Ogata.  
Il était de très bonne humeur. Avoir gagné contre ce vieux singe le rendait fou de joie. Il allait partir quand Isumi dit:  
- Vous avez gagné le tournoi Honinbô ! Félicitations, Ogata-sama.  
Ogata se retourna vers lui et considéra le garçon qui lui parlait avec attention. C'était un très beau jeune homme, qui devait avoir environ vingt ans. Il était tout jeune pro: Ogata se souvenait que le vieux renard avait joué contre lui au Shin Shodan Series. Et que c'était le jeune homme qui avait gagné.  
- Je te remercie, répondit simplement Ogata.  
Il rencontra le regard souriant d'Isumi et se sentit obscurément troublé. Comme si la gaieté qu'il y lisait était trop forte pour lui.  
- J'allais justement récupérer une photocopie du kifu de votre partie pour l'étudier, sourit Isumi.  
Ogata se sentit flatté. On lui disait souvent ça, bien sûr, mais de la part de ce jeune homme, ça sonnait différemment. Plus sincère.  
- Je vais y aller, je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Ogata-sama. Félicitations pour votre victoire d'aujourd'hui, répéta-t-il en s'inclinant.  
Ogata faillit dire que ce n'était pas grave du tout s'il le retenait, mais finalement il songea qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas et que ça aurait pu paraître bizarre. Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre un "merci" tout simple et le regarda s'éloigner vers l'accueil.

- Non, pas ça, tu risquerais de le casser...  
- Et ça?  
- Non plus... Tiens! Prends ça!  
- Mais... c'est tout petit.   
- Bon, alors prends ce gros, là-bas...  
- Oui!  
Hikaru et Sai aidaient Waya et Isumi à déménager les affaires de ce dernier. Mais Sai n'était pas très utile: il n'était pas très fort et n'arrivait pas à soulever les cartons trop lourds. Malgré tout, il y mettait quand même de la bonne volonté.  
- Attention! hurla Hikaru en voyant Sai basculer en arrière, entraîné par le poids du carton qu'il venait de saisir.  
Il le rattrapa à temps et s'empara du carton.  
- Prends le petit, finalement. Ça sera plus facile.  
- Oui, soupira Sai, déçu.  
- Ne sois pas si déçu. Tu aides Isumi quand même.  
- Oui! dit Sai en retrouvant le sourire.  
Hikaru s'amusait de toutes les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage de Sai. Il posa son carton et alla en chercher un autre dans l'entrée. Ils avaient travaillé tout l'après-midi, et maintenant, ils avaient presque fini de tout rentrer.  
- Est-ce que tu voudras de l'aider pour ranger tes cartons, arranger tes meubles et tout le reste? demanda Hikaru.  
- Merci, Shindo, ça devrait aller. Mais n'oublie pas ma fête de vendredi.  
- Pas de danger! rit Hikaru.  
- Au fait, j'ai invité Toya.  
- QUOI ? s'exclama Waya. Tu as invité Toya ?? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'avais envie, répondit Isumi sur la défensive.   
- Je suis sûr qu'il t'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir poser leurs altesses ses fesses dans ton appart ?  
- Non, pas du tout, répondit Isumi. Il m'a fait un grand sourire et m'a répondu qu'il serait très content de venir. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi crâneur que tu dis, Waya. Il avait l'air vraiment super content quand je lui ai demandé de venir. Ça ne te dérange pas, Shindo?  
- Non, bien sûr, sourit Hikaru. Je suis content que tu aies pensé à l'inviter. Vous avez vu que Ogata-sama a gagné le tournoi Honinbô?   
- Oui, dit Waya. C'était une belle partie.  
- Tu as vu le kifu, Waya? demanda Hikaru.  
- C'est moi qui lui ai passé, dit Isumi, je l'ai fait photocopier hier pour pouvoir l'étudier et je suis tombé sur Ogata-sama après sa partie. C'était peut-être parce qu'il venait d'avoir gagné mais il m'a paru moins effrayant que d'habitude.  
- Effrayant? dit Waya. Tu le trouves effrayant?  
- Plutôt intimidant, en fait, rectifia Isumi. Mais bon, il a été sympa vu que je lui suis rentré dedans à toute allure. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'assassiner, mais non... Bon! On a fini de rentrer les cartons! Merci de m'avoir aidé, Fujiwara-san, et toi aussi, Shindo.  
- Je me suis bien amusé, dit Sai en souriant.  
Son visage ressemblait tellement à celui d'une fille, avec son sourire plein de douceur et ses yeux violets (sans parler de ses cheveux longs évidemment), il était tellement beau, que Waya et Isumi se sentirent rougir en le regardant. Hikaru, qui n'avait rien remarqué, habitué qu'il était à la beauté de Sai, demanda:  
- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour la suite, Isumi?  
- Oui, ça ira, merci.  
- Ok! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si tu veux que je ramène un truc pour vendredi, tu m'appelles, ok?  
- Ok, sourit Isumi.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici le chapitre 4 fufufu. D

Merci Lulu pour ta review

Shindô no go.

Chapitre 4

Il fixait le goban avec attention. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, ni dehors. Juste quelques bruits nocturnes à peine perceptibles. Les mains posées sur son yukata gris, il refaisait dans sa tête la partie qu'il avait fait contre Sai. Elle était incroyable. Comment un homme si jeune pouvait-il être si fort, au point de le mettre lui, l'ex-Meijin, en difficulté? Toute sa vie, il avait attendu de rencontrer un homme de sa trempe. Et Sai n'était même pas pro! Ou Shindo l'avait-il déniché?  
En tout cas, il était reconnaissant à Shindo. Quand il était allé le voir à l'hôpital après son infarctus, un an et demi auparavant, et qu'il l'avait prié de jouer avec Sai... Toya Koyo avait encore des sueurs froides en songeant qu'il avait presque refusé, avant de céder devant l'insistance du jeune garçon. Si Shindo avait laissé tomber, Sai et lui n'auraient jamais joué l'un contre l'autre.  
Mais grâce à Dieu, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et alors que Toya pensait que Sai avait disparu, voilà qu'il réapparaissait avec Shindo, en chair et en os, cette fois-ci! Leur dernière partie était tellement magnifique qu'il en avait frissonné. Sai restait pour lui un mystère, mais son jeu était une merveille. Il aurait tellement aimé le connaître un peu plus... Shindo, lui, avait l'air de vraiment bien le connaître. Ils étaient extrêmement proches, ça sautait aux yeux de tout le monde. Comme il aurait aimé savoir ce que Sai cachait au fond de lui... Pourquoi avait-il joué sur internet, tout ce temps? Pourquoi avait-il voulu garder l'anonymat? En plus, il était tellement beau. Toya Koyo avait failli se laisser distraire, pendant leur partie, alors qu'il regardait le visage de Sai tandis que celui-ci réfléchissait. Ses lèvres semblaient d'une douceur infinie. Il avait un teint de porcelaine, et des yeux violets qui brillaient comme la plus précieuse des améthystes. Et ses mèches noir de jais qui frôlaient son visage... Son air intense tandis qu'il réfléchissait... Non, vraiment, cet homme était extraordinaire de tous points de vue. Déjà la politesse raffinée avec laquelle il lui avait répondu quand ils s'étaient vus la première fois... il y avait de la noblesse dans ses gestes, dans son regard, dans toute sa personne. L'ex-Meijin avait été ébloui. Et maintenant il attendait en silence devant son goban la prochaine partie qu'ils joueraient ensemble.

Le plan dans une main, un sachet de nourriture dans l'autre, Akira marchait dans la rue. Ça n'allait pas être facile de trouver l'appartement d'Isumi. C'est alors qu'il vit Shindo, devant lui, et surtout, tout seul! Il ne l'avait plus vu tout seul depuis que Sai était arrivé.   
- Oi, Shindo! cria-t-il.  
Hikaru se retourna et vit Toya qui arrivait derrière lui.  
- Hello, Toya, sourit-il. Tu vas bien?  
- Oui, dit Akira, troublé par le sourire de son rival, et toi?  
- Ça va, sourit Hikaru.  
- Fujiwara-san ne vient pas à la fête d'Isumi?  
- Il est déjà là-bas, dit Hikaru. Isumi avait besoin d'aide mais je devais jouer une partie alors j'ai envoyé Sai en avance.  
- Ah, d'accord. Heureusement que je t'ai vu! Je n'aurais jamais trouvé l'appartement, sinon.  
Hikaru se mit à rire et Akira l'observa silencieusement. Pourquoi ce garçon, lui plutôt qu'un autre, avec ses mèches décolorées et ses tee-shirts 5, faisait-il battre son coeur si fort quand il était proche de lui? Akira ne se rappelait même plus du jour où il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hikaru ne venait pas juste d'un sentiment de rivalité. En tout cas, ça ne datait pas d'hier. A bien y réfléchir, depuis la fin de primaire, il avait toujours été obsédé par Hikaru. Maintenant, quand est-ce que ça s'était transformé en amour, il aurait été bien incapable de le dire.  
- Tu fais une drôle de tête, Toya, ça va?  
- Oui. J'étais en train de me dire que je ne connais personne dans cette fête à part toi.  
- Justement, tu feras connaissance, sourit Hikaru. C'est le moment ou jamais.  
- Hm... Au fait, Shindo, tu as l'intention de revenir au club de go de mon père un jour ou pas?  
A part la fois ou il était venu avec Sai, Hikaru n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis que Sai était revenu. Il se sentit coupable. D'accord, Sai passait avant, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu délaissé Toya, ces derniers temps.  
- J'irai lundi, promit Hikaru. On est arrivés, voici l'appartement d'Isumi.  
- Shindo-sempai! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.  
Shindo-sempai ?? pensa Akira. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un appeler Hikaru "sempai". Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent arriver une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.  
- Ah, Kurashiwa, dit Hikaru, un peu gêné.   
Kurashiwa ???? C'était le nom de la fille dont Isumi et Waya avaient parlé dans les toilettes, non? C'était par elle que Shindo était intéressé!!! D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle était jolie.  
- Je te présente Toya Akira, dit Hikaru.  
- Ah! Enchantée, Toya-san, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Vous êtes rivaux, n'est-ce pas?  
- Nous sommes aussi amis, répliqua Akira après s'être incliné à son tour. Tu es inseï ?  
- Oui, répondit Kurashiwa en souriant. Je suis inseï pour l'instant, mais bientôt je serai pro, et je pourrai jouer contre Shindo-sempai!  
- Hein? sourit Hikaru. Si tu veux jouer une partie, tu n'as qu'à me le demander.  
- Vraiment? s'exclama la fille, ravie. Super! Mais je veux aussi t'affronter en partie officielle. Je serai au tournoi des jeunes lions, j'espère qu'on pourra jouer l'un contre l'autre!  
- Peut-être, sourit Hikaru. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse de cadeaux!  
- Certainement pas, répondit Kurashiwa, l'air choqué. Si tu perds, ça sera grâce à ma force!  
- Si je perds ? s'exclama Hikaru. C'est un défi ?   
Akira les regardait parler, très surpris. C'était donc comme ça qu'on se faisait des amis? Comment pouvaient-ils être si sociables, tous les deux? Lui n'arrivait même pas à prononcer une parole.  
Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement d'Isumi. Hikaru sonna et Isumi vint leur ouvrir avec un grand sourire.  
- Bienvenue!  
Il y avait déjà du monde dans l'appartement. Sai était déjà là, et il y avait aussi Waya, Nase, Fukui, Honda, Ochi (qui avait été tout de même invité) et deux filles que Hikaru ne connaissait pas, mais qui devaient être les soeurs d'Isumi, vu la ressemblance. Tout le monde se dit bonjour, excepté Waya qui refusa de serrer la main que Toya lui tendit. Akira soupira et Isumi jeta un regard noir à Waya, qui ne le vit pas, car il cherchait du regard Hikaru. Il le vit en train de parler avec Sai à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
- Hé, Shindo! brailla Waya. J'ai ramené de l'alcool! Tu n'as pas de parties demain?  
- Non, sourit Hikaru en se rapprochant, suivi de Sai. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se saouler !!  
- Bien sûr que si, répondit Waya. Vous buvez de l'alcool, Fujiwara-san?  
- Euh...  
- Non, coupa Hikaru d'un ton péremptoire. Il ne boit pas.  
- Hé, Shindo, t'es pas sa mère! Décide pas à sa place!  
Sai se mit à rire (et encore une fois, tout le monde le fixa, subjugué par sa beauté).   
- Mais il a raison, je ne bois pas d'alcool.  
- Allez, pour une fois, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.  
- Je goûterai, coupa Sai pour arrêter la dispute naissante, mais je n'en boirai pas beaucoup. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Hikaru!   
- Comme tu veux! dit Hikaru en haussant les épaules. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as trop mal à la tête demain pour pouvoir jouer au go.  
- C'est possible? dit Sai en ouvrant des grands yeux plein de surprise.  
- Si tu bois trop d'alcool, oui, dit Hikaru, ravi d'avoir trouvé un filon à exploiter.   
- Vous jouez au go, Fujiwara-san? demanda Waya. Je ne savais pas.  
Akira regarda Hikaru qui lui fit signe discrètement de ne pas dire un mot sur ce qu'il savait de Sai. Akira hocha la tête, flatté de recevoir une marque de confiance de la part de Hikaru.  
- Dis donc, Isumi, dit Hikaru tandis que Waya et Sai parlaient entre eux, tu as super bien aménagé ton appart! Quand je pense que ce n'étaient que des cartons, dimanche dernier!  
- Merci! Tu veux visiter un peu?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
Hikaru vit qu'Akira les regardait sans savoir quoi faire, et il lui proposa gentiment:  
- Tu veux venir, Toya?  
- Oui! Avec joie, répondit-il soulagé de ne pas rester seul, dans la même pièce qu'un Waya hostile.  
Isumi leur montra comment il avait aménagé son appartement. Un lit avait été rapatrié dans sa chambre, ainsi qu'une étagère et une table de nuit. Il y avait un goban, bien entendu, qui attira le regard d'Akira dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Plus tard, il proposerait à Shindo de faire une partie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas joué, après tout.  
- Isumi, ce sont tes soeurs, qui sont là?  
- Oui, elles s'appellent Nami et Yuka.  
- Elles ont l'air sympa.  
- Oui, mais il faut les empêcher de boire de l'alcool, sourit Isumi. Elles ne sont pas majeures.  
- A part toi, Fujiwara, et Honda, personne n'est majeur, ici, Isumi! rit Hikaru.  
- Je veux dire qu'elles sont encore petites.  
- J'ai ramené du soda et du jus de fruits pour les gens qui n'aiment pas l'alcool, dit Akira.  
En fait à l'origine, il l'avait pris pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de boire de l'alcool, mais il était content de ne pas être le seul à ne pas vouloir boire.  
- C'est vraiment sympa, dit Isumi en souriant.  
Akira se sentit stupidement content de voir qu'à part Hikaru, quelqu'un semblait l'apprécier.  
- Si tu veux, tu peux continuer de visiter, Shindo, je retourne au salon. Je n'aime pas trop laisser Waya sans surveillance, plaisanta-t-il.  
- C'est bon, je te suis.  
Waya avait déjà commencé à servir l'alcool.  
- Non! N'en donne pas à mes soeurs! s'exclama Isumi. Idiot!  
Il prit le verre des mains de sa soeur, qui protesta pendant que Waya riait.  
- Je n'en ai pas mis beaucoup.  
- C'est quand même trop, insista Isumi.  
En riant, Waya servit un autre verre qu'il tendit à Toya.  
- Tiens, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, bois ça.  
- Non merci, dit Toya, je n'aime pas l'alcool...  
- Allez, bois, arrête un peu tes manières deux secondes.  
- Mais...  
- Tiens! s'exclama Waya en lui fourrant le verre dans les mains.  
- Mais il te dit qu'il n'a pas envie de boire, intervint Hikaru en prenant le verre de Toya. Lâche-le deux secondes!  
- C'est qu'un petit joueur! Il ne peut même pas boire un verre d'alcool.  
Hikaru leva alors le verre d'alcool plein et le vida jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis il tendit le verre vide à Waya en disant:  
- Ton adversaire, c'est moi!  
Tout le monde l'avait regardé faire, stupéfait. Mais Hikaru souriait, et ne semblait pas ressentir les effets du verre d'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter d'un coup. Waya surtout le regardait, très surpris. Puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.  
- Génial! Tu t'es mis en mode sérieux!  
- Hikaru, dit Sai, c'est stupide.  
- Mais non, keep cool.  
Waya, toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, continuait à remplir des verres d'alcool qu'il servait aux invités.  
- Attends, attends, Shindo. Je les sers et on se fait un concours d'alcool dont tu te souviens jusqu'à tes 80 ans! Tiens, Toya, Shindo a bu le tien alors je t'en sers un autre.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Akira très vite. Je vais prendre du coca.  
- Bois, dit Waya d'un air menaçant.  
Et cette fois, Hikaru n'allait plus lui prendre le verre des mains. Il était en train de se disputer avec Sai qui trouvait que c'était débile de faire un concours d'alcool et ne faisait pas du tout attention à Akira. Avec un soupir, celui-ci prit le verre de Waya et y trempa ses lèvres.  
Tiens, c'était moins immonde qu'il ne le croyait... Soudain, Kurashiwa s'approcha de lui, pendant que Waya servait des verres à tout le monde.  
- Toya-san, dit-elle, tu connais bien Shindo?  
- Euh, ça dépend dans quels domaines... pourquoi?  
- Je me demandais si j'avais une chance de lui plaire.  
Akira faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'alcool.  
- Tu veux sortir avec lui?  
- Eh bien... je ne devrais sans doute pas dire ça à son rival, mais je l'admire beaucoup. Je pense beaucoup à lui...  
- Tu ne devrais pas, dit Akira froidement. C'est un gamin, il s'énerve à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, il ne dit que des bêtises, il est impulsif...  
- Ah ouais... Hé Shindo, cria-t-elle, Toya n'arrête pas de me dire du mal de toi!  
- Mais arrête ça! s'exclama Akira.  
- Quoi? s'exclama Hikaru à côté de Waya, un verre en main chacun. Attends, j'ai un concours d'alcool pour l'instant, mais on en reparlera, Toya!  
Hikaru n'avait pas voulu écouter Sai qui lui disait de ne pas boire et Waya avait fini de servir tout le monde. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verre.  
- Kampai!  
Tout le contenu de leurs verres fila cul sec. Plus personne ne parlait, on n'entendait plus que la musique que Isumi avait mise. Hikaru reposa son verre vide sur la table avec un petit sourire.  
- Hehehe!  
- Hikaru, ce n'est pas raisonnable! insista Sai. Arrête!  
Waya avait également posé son verre et regardait Hikaru d'un air de défi. Les autres les regardaient, très intéressés par la scène. Akira se demandait comment ils tenaient le coup. Il avait fini le verre que Waya lui avait donné et déjà il avait la tête qui tournait et les idées qui se bousculaient.  
Après leur quatrième verre, les deux garçons se sentirent soudain moins assurés. Waya dit d'une voix faible:  
- Bon, on arrête là, ok?  
- Ok, répondit Hikaru sur le même ton. On dit que j'ai gagné!  
- N'y compte pas trop! rétorqua Waya.

A deux heures du matin, plus personne n'était en aussi bon état qu'en début de soirée. Les deux petites soeurs d'Isumi s'étaient endormies dans sa chambre. Nase, Fuku, Honda, Kurashiwa et Ochi dormaient les uns sur les autres dans le canapé. Waya et Isumi étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le regard dans le vague, l'alcool anihilant totalement leurs pensées. Akira était dans le même état comateux qu'eux, les yeux fixés sur Hikaru et Sai, les deux seuls qui semblaient normaux: Sai avait fini par goûter à l'alcool et il fallait admettre qu'il avait une descente impressionnante. Il ne semblait pas du tout en ressentir les effets. Hikaru avait la migraine, mais à part ça il n'avait rien perdu de sa vitalité. Sai et lui avaient sorti le goban de la chambre d'Isumi et faisaient une partie. Akira, sans bouger, y jeta un coup d'oeil. C'était quand même une partie de haut niveau, même s'ils étaient tous les deux bourrés.   
- Ouaiiiis!! s'exclama Hikaru. J'ai gagné contre Sai!!!!!  
Waya et Isumi sursautèrent au cri d'Hikaru et posèrent leurs yeux sur lui. Mais leur cerveau n'étant pas en mesure d'enregistrer correctement les données qu'ils recevaient, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot.  
- C'est parce que je suis fatigué et que j'ai bu! se défendit Sai. En temps normal tu ne m'aurais pas battu!  
- Mais quand même! Depuis quatre ans qu'on se connaît, je ne t'avais jamais battu! Yattaaa!!!  
Sai prit un coussin et le jeta à la figure de Hikaru, qui lui en balança un autre en éclatant de rire. Ils se mirent à courir dans la pièce comme deux enfants, sous le regard amorphe de Waya, Isumi et Akira.  
- Bouh, j'ai la tête qui tourne, dit Sai quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Je vais dormir un peu.  
- Bonne idée, dit Hikaru.  
- J'ai envie de vomir, dit soudain Waya.  
Il se leva et courut à toute vitesse au toilettes. Isumi s'était endormi assis et ne remarqua pas qu'il était parti. Peu de temps après, on entendit la chasse d'eau et Waya revint s'installer à côté de Isumi, très pâle.  
- Plus jamais d'alcool, hoqueta-t-il.  
Hikaru se mit à rire.  
- On dit ça, mais la fois prochaine ça sera la même chose! Tiens! Il reste un Mon Chéri !  
Sai s'était assis dans un canapé et dormait déjà. Waya retomba dans son état de semi-coma, et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Isumi avant de s'endormir à son tour.  
- Toya, dit Hikaru avec un sourire après avoir englouti son Mon Chéri, on fait une partie?  
- Euh... oui, répondit-il, incapable de refuser une partie, même dans cet état.  
Ils commencèrent leur partie, mais ils avaient à peine fait quelques mouvements sur le goban qu'ils se disputaient déjà.  
- Concentre-toi donc! s'exclama Hikaru. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner!  
- Idiot! J'ai une affreuse migraine!  
- Moi aussi, mais si tu ne te concentres pas plus, je vais gagner!  
- Certainement pas! dit Toya, que la dispute réveillait peu à peu.  
Quelqu'un grogna dans son sommeil et ils s'arrêtèrent de crier.  
- Allons jouer dans la chambre, proposa Hikaru.  
Une fois dans la chambre doucement éclairée par la lune, où dormaient les soeurs d'Isumi, Akira chuchota:  
- Tu sais Shindo, je crois que Kurashiwa a des vues sur toi.  
- Hé! Au fait, elle a dit que tu avais dit du mal de moi, tout à l'heure. C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, dit Akira, mais je ne le pensais pas.  
- Ben alors pourquoi tu l'as dit si tu ne le pensais pas?  
Akira, dans les brumes de ses pensées, comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire que c'était pour que Kurashiwa s'éloigne de lui. Hikaru, le visage éclairé par la lune, le regardait d'un air surpris.  
- Hé, Toya? Pourquoi tu réponds pas?  
- Tu as du chocolat sur la lèvre, Shindo, dit Akira.   
Il leva le doigt et le passa sur la lèvre de Hikaru pour effacer la trace de chocolat, puis le porta à sa bouche et le lécha. C'était presque un baiser indirect...  
Hikaru le regardait d'un air de plus en plus surpris. Akira releva les yeux vers lui et sourit en voyant son air surpris. Sans réfléchir, il décala le goban qui les séparait, se rapprocha d'Hikaru et l'embrassa. Shindo eut un mouvement de recul, mais Akira chuchota:  
- Tu me détestes, Hikaru?  
En fait, c'était bien, d'être bourré. Il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom et l'embrasser, mais si on lui demandait des explications, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il était bourré et qu'il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Cette réflexion lui enleva ses dernières hésitations tandis qu'Hikaru répondait à voix basse:  
- N-Non, je ne te déteste pas...  
- Alors, s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi, juste une fois.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hikaru, qui cette fois ne se recula pas. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, Akira crut qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement son coeur battait fort... Il était réellement en train d'embrasser Hikaru ! Profitant de cet instant qui serait sans doute unique, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son rival. Il se sentit frissonner quand il réalisa qu'Hikaru lui caressait doucement la joue. Alors il ne détestait pas ça, finalement? Il s'enhardit à l'embrasser doucement dans le creux du cou, tout en lui enlevant la chemise qu'il portait par dessus un sweat-shirt.  
- Akira, murmura Shindo d'une voix à peine perceptible.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire? Hikaru n'était pas dans un état très net, mais cette pensée surnageait au dessus de toutes les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre**: Shindô no go (j'ai horreur de chercher des titres alors je fais dans la facilité XD).

**Auteur**: Sana. 

**Série**: Hikaru no go

**Genre**: yaoi, lemon.

**Couple**: Plein ! Akira-Hikaru (mon couple préféré ! (bave à mort sur son clavier) sont trop choupitchous!) Isumi-Ogata. Et d'autres...

**Disclaimer**: les persos ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, ils appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Yumi Hotta... je sais que c'est incroyable et que ça vous choque tous très fort, mais c'est la dure réalité... 

**Rating**: M ... à cause d'une scène NC-17... mais je ne suis pas très forte pour les ratings XD

**Avertissements**: spoilers de la fin du manga (puisque l'histoire prend place après). Yaoi (incroyable n'est-ce pas?)

Cashgirl : oh que oui, y'a une suite XD en fait y'a encore quinze autres chapitres derrière qui attendent sagement que j'aie le temps de les publier lol. Donc pas d'inquiètude de ce côté là XD et merci pour ta review ! 

5.

Sai ouvrit un oeil fatigué. Hikaru et Akira n'étaient plus dans le salon. Sans doute faisaient-ils une partie de go dans la chambre. A part lui, personne n'était réveillé: il s'endormit à nouveau, songeant qu'Hikaru le réveillerait s'il le fallait.

C'était très agréable, mais ce n'était pas _bien_ !  
- Toya! s'exclama soudain Hikaru en repoussant Akira. Arrête. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
- Je...  
Une des soeurs d'Isumi poussa un grognement dans son sommeil et Hikaru reprit plus bas:  
- Il ne faut pas faire ça!   
- Mais pourquoi? demanda Akira. Si ça nous plaît.  
- A moi, ça ne me plaît pas! Egoïste!  
- Je vois, dit Toya en se reculant. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de te dégoûter.  
Hikaru rougit en sentant ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers passionnés qu'ils avaient échangés. Et la sensation de la langue de Toya contre la sienne n'était vraiment pas désagréable, au contraire. Mais il s'exclama:  
- Si, ça me dégoûte! Ça me dégoûte! Ne t'approche plus de moi!  
Hikaru le repoussa, prit sa chemise que Toya avait enlevée et sortit de la chambre. Akira eut un mal fou à réfréner les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il savait que ce serait unique, d'accord, mais c'était quand même vraiment douloureux de voir Hikaru le repousser de la sorte. Et ça avait duré si peu de temps!  
Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, brûlantes, pleines de douleur et d'amère tristesse.  
Il attendit un certain temps que les larmes se tarissent puis il sortit de la chambre. Hikaru n'était pas dans le salon. Il rédigea un mot à Isumi qui dormait encore, où il le remerciait de l'avoir invité, et ou il disait qu'il s'était bien amusé, et toutes les formules de politesse qui allaient avec, puis il prit sa veste et sortit de chez lui. Shindo était assis devant la porte d'entrée, dans le couloir. Quand il vit Akira, sans un mot, il se leva, et rentra dans l'appartemment. La façon dont il claqua la porte au nez d'Akira fit plus mal à celui-ci que tout ce qu'il avait dit avant. Sentant les sanglots monter à nouveau dans sa gorge, il s'enfuit en courant dans la rue, même s'il savait que le dernier train était passé depuis longtemps et que ça allait être difficile de trouver un taxi à cette heure-ci.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hikaru? Tu as un problème? Tu as l'air bizarre.  
- Non, ça va, dit celui-ci.  
- Tu es sûr? insista Sai. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés de chez Isumi, tu n'as pas dit un mot. Tu as la gueule de bois? ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
- Non, répondit Hikaru, complètement insensible à sa plaisanterie.  
Sai fixa Hikaru pendant un certain temps. Mais il le connaissait bien, maintenant: si Hikaru ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, il ne le saurait pas. Aussi changea-t-il de sujet.  
- On fait une partie de go, Hikaru?  
- Plus tard, d'accord? dit Hikaru. J'ai mal à la tête, je ne saurai pas me concentrer.  
Ce n'était sans doute pas à cause d'un éventuel mal de tête qu'il ne saurait pas se concentrer, songea Sai. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait la façon dont Toya était parti sans rien dire pendant la nuit... est-ce que c'était lié? Waya n'avait pas décoléré, indigné par le manque de politesse d'Akira, qui était parti comme un voleur et qui s'était contenté de laisser un mot au lieu de remercier Isumi de vive voix. Il avait même pris à témoin Hikaru, qui pour une fois, n'avait rien fait pour le défendre.   
Oui, c'est ça... il devait sans doute s'être disputé avec lui...  
- Hikaru? Tu t'es disputé avec Toya-kun?  
- Mais non, dit Hikaru d'une voix faible. Laisse tomber, Sai. Bon, je vais aller à la Ki-in.  
- Mais tu n'as pas de parties, ce matin.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai... alors je vais aller voir si ton inscription à l'examen pro s'est bien déroulée.  
- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Hikaru avec un pâle sourire. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici et jouer au go avec ma mère. Enfin, fais comme tu veux. Je reviens tout à l'heure.  
Il sortit de la chambre et Sai resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'Hikaru refusait qu'il vienne avec lui! Décidément, il se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé...

C'était vraiment dur de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? C'était la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver. Il avait l'impression que rien ne serait plus pareil, dorénavant. Et c'était sans doute vrai.  
Pourquoi, pourquoi Toya avait-il fait une chose pareille? Il était bourré, c'est vrai... mais Hikaru sentait que ce n'était pas uniquement un problème d'alcool. En arrivant à la Nihon Ki-in, il croisa Kurashiwa, qui lui sourit.  
- Bonjour Shindo-sempai.  
- Bonjour, Kurashiwa.  
En lui jetant un coup d'oeil, il vit qu'elle avait l'air bizarre.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as la gueule de bois?  
- Moi? Je n'ai presque pas bu, sourit-elle.  
- Ah, bon. Alors que se passe-t-il?  
- Euh... Shindo-sempai, je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
Elle semblait vraiment stressée: elle se tordait les mains dans son dos et évitait le regard de Hikaru. Celui-ci, qui ne savait pas du tout ou elle voulait en venir, demanda:  
- Oui, quoi?  
- ... S'il te plaît, sors avec moi!

Ogata regardait la partie d'Isumi. Il jouait bien, même très bien. Il ne perdait pas son calme et son jeu était profond. Son adversaire était déstabilisé. Quand il se leva, sa partie gagnée, Ogata alla lui parler.  
- Isumi-kun, voudrais-tu jouer une partie avec moi ?  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux, très surpris.  
- Ogata-sama! Vous voulez que je joue avec vous?  
- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.  
Isumi rougit, ce qu'Ogata trouva adorable.  
- Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
- Allons, allons, dit Ogata. J'ai juste envie de jouer contre toi. Viens, allons ailleurs.  
Il entraîna Isumi dans la salle ou les gens qui n'étaient pas inseï venaient s'entraîner. Isumi, lui, n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous jouer contre moi, Ogata-sama?  
- Quelle question! Parce que tu m'intéresses, bien sûr. J'ai regardé ta partie, tout à l'heure, tu joues très bien.  
C'était vrai, il l'intéressait ... Pas seulement en go, d'ailleurs. Il devait admettre que depuis qu'Isumi l'avait félicité pour sa victoire contre le vieux Kuwabara, il avait souvent pensé à lui, à son visage souriant et ses yeux brillants... Et puis, il dégageait une telle innocence... aussi pur qu'un agneau.  
- Fais nigiri, dit Ogata.  
Il prit une poignée de pierres dans sa main tandis qu'Isumi en posait deux sur le goban.   
- Je suis blanc, dit-il au jeune homme. Noir dispose d'un komi de 5 points et demi. C'est d'accord?  
- D'accord, répondit Isumi.

- Akira-san! Tu n'as pas de parties aujourd'hui? demanda sa mère.  
- Je suis malade, grommela Akira, enfoui sous les couettes.  
- Mais tu as déjà manqué samedi aussi. Tu devrais y aller aujourd'hui.  
Akira poussa un soupir.  
- C'est bon, ma partie est cet après-midi.  
Il était bien obligé de s'y rendre, cette fois. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas croiser Shindo... ça ne devait pas être trop dur: sans doute que lui aussi s'employait à l'éviter.  
Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, son père lui dit:  
- Akira, tu as des nouvelles de Fujiwara-san?  
- Je l'ai vu vendredi dernier.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Bien.  
Il n'était pas très loquace, mais tant pis.  
- La prochaine fois que tu le verras, dis-lui qu'il est le bienvenu ici, surtout.  
- Oui, oui...  
Décidément, son père était en train de tomber amoureux de Fujiwara-san ou quoi? Il n'avait que lui à la bouche, ces derniers temps. Il veillait tard pour refaire toutes les parties qu'ils avaient disputé. Il avait aussi étudié la partie que Sai avait joué sur internet contre Akira. Visiblement, il voulait tout connaître de son adversaire. Akira se demandait s'il le considérait comme son rival; ça aurait été drôle: le père rival de Fujiwara-san, le fils rival de son meilleur ami.  
Son meilleur ami ? Qu'est-ce que Fujiwara-san était vraiment pour Hikaru? Finalement, il ne savait toujours rien, à part le fait qu'ils étaient très proches. Comme il aurait aimé savoir... mais il était persuadé à présent que Hikaru ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Il n'avait même pas son numéro de portable pour lui envoyer un sms d'excuse... d'ailleurs, ça reviendrait à dire qu'il avait agi consciemment, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Autant utiliser l'excuse de l'alcool tant qu'il pouvait. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas de portable, donc il ne pouvait pas envoyer de sms...

- J'abandonne, dit Isumi.  
- Merci pour la partie, répondit Ogata. Ton attaque dans le coin droit était très bien menée.  
- Oui, mais vous avez brillamment contre-attaqué. Je n'avais pas lu cette possibilité. Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas Honinbô pour rien, dit Isumi avec un petit rire.  
Ogata se sentit flatté. Décidément, il était bien, ce petit!  
- Dis-moi, Isumi-kun, est-ce que tu as un maître d'études? Voudrais-tu participer au groupe d'étude de Toya-sama?  
Isumi, incapable d'en croire ses yeux, fixa Ogata pendant un certain moment avant de se rendre compte que c'était très impoli de regarder les gens avec autant d'insistance. Rougissant, il baissa les yeux.  
- Euh... je vous remercie de votre offre, Ogata-sama, mais je fais déjà partie de Kyuseikai...  
- Ah, l'association des neuf étoiles?  
- Oui, répondit Isumi.  
- Tant pis, dit Ogata gaiment. Si tu changes d'avis un jour, fais moi signe!  
- Oui... bien sûr, répondit Isumi. Merci pour tout.  
Ogata lui fit un sourire et quitta la pièce. Isumi, troublé, resta ranger les pierres.

Ouf, il n'avait pas croisé Hikaru aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment invivable. A la Nihon Ki-in, chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit de pas dans les couloir, ou une porte qui se fermait, dès qu'il entendait quelqu'un arriver, il sursautait, le coeur battant la chamade. C'était ridicule!  
Il marchait dans la rue, libéré de son calvaire, quand quelqu'un le héla.  
- Toya-kun!  
Son coeur fit un bond immense. Il se retourna, mais ce n'était pas Hikaru. C'était Fujiwarano Sai-san.  
- Fujiwara-san! s'exclama-t-il. Que faites-vous ici?  
- Eh bien je t'ai vu dans la rue et j'ai voulu te parler, alors je t'ai suivi, sourit Sai.  
Parmi les adultes qu'il connaissait, à part Ogata-sensei et Ichikawa-san, il était le seul à ne pas le traiter comme un maître du go, à l'appeler Toya-kun et à le tutoyer. Ce n'était pas pour déranger Akira, au contraire, il se sentait plutôt flatté que LE Sai du net soit familier avec lui, mais ça le troublait un peu. Comme la première fois ou ils s'étaient rencontrés, et que Sai s'était écrié "Toya-kun!" alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus. Et le fait qu'il avait rougi, et la façon dont Hikaru lui avait jeté un regard d'avertissement. Il était sûr que ça cachait quelque chose, mais bon, les chances qu'Hikaru lui raconte tout s'étaient brutalement amenuisées depuis vendredi dernier. Tiens, justement, c'était bizarre, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, aujourd'hui? Il lui posa la question.  
- Non, sourit Sai. Il me semble un peu bizarre depuis la fête, alors je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
Akira se figea. Pas étonnant que Hikaru soit bizarre! Vu ce qu'il s'était passé... Mais visiblement, il n'avait rien raconté à Fujiwara-san. Alors il fallait nier, nier, le plus possible.  
- Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés? demanda Sai.  
- Euh, dit Akira, pris au dépourvu par la question, non. Enfin, si, un peu.  
C'était étrange, mais il ne parvenait pas à lui mentir. Sai avait un visage si innocent qu'Akira aurait eu l'impression de le souiller s'il lui avait menti.  
- Ah bon? demanda Sai. Il m'a pourtant dit que ce n'était pas le cas.  
- Disons qu'on a joué une partie de go... et que ça a dégénéré.  
C'était la stricte vérité, en fait. Même si ça n'avait sans doute pas dégénéré de la façon dont Sai l'imaginait.  
- Vous savez, on s'engueule souvent quand on joue au go, dit Akira.  
- Oui, je sais, dit Sai. Hikaru me l'a dit.  
Toya ne put empêcher son coeur de bondir stupidement. C'est vrai, Hikaru avait dit qu'il avait parlé de lui à Fujiwara-san, mais ça faisait bizarre de l'entendre de la bouche de Sai lui même.  
En tout cas, il était tout seul et ne semblait pas être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hikaru et lui. C'était une occasion à ne pas rater.  
- Fujiwara-san, vous voulez faire une partie avec moi?  
- Avec joie! s'exclama Sai, les yeux brillants, incapable de résister à une partie de go.  
Rien qu'à voir son regard, Akira comprit combien Sai était profondément passionné de go. Sans doute encore plus que lui, ou son père, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il était aussi doué?  
- Ou allons-nous jouer?  
- Dans le club de mon père? proposa Akira.  
- Mais... je ne sais pas si je saurai retrouver le chemin jusque chez Hikaru.  
- Jusque chez Shindo? demanda Akira, surpris. Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous habitez chez lui...  
- C'est parce que ma... maison a brûlé, dit Sai. J'habite chez lui en attendant de trouver un appartement.  
Il semblait avoir des difficultés à en parler. C'était sans doute douloureux pour lui, songea Akira. Il était à mille lieues de se douter que c'était parce qu'il détestait mentir que c'était dur pour Sai de dire ça. Et puis, il se demandait depuis combien de temps ils habitaient ensemble... Ce n'était pas qu'il était jaloux, non non, mais...  
Si, en fait, il était jaloux jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Déjà, il était jaloux de la chance qu'avait Hikaru d'habiter avec une personne telle que Sai et d'être si proche de lui. Mais surtout il était jaloux de la chance qu'avait Sai d'habiter avec Hikaru et d'être si proche de lui!   
- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Akira en reprenant le fil initial de leur conversation, je pourrais vous raccompagner là ou nous nous sommes croisés. Ou bien à la Nihon Ki-in. Vous savez comment on fait pour aller de la Ki-in à chez Shindo, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui, dit Sai en souriant. Merci, Toya-kun.  
Akira lui sourit en retour. Fujiwara-san était vraiment adorable.


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici le chapitre 6 ! Enjoy ! (et désolée pour le retard...)

6.

Comme Hikaru semblait très préoccupé ces derniers temps, et que, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, ça devait avoir un rapport avec Toya, Sai ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait joué contre lui dans le club de son père. Sans doute valait-il mieux. Hikaru était capable de piquer des colères pour rien.  
Mais bizarrement, il était très silencieux, ces derniers temps.  
- Hikaru, ça va?  
- Hmm? Oui oui.  
- Tu es sûr?  
- Oui.  
- ...  
Sai aurait adoré l'aider, mais Hikaru n'avait visiblement pas envie de se laisser aider. Sai n'avait pas le choix.  
- On joue?  
- Oui.

Depuis une semaine, Toya n'avait pas croisé Hikaru. Dans un sens, ça valait mieux, c'était certain, mais sa présence lui manquait terriblement.  
Il attendait l'ascenseur dans un couloir quand il entendit des voix connues parler ensemble.  
- Alors j'ai joué contre lui, et il m'a proposé de rejoindre le groupe d'étude de Toya Meijin...  
- De Toya Meijin? Tu as refusé, j'espère!  
- Waya, les Toya ne sont pas mes rivaux, à moi, tu sais...  
Isumi s'arrêta net quand il vit Toya, devant l'ascenseur qu'ils allaient prendre, le regard posé sur lui, très calme.  
- Bonjour Isumi-san, bonjour Waya-kun, dit-il. Merci pour la fête de la fois dernière, Isumi-san. C'était très amusant.  
- Merci, balbutia Isumi, horriblement gêné, tandis que Waya grommelait un bonjour plein de mauvaise volonté.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dedans dans un silence gêné. Les portes allaient se fermer quand une main les arrêta. Kurashiwa entra dans l'ascenseur.  
- Oh! s'exclama-t-elle. Bonjour tout le monde!  
Etrangement, l'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt.  
- Toya-san, ça va?  
- Oui, merci. Et toi?  
- Très bien, sourit-elle. Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Shindo-sempai?  
- Non, répondit Isumi, désolé.  
- Dis donc, se moqua gentiment Waya, tu l'adores, Shindo!  
- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Et encore heureux, puisqu'on sort ensemble.  
On pouvait dire que la réaction qu'elle provoqua fut grandiose. Waya poussa un énorme hurlement qui ressemblait à un "KOUWAAAAAAAAA?", Isumi sursauta et regarda Waya de l'air de quelqu'un qui n'y comprenait rien (air que lui rendait bien Waya, d'ailleurs), et Akira, livide, s'appuyant contre le mur, faisait des efforts _énormissimes_ pour ne pas s'évanouir. Hikaru... et Kurashiwa... Hikaru... et Kurashiwa... Hikaru et Kurashiwa... Impossible!  
- M-M-Mais depuis quand? balbutia Waya.  
- Depuis samedi dernier.  
- Samedi dernier? Mais ça fait presque une semaine! Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit?  
- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas fier de sortir avec moi, dit Kurashiwa d'un air piteux.  
- Mais non, la rassura Isumi. Hikaru n'est pas trop du genre à se vanter partout d'avoir une copine, c'est tout. N'empêche que ça m'étonne, ajouta-t-il en regardant Waya.  
- C'est moi qui ai été le plus étonnée, sourit Kurashiwa. Je lui ai presque crié: "sors avec moi!" et j'ai cru qu'il allait me traiter de folle ou je ne sais quoi, mais il m'a répondu presque aussitôt "d'accord". J'ai cru que j'étais en train de rêver, dit-elle avec un large sourire.  
Akira, lui, était en train de cauchemarder. Ce n'était pas possible... Impossible... Et juste le lendemain, en plus... Comme pour mieux lui montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de se suicider, mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le courage. Et puis, ce n'était pas en se suicidant que Shindo allait lui tomber dans les bras.  
- C'est bizarre, je pensais qu'au moins, il te l'aurait dit, à toi, dit Kurashiwa à Toya.  
- Et pourquoi seulement à lui? s'énerva Waya. On est tous ses amis, ici! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Toya aurait eu un traitement de faveur!  
Dans ce cas précis, Akira pouvait difficilement appeler ça "un traitement de faveur". Et dans ce cas précis, si traitement de faveur il y avait, il semblait clair qu'il était sans doute le dernier sur la liste de Shindo (1) depuis vendredi dernier.  
Si seulement il ne s'était rien passé! Il se maudissait. Même bourré, il aurait quand même du comprendre que tout ça ne mènerait à rien. Ou si: à foncer dans un mur. S'il ne s'était rien passé, Hikaru serait peut-être sorti avec Kurashiwa (et même peut-être pas, s'il y songeait... si on admettait qu'Hikaru faisait ça en réaction au geste d'Akira, si Akira n'avait rien fait, Hikaru n'aurait pas accepté la proposition de Kurashiwa... cette idée le rendait malade. Il espérait de toute ses forces que ça ne soit pas le cas...), mais en tout cas, il n'aurait pas perdu son amitié ni son estime.  
Bref, ça n'avait servi à rien. Non, c'était encore pire que de n'avoir servi à rien: ça avait tout gâché.  
Bref, il se maudissait.

- Hikaru! Mais fais un peu attention!  
Hikaru sursauta quand Sai captura ses pierres. Il n'avait pas vu...  
- Je n'avais pas vu...  
- Mais tu dis ça tout le temps, ces derniers temps, Hikaru! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à la personne contre qui tu as perdu ta partie, hier? Je n'avais pas vu? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui te préoccupe, mais tu devrais au moins être capable de te concentrer pendant les parties!  
- Je sais, grogna Hikaru.  
- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te réconcilier avec Toya?  
Hikaru sursauta.  
- Qui t'a dit qu'on s'était fâchés?  
- Lui-même.  
- Tu lui as parlé? Quand?  
- Lundi dernier.  
- Et il t'a dit quoi?  
- Tu me parais bien curieux, d'un coup! Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me dire que tu t'étais fâché avec Toya? Vous vous disputez toujours, j'aurais pu comprendre!  
- Mais on ne s'est pas fâchés! s'exclama Hikaru. Tu veux savoir la vérité? Il m'a embrassé! On jouait au go et il s'est mis à m'embrasser! Tu comprends?  
Stupéfait, Sai fixa Hikaru.  
- C'est vrai?  
- Il ne te l'a pas dit, ça, Sai?  
- Il m'a dit que vous jouiez au go et que... que ça avait dégénéré.  
Hikaru eut un rire amer.  
- Ah, oui, ça a bien dégénéré, même!  
- Mais il a peut-être fait ça parce qu'il avait bu, tu ne crois pas, Hikaru?  
- Peut-être, mais on passe notre temps à s'éviter, depuis! S'il avait fait ça parce qu'il était bourré, il serait venu me voir en me demandant des excuses, peut-être, mais il ne m'aurait pas évité comme ça, si?  
- Si c'est toi qui l'évites, tu penses peut-être que lui aussi t'évite alors que ce n'est pas vrai.  
- Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas que ça. Quand on a été dormir chez lui, il a passé ses doigts dans mes cheveux!  
- Tu avais peut-être une poussière dedans.  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a sorti quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait, mais il faisait noir et on ne pouvait rien voir.  
- Alors c'est qu'il est amoureux de toi, Hikaru.  
Hikaru fixa Sai, les yeux écarquillés. Son ami venait de prononcer exactement les mots qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas entendre. Il refusait d'admettre que Toya puisse être amoureux de lui. C'était impossible.  
- Tu... tu crois, Sai?  
- Vu la façon dont tu l'as repoussé, il doit être très triste. Il avait l'air fatigué, lundi dernier, quand j'y repense... Hikaru, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir pour t'excuser?  
- M'excuser? Oh, non non non, je ne pourrai jamais le regarder en face après ce qu'il s'est passé la fois dernière.  
- Pourquoi? C'est lui qui t'a embrassé, pas toi.  
- Justement, c'est à lui de venir s'excuser!  
- Mais c'est toi qui l'as repoussé.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre! C'est un garçon!  
- Et alors? rétorqua Sai, avec une ouverture d'esprit qui stupéfia Hikaru.  
- Mais... ça ne te dérangerait pas? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant. De te faire embrasser par un garçon?  
Sai se mit à rire.  
- Tu es homophobe, Hikaru?  
- Non, bien sûr, mais...  
- Alors ou est le problème?  
- Je ne suis peut-être pas homophobe, mais je ne suis pas gay non plus! glapit Hikaru.  
Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Sai, qui soupira.  
- Tu sais, Sai, dit Hikaru en hésitant, je sors avec Kurashiwa maintenant.  
- Quoi ??? s'exclama Sai. Depuis quand?  
- Depuis samedi.  
Sai le regarda, mais Hikaru ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.  
- En fait, elle est venue me voir quand je suis allée à la Nihon Ki-in et elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle... et j'allais dire non, mais j'ai pensé à Toya, et finalement, j'ai dit oui...  
- Idiot! s'exclama Sai en frappant la tête de Hikaru avec son éventail.  
- Hé! s'exclama Hikaru en grimaçant. Arrête, ça fait mal!  
- Mais attends, Hikaru! Tu sors avec elle à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Toya? Tu sors avec elle pour te prouver que tu n'es pas gay ??? Tu te rends compte qu'avec ce genre de comportement débile, tu les blesses tous les deux?  
- Mais je fais ce que je veux! se révolta Hikaru. Si j'ai envie de sortir avec Kurashiwa, c'est mon droit, non?  
- Oui! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de la faire souffrir!  
- Mais je ne la fais pas souffrir.  
- Pas encore, mais tu crois qu'elle réagirait comment si elle apprenait que tu sors avec elle parce que tu as peur d'être gay?  
- Ce n'est pas pour ça !!!! s'exclama Hikaru.  
- Menteur, lâcha Sai.  
Il semblait tellement mécontent que Hikaru, au bout du rouleau, se mit à sangloter.  
- Hikaru? dit Sai, se sentant un peu coupable.  
- Je n'en peux plus! J'ai peur de le croiser à chaque fois que je vais à la Nihon Ki-in! Pourquoi il a fait ça, Sai, pourquoi il a fait ça?  
- Du calme, Hikaru, chuchota Sai en le serrant contre lui. Calme-toi. Calme-toi...

C'était samedi soir, et une pluie battante tombait sur Tôkyô. Ogata aperçut une silhouette familière qui courait dans la rue.  
- Isumi-kun? dit-il en arrêtant la voiture à sa hauteur.  
- Ogata-sama! s'exclama-t-il.  
Il avait toujours l'air surpris de le voir s'adresser à lui, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser Ogata.  
- Je te dépose quelque part?  
- Je suis déjà trempé, sourit Isumi. Je ne voudrais pas salir votre voiture.  
C'était un argument de poids... Ogata trouva un compromis en prenant une couverture derrière et en l'étalant sur le siège avant.  
- Voilà, comme ça, pas de danger. Tu montes?  
- Oui. Merci beaucoup.  
- Je te dépose ou?  
Isumi lui indiqua l'adresse de son appartement. Ogata remarqua qu'il frissonnait, et il monta le chauffage.  
- Tu ferais mieux de te sécher rapidement, quand tu seras chez toi.  
- Sans doute, rit Isumi, les lèvres un peu bleues tant il avait froid. Quelle pluie...  
- Oui, à ne pas mettre un chien dehors.  
- C'est très gentil à vous de me raccompagner, Ogata-sama.  
- Je t'en prie, sourit Ogata.  
- Vous prenez la prochaine à droite, c'est juste là.  
- Ah. D'accord.  
C'était lui ou le trajet avait été super court? Il se gara près de l'appartement que lui indiqua Isumi tout en faisant de son mieux pour profiter de ses derniers instants avec lui (_hein? profiter? j'ai vraiment pensé que je voulais profiter de mes derniers instants avec lui_? se dit-il) quand Isumi lui dit:  
- Ogata-sama, je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ou quelque chose du genre pour vous remercier?  
- Avec joie, s'entendit-il répondre.  
C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de chez Isumi.  
- Tes parents ne vont pas être dérangés? demanda Ogata.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Isumi, j'habite seul.  
Il était visible qu'il n'avait aucun sous-entendu en tête quand il avait invité Ogata à venir boire un thé, mais celui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées déplacées quand il entendit la réponse d'Isumi. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de l'embrasser, de caresser doucement son corps... _Arrête_, s'intima-t-il mentalement. _Arrête_. Isumi prit son manteau et l'accrocha à un portemanteau dans l'entrée, puis il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda avec un grand sourire:  
- Que voulez-vous boire?  
- Un thé, ça sera très bien.  
- Je vais le préparer.  
Ogata, resté seul, admira la simplicité de l'aménagement de l'appartement. Simplicité qui n'était pas dépourvue de bon goût, pourtant.  
Quand Isumi ramena deux tasses de thé brûlant, Ogata remarqua qu'il était toujours trempé.  
- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te sécher, suggéra-t-il, ou tu vas attraper froid.  
- Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul alors que c'est moi qui vous ai invité.  
- Idiot, je peux bien supporter de rester tout seul quelques minutes pendant que tu te sèches. Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes la crève à cause de moi.  
- Très bien, dit Isumi en souriant. Je reviens, ne m'attendez pas pour boire votre thé, surtout.  
Ogata hocha la tête et Isumi disparut dans la salle de bain. Du salon, il entendit le sèche cheveux se mettre en marche. Puis il y eut un gros fracas et il entendit Isumi pousser un cri de surprise.  
Il se leva d'un bond, reposant avec hâte sa tasse dans la coupelle avant de se précipiter à la salle de bain.  
- Isumi-kun? dit-il en entrebaîllant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
- J'ai reçu un coup de jus, dit Isumi avec un rire gêné en montrant le sèche cheveux par terre, ça m'a surpris. J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé.  
Il était torse nu et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. En essayant de ne pas se troubler devant cette vision, Ogata ramassa le sèche cheveux et appuya sur le bouton, mais rien ne se produisit. Il ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et appuya encore plusieurs fois de suite, mais le sèche-cheveux s'obstinait à ne pas redémarrer.  
- Oh non, soupira Isumi, je l'ai cassé. Quel idiot.  
- Mais non, dit Ogata.  
Il donna un coup de poing dedans (pas trop fort, quand même, après tout, ce n'était pas à lui) et aussitôt, l'appareil se remit en marche à grand bruit.  
- Woah! Super! dit Isumi avec un grand sourire. Merci beaucoup!  
Il tendait la main pour le récupérer mais Ogata secoua la tête.  
- Non, tu vas encore le faire tomber. Je vais le faire.  
Sécher les cheveux humides d'Isumi, quel plaisir! Mais le jeune homme rougit en disant:  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, Ogata-sama, je sais me sécher les cheveux tout seul...  
- C'est bon. Sèche-toi le reste, plutôt, dit-il en prenant d'une main une serviette sur un portant et en lui tendant, avec le sèche cheveux dans l'autre main.  
Isumi passa la serviette sur ses épaules et se frictionna avec pendant qu'Ogata séchait ses cheveux. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait la chance de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Isumi sans se faire repousser. Ce qui, évidemment, l'enhardit à tenter plus. Il se pencha vers le cou d'Isumi et déposa un baiser dessus. Isumi, très surpris et très choqué, se tourna vers lui, écarlate.  
- Ogata-sama, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!  
Ogata profita du fait qu'Isumi se tournait vers lui pour lui prendre le menton et l'embrasser. Le sèche cheveux fonctionnait toujours dans sa main gauche, mais il en avait oublié l'existence. Isumi tentait de se dégager.  
- Arrêtez, Ogata-sama!  
Il se recula, s'essuyant les lèvres avec son bras, et regardant Ogata comme s'il était une bête sauvage échappée d'un zoo.  
- Vous êtes devenu fou?  
Ogata arrêta le sèche cheveux et le posa à côté du lavabo.  
- Si oui, c'est entièrement par ta faute, répondit-il.  
Il s'approcha d'Isumi en l'embrassa encore une fois. Le jeune homme possédant moins de force que lui, il avait réussi à attraper ses poignets et Isumi n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Malgré tout, il faisait de son mieux pour résister: les dents serrées, il barrait obstinément l'entrée de sa bouche à Ogata.  
- Isumi, murmura-t-il d'une voix très douce, laisse-toi faire... Laisse-toi faire un instant, et si tu n'as pas aimé, je t'autorise à me frapper.  
Isumi ne répondit rien, mais quand Ogata reprit possession de sa bouche, il lui sembla que sa défense se faisait plus faible. Finalement, Isumi desserra lentement les dents, même s'il restait malgré tout visiblement récalcitrant, et leurs langues se touchèrent. Ogata prit le risque de lâcher un des poignets d'Isumi pour caresser sa joue, se demandant si le jeune allait s'en servir pour le repousser. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas; peut-être qu'Isumi appréciait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, finalement.  
Ou peut-être pas, se dit-il quand Isumi le rejeta de toutes ses forces, se frottant la bouche frénétiquement, le visage livide.  
- Vous êtes complètement dingue! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Isumi-kun...  
Il avait compté sur son talent de séducteur et son habilité à embrasser pour mettre le garçon dans sa poche. Visiblement, il s'était trompé dans ses calculs.  
- Sortez de chez moi! cria Isumi, hystérique.  
Ogata lut une telle colère et un tel ressentiment dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'il en fut presque choqué. Est-ce que ça valait bien la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un baiser seulement? Mais Isumi ne voulut rien entendre et Ogata fut bien obligé de prendre la porte, sans même avoir bu le thé pour lequel il était venu.  
- Excuse-moi, Isumi-kun, dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte. Tu m'entends? Je te demande de m'excuser.  
- Allez-vous en! s'exclama Isumi à travers la porte.  
- Isumi-kun...  
- Barrez-vous ou j'appelle la police!  
Il était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.  
- Bon, je m'en vais, mais on en reparlera un jour ou l'autre.  
La porte resta silencieuse. Ogata, de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été éconduit aussi brutalement, regagna sa voiture en jurant.

(1): mouahahaha, jeu de mot foireux inside XD


	7. Chapitre 7

Voici le chapitre 7, tadaaaam !!!! lol. Merci pour vos commentaires :D

Cashgirl: oui, quand j'écris du yaoi, j'avoue que je ne le fais pas à moitié, lol.

Sylewan: euh, moi je veux bien t'envoyer un e-mail, mais ça serait pas plus facile de mettre l'histoire en favoris ou un truc du genre? Lol. En tout cas, contente que tu aimes:)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents! ;)

7.

- Hikaru, téléphone pour toi!  
Le coeur d'Hikaru bondit. Ce n'était pas Toya, quand même? Mais bon, de toute façon, si c'était lui, il avait admis l'idée qu'il fallait qu'il s'excuse, alors autant prendre le taureau par les cornes une bonne fois pour toutes.  
- Moshi moshi.  
- Salut Shindo, ça va?  
- ... Yashiro?  
- Eh oui! Comment ça va depuis la coupe Hokuto?  
Quel soulagement. Ce n'était pas Toya. Et puis, il était content que Yashiro l'appelle, depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il sourit.  
- Super bien, et toi?  
- Pareil, sourit Yashiro. Bon, je t'appelais parce que je passe à Tôkyô dans quelques jours avec mon maître, donc je voulais savoir si ça te dirait qu'on se dispute une petite partie en attendant la prochaine coupe Hokuto.  
Hikaru se mit à rire.  
- T'es confiant, dis moi! Tu penses que tu seras sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe la fois prochaine?  
- Bien sûr! Et t'as intérêt à en être aussi!  
- Alors là, rit Hikaru. J'espère que pour les éliminatoires ils ne nous mettront pas dans la même partie du tableau.  
Yashiro se mit à rire.  
- Cette fois-ci, ça m'étonnerait. Bon, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
- Oui, eh ben écoute, pas de problème. Tu vas à l'hôtel?  
- Oui, on a réservé une chambre. On reste trois jours.  
- Bon, ça va, on aura bien le temps de se voir. Tu sais ou est la Ki-in?  
- Euh, non.  
- Tu as un portable? Tu me passes ton numéro et je t'appelerai pour te dire ou on se donnera rendez-vous, d'accord?  
- Ok. T'es prêt à noter?  
- Attends. C'est bon.  
Hikaru prit un stylo et le petit carnet à côté du téléphone et nota le numéro de Yashiro en grand, qu'il entoura.  
- C'est noté. Pourquoi tu viens à Tôkyô?  
- Mon maître s'est mis en tête de rencontrer Serizawa 7 dan.  
- Serizawa?  
- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon. Je préfèrerais rencontrer Toya-sama. On va peut-être faire un détour par chez lui.  
Le coeur d'Hikaru se serra au nom de Toya. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis le jour de la fête d'Isumi, soit plus d'une semaine et demi auparavant... En tout cas, Hikaru savait quelle serait la prochaine question de Yashiro.  
- Et Toya, comment il va?  
- Euh... bien, je suppose.  
- Tu supposes?  
- Euh... on ne s'est pas vus depuis environ deux semaines.  
- Ah bon? Vous vous êtes encore disputés?  
- Eh oui, grimaça Hikaru. Encore.  
- Pff, vous êtes toujours bien les mêmes.  
Rien n'est moins sûr, songea Hikaru.  
- Bon, Shindo, je dois te laisser. J'arriverai sur Tokyo lundi prochain, dans cinq jours, et on part jeudi matin. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un email lundi sur mon portable pour que je te dise quand est-ce que je suis libre, ok?  
- Ok, ça marche.  
- Super! Bon bah à bientôt alors.  
- Ouais, à bientôt.  
Hikaru raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Cool! Il allait rejouer contre Yashiro!  
- Sai ! dit il en remontant dans la chambre. Yashiro va venir lundi!  
- Yashiro? dit Sai, levant les yeux du goban. Qui est-ce?  
- Ah! C'est vrai que tu étais déjà parti quand il est arrivé.  
Il y avait déjà eu tellement de choses à raconter à Sai qu'il en avait sans doute oublié, mais il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir parlé de Yashiro.  
- C'est le type qui a fait équipe avec Toya et moi à la coupe Hokuto.  
- Ah, le garçon qui joue son premier coup au tengen?  
Ah, donc il lui en avait bien parlé, finalement.  
- Oui, c'est lui. Tu verras, il est drôlement balaise. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait jouer avec toi. Faudrait arranger ça quand on le verra.  
- Oui! Oui! s'exclama Sai, toujours heureux quand on lui proposait une partie de go. Au fait, Hikaru, est-ce que je pourrai rejouer contre Toya-sama, bientôt?  
Hikaru se figea. Il essayait le plus possible de ne pas penser à tout ce qui se rapportait à Toya, même si ses parties avec Akira lui manquaient. Encore pire, depuis qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, Hikaru avait l'impression de faire du surplace. Il était déjà resté plusieurs mois sans voir Akira, mais là, comme ils s'étaient quittés en de très mauvais termes, ce n'était pas la même chose. Sai remarqua la réaction d'Hikaru et dit:  
- Tu n'as toujours pas surmonté le problème, n'est-ce pas?  
- Bientôt, promit Hikaru. Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Bientôt.

Isumi et Waya étaient partis manger à leur Nac Donald préféré.  
- C'est bizarre, dit Isumi.  
- Quoi?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Waya leva les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est très clair, Isumi-san.  
- Non, mais je me dis qu'il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres autour de nous.  
- Comme quoi?  
- Tu n'as pas l'impression que Toya est étrange depuis quelques temps? Il n'arrête pas de gagner.  
- Ça ne change pas d'habitude! grinça Waya.  
- Non, mais je l'ai regardé jouer, hier. On dirait qu'il joue avec encore plus de hargne qu'avant. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Shindo.  
- Hein? Il s'est passé quelque chose?  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué? Ils ne se parlent plus du tout depuis ma fête alors qu'avant ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.  
- Avant que Fujiwara-san n'arrive, tu veux dire. Il doit y avoir une histoire de jalousie dans l'air, ricana Waya.  
- Oui mais Toya était parti sans rien dire et Hikaru n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.  
- Vu l'alcool qu'on avait bu, normal qu'il ne soit pas dans son assiette!  
- Oui, mais c'était différent! insista Isumi. Et puis, pourquoi il s'est mis à sortir aussi brusquement avec Kurashiwa? Ils se connaissent à peine!  
- Mais il était intéressé par elle dès qu'il l'a vue. Et elle, elle a l'air raide dingue de lui.  
- Je ne les ai pas souvent vus ensemble, réfléchit Isumi. Je me demande si ça va bien entre eux.  
- Arrête de jouer les commères! dit Waya. Ça ne regarde qu'eux.  
- C'est vrai, dit Isumi, songeur.  
- Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, attaqua brusquement Waya.  
Isumi, pris au dépourvu, renversa du coca sur la table. Ecarlate, il l'essuya avec une serviette.  
- Ah ah! triompha Waya. Que s'est-il passé?  
- Rien.  
Mais il évitait le regard de Waya et semblait d'un coup particulièrement sombre.  
- C'est quelque chose de grave, Isumi-san? demanda Waya, redevenu sérieux.  
- Euh... non. Je ne crois pas.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, à la fin? demanda son ami, réellement inquiet à présent. Dis-moi!  
- Waya, si je te le dis, il faut que tu me jures que tu n'en parleras à personne. D'accord?  
- Je te le jure, dit Waya, intrigué.  
- Promis?  
- Promis, mais dépêche-toi de me raconter!  
- Bon... en fait, l'autre jour, il pleuvait à verse et je rentrais chez moi... Et... Ogata-sama m'a vu et m'a dit qu'il allait me déposer en voiture.  
- Ogata-sama? dit Waya d'un air ahuri.  
- Oui. Alors il m'a raccompagné chez moi et pour le remercier je l'ai invité à monter boire un thé...  
Waya était suspendu aux lèvres de son ami.  
- Et en fait je suis allé me sécher les cheveux parce que j'étais trempé... et il est venu dans la salle de bain et il m'a embrassé, dit Isumi, horriblement gêné.  
- C'est vrai? demanda Waya, incrédule. Pas possible! Ogata-sama?  
- Pas si fort! s'exclama Isumi avant de reprendre plus bas: Oui, Ogata-sama. Je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça.  
- Mais tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, hein? dit Waya avec une certaine nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Bien sûr que non! Je l'ai viré de chez moi en vitesse!  
Waya sourit, visiblement soulagé.  
- Eh ben dis donc... je n'aurais jamais cru ça de la part d'Ogata-sama. Quel pervers...  
Isumi hocha la tête d'un air de totale approbation.  
- Alors maintenant, j'ai peur de le croiser, avoua-t-il piteusement.  
- T'inquiète, Isumi-san! Je vais rester avec toi et si Ogata s'approche, je lui en mets une!  
- Merci, Waya, dit Isumi avec un sourire qui retourna le coeur de son ami. C'est gentil.  
Waya rougit et baissa la tête. Raaah, quelle chance il avait eu, ce Ogata! Embrasser Isumi! Mais quelle chance!!!! Dire que lui, ça faisait des mois qu'il en rêvait sans oser le faire... même quand Isumi était en train de dormir, à sa fête, il l'avait regardé pendant un certain temps sans oser rien faire...  
- En même temps, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le faire monter chez toi?  
- Je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'il était pervers, dit Isumi. Il a l'air si classe d'habitude. Je voulais juste le remercier de m'avoir raccompagné...  
Tout en parlant, ils avaient quitté le NcDo et étaient arrivés à la Nihon Ki-in. La première personne qu'ils virent en arrivant fut Ogata.  
- Bonjour, Isumi-kun, dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
Isumi détourna la tête ostensiblement et Waya soupira:  
- Eh ben on n'est pas rendus...

Comme Sai n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour jouer avec l'ex-Meijin, Hikaru lui dit:  
- Ecoute Sai, j'aimerais vraiment que tu joues avec lui, mais moi, je ne peux pas retourner chez les Toya!  
- Je n'ai qu'à y aller seul, supplia Sai. S'il te plaît, Hikaru!  
- Tu arriveras à retrouver le chemin jusque chez Toya?  
- Euh...  
Sai avait un air si déçu que Hikaru capitula.  
- Bon, et si je t'accompagne jusque dans la rue à côté de chez lui, ça ira?  
- Oui! s'exclama Sai, débordant de joie.  
- Mais il faut que je l'appelle, soupira Hikaru. Tu ne veux pas l'appeler toi-même, Sai ?  
- Je ne sais pas me servir d'un téléphone, répondit Sai.  
En réalité, il était terrifié par le téléphone. Hikaru le savait bien, mais il faudrait le guérir de cette peur tôt ou tard.  
- Bon... j'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur Toya.  
Prions, ajouta-t-il silencieusement pendant qu'il composait le numéro. Faites que je ne tombe pas sur lui.  
- Allô ?  
C'était une voix fatiguée, mais reconnaissable entre mille. Hikaru sentit son coeur faire un bond et son pouls s'accélérer brusquement.  
- J'aimerais parler à Toya-sama...  
Il n'avait pas osé se présenter. Allait-il le reconnaitre? Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis Akira dit:  
- Je te le passe.  
Il l'avait reconnu.  
- Merci.  
Hikaru entendit son rival (rival? étaient-ils toujours rivaux?) poser le combiné, puis il y eut un long silence durant lequel Sai regardait Hikaru avec impatience et anxiété. Hikaru, lui, avait l'impression qu'il venait de passer une dure épreuve. Mais ça lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il s'excuse. Enfin, Toya allait passer le téléphone à son père, donc il lui dirait la prochaine fois qu'ils se parleraient...  
C'était ce qu'il se disait, mais en fait, ce fut Akira qui reprit le téléphone.  
- Désolé, Shindo-san, mon père est absent pour le moment.  
Shindo-san? Avec cette petite particule, Akira venait de mettre plus de distance entre eux qu'il n'y en avait eu durant les dernières semaines. Hikaru se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je retéléphonerai.  
_Excuse-toi_, s'intima-t-il mentalement. _Excuse-toi!_ Mais les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres.  
- Je dois lui laisser un message? demanda Akira, évitant délibérement de s'adresser à Hikaru en lui disant "tu".  
Comme si le fait qu'il m'appelle Shindo-san ne suffisait pas, songea Hikaru amèrement.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine. Enfin, si, en fait, c'était à propos de Fujiwara no Sai, mais... ce n'est pas grave. Je rappellerai.  
- Très bien, dit Akira d'une voix atone.  
- Euh, Toya, dit Hikaru en rassemblant son courage, je...  
Il fit une rapide pause pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais Akira prit les devants.  
- Au revoir, Shindo-san.  
Le clic du téléphone résonna dans le cerveau de Hikaru stupéfait.  
- Nos relations se sont dégradées à se point-là? demanda-t-il à voix haute, plus pour lui même que pour Sai. Pour un simple baiser?  
- Si tu l'avais vraiment considéré comme un simple baiser, peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été le cas, dit Sai. Le problème vient de toi, Hikaru.  
- Je sais, dit Hikaru en fronçant les sourcils. Je le sais bien...

Hikaru s'était promis qu'il irait parler à Akira dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais les jours passaient et il n'arrivait toujours pas à aller le voir. C'était une sorte de blocage physique qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter. En plus, pour ne rien arranger, Akira l'évitait toujours avec autant de soin. Il devait sans doute sentir sa présence, pour arriver à l'éviter aussi bien. Depuis plus de deux semaines, ils ne s'étaient aperçus qu'une seule fois, et encore, de loin.  
Le lundi après-midi, alors qu'il se promenait avec sa _petite amie_ (ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre, car il n'avait pas l'impression que Kurashiwa était réellement sa petite amie), son portable sonna.  
- Moshi moshi.  
- Yo Shindo. C'est moi, Yashiro.  
- Ah! Tu es arrivé à Tôkyô ?  
- Oui oui, je me demandais si t'étais libre, là, pour qu'on se fasse une partie. J'ai rencontré Serizawa ce matin et mon maître m'a laissé la fin d'après-midi de libre.  
- Ok... ouais, ben écoute, pas de problème.  
Il grimaça mentalement en songeant à la crise qu'allait piquer Kurashiwa, mais tant pis.  
- On se retrouve où? demanda Yashiro.  
- Tu es où, là?  
- Attends, je pense que mon maître peut m'amener à la Nihon Ki-in. Je vais lui demander.  
Il y eut un silence puis Yashiro reprit:  
- Bon, c'est bon, il peut m'y conduire.  
- Génial. T'y seras dans combien de temps?  
- Une demi-heure à vue de nez. Ça te va?  
- Ouais, c'est impec.  
- Parfait! Je vais t'exploser! s'exclama Yashiro.  
- Haha! Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?  
Yashiro rit.  
- Bon, à tout à l'heure, Shindo.  
- Ouais, à toute.  
Kurashiwa regarda Hikaru d'un air curieux quand il raccrocha.  
- C'était qui ?  
- Yashiro.  
- Yashiro? Ah, le type de la coupe Hokuto.  
- C'est ça.  
- Tu vas le rencontrer?  
- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans une demi-heure à la Ki-in.  
Il s'attendait à une explosion, mais Kurashiwa dit simplement:  
- Ah bon? Vous allez jouer? Je pourrai regarder?  
- Bien sûr, sourit Hikaru.  
Elle lui sourit en retour et lui prit la main pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la Nihon Ki-in. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à un couple heureux qui marchait main dans la main pour montrer aux gens qu'ils s'aimaient, songea Toya, qui, les ayant aperçus au fond de la rue, les observait depuis quelques minutes.

- J'ai perdu, dit Hikaru.  
- Merci pour la partie, sourit Yashiro.  
- Rah, mais quel idiot! J'avais mal lu cette séquence! gémit Hikaru.  
- C'est la présence de ta petite amie qui te déconcentrait? dit Yashiro d'un ton ironique.  
Kurashiwa avait assisté aux trois quarts de la partie, puis elle avait du rentrer chez elle, ce qui avait indubitablement soulagé Hikaru, mais il était déjà trop en difficulté pour pouvoir remonter la partie.  
- Mais non, n'importe quoi, répliqua Hikaru en rougissant légèrement.  
- En tout cas, elle est mignonne, dit Yashiro d'un ton appréciateur.  
- Oui, elle est mignonne, répondit Hikaru distraitement. Ah! Yashiro, il _faut_ que je te présente quelqu'un.  
- Qui ?  
- Eh bien, c'est mon meilleur ami, en quelque sorte...  
- _En quelque sorte_? Pourquoi en quelque sorte? Il sait bien jouer au go?  
- Pouf, dit Hikaru, il va t'écraser en moins de deux.  
Yashiro se mit à rire.  
- Ah ouais, il est si fort que ça ?  
- Oui! s'exclama Hikaru. Depuis que je le connais, il n'a jamais perdu une partie. C'est lui qui m'a appris le go.  
- Vraiment ? dit Yashiro, intéressé. Il n'a joué que contre des nuls alors ?  
- Toya Meijin est nul ?  
- Il a gagné contre le Meijin ? demanda Yashiro, suffoqué.  
- Deux fois.  
- _Deux fois???? _Mais c'est un dieu ou quoi!  
- Et il a aussi gagné contre Toya Akira, trois fois. Mais Toya n'aime pas trop en parler, alors ne lui rappelle pas, ok ?  
- Ok... mais ça m'impressionne.  
- Ha ha, on rigole moins, d'un coup, hein!  
- Tu l'as belle de dire ça, se moqua Yashiro, je te signale que t'as perdu contre moi.  
- Oui, bon, ça va, j'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui.  
- Et Toya, il va bien ?  
Hikaru haussa les épaules.  
- Peut-être.  
- C'est pas vrai, vous vous faites encore la gueule? Mais ça fait combien de temps ?  
- Hum... un peu plus de deux semaines.  
- Deux semaines??? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
- Rien d'important, dit Hikaru, le visage fermé.  
- Ah bon? Et depuis deux semaines, vous vous faites la gueule pour un truc qui n'a rien d'important? C'est débile.  
- Je sais, mais Toya est tellement têtu...  
Il avait honte de dire ça alors que c'était plutôt de sa faute si la situation était devenue telle qu'elle l'était, mais Yashiro ne savait rien et Hikaru n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit.  
- C'est vrai, approuva Yashiro, il est têtu. Mais c'est dommage, on aurait pu faire des tournois à trois comme la fois dernière.  
Hikaru ne répondit rien. En fait, il avait super envie d'en faire, lui aussi, mais l'ambiance serait trop bizarre si ça arrivait...  
- Tu as son numéro de portable? demanda Yashiro.  
- Euh, oui.  
- Passe le moi, s'il te plaît. Je t'emprunte une minute de crédit.  
- Pour faire quoi? paniqua Hikaru.  
- Keep cool. J'ai envie d'aller le voir, lui aussi. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi.  
Hikaru, les sourcils froncés, sortit son portable et le donna à Yashiro.  
- Dans le répertoire, à Toya.  
Yashiro appuya le portable contre son oreille. Toya décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie, juste quand il allait raccrocher.  
- Allô ?  
Il avait une voix bizarre, nota Yashiro. Il était peut-être malade?  
- Toya ? C'est Yashiro.  
- Yashiro?  
Celui-ci se mit à rire en entendant l'étonnement de Toya. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi surpris de l'entendre. Mais en fait, si Akira était surpris, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait vu le numéro d'Hikaru sur l'affichage de son téléphone, qu'il s'était demandé s'il décrochait ou pas, et que finalement, c'était Yashiro qui parlait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être déçu ou soulagé.  
- Tu es à Tôkyô ? demanda Toya.  
- Comment tu le sais?  
- Peut-être parce que tu appelles du portable de Shindo. A moins que Shindo soit dans le Kansai...  
- Hmm... c'est pas faux. Oui, je suis à Tôkyô. Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une partie, dans les trois jours qui viennent ? C'est le temps que je reste ici.  
- Bien sûr, dit Akira. Quand ? Ce soir ? Ou est-ce que tu loges?  
- A l'hôtel. Mais je pourrais prendre le train pour y retourner.  
- Alors tu passes chez moi ?  
- Ok, dit Yashiro. A quelle heure ?  
- Il est déjà 17h30 ... On n'a qu'à dire 19h, ok?  
- Ça marche.  
- Au fait, dis à Shindo que son message est passé et que mon père attend son appel.  
- Tu veux lui parler?  
Hikaru fit une grimace paniquée et Toya devait sans doute faire la même de son côté car il dit très vite:  
- Pas la peine. Dis lui juste ça.  
- Shindo, le message est passé, le Meijin attend ton appel.  
Hikaru hocha la tête.  
- C'est bon, dit Yashiro. Alors à ce soir, sept heures.  
- Oui, à ce soir.  
Yashiro raccrocha et tendit le portable à Hikaru en disant d'un air ironique:  
- Dommage que tu ne viennes pas, ça aurait été marrant.  
Hikaru haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Encore une fois, son visage s'était assombri, et Yashiro n'était peut-être pas très psychologue, mais il comprit que sa dispute avec Toya avait des racines bien plus profondes que ce qu'il voulait faire croire.


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci pour vos reviews, toutes! (ou tous? lol). Voilà le chapitre 8 ! Le lemon, mouahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! (je dis ça mais en fait j'ai trop honte xD Pardonnez-moi, je n'écris pas les lemons aussi bien que Lychee... xD mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même lol.)

8.

Isumi était tranquillement en train de boire un thé bien chaud, tout en lisant un livre, quand on sonna à sa porte.  
- J'arrive! cria-t-il.  
Se méfiant tout de même (et si c'était Ogata-sama, hein?) il prit ses précautions et n'enleva pas la chaîne de sécurité quand il entrebâilla la porte. Bien lui en prit, car effectivement, c'était Ogata qui venait lui faire une petite visite nocturne.  
- Ogata-sama! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étouffée.  
- Bonsoir, Isumi-kun.  
Pour une fois, Ogata n'avait pas ce sourire de séducteur un peu ironique qu'il arborait la plupart du temps.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? s'exclama Isumi sur la défensive.  
- Je... venais m'excuser de ma conduite de l'autre jour.  
Il avait l'air sérieux, ce qui rassura un peu Isumi. Il commençait à s'en vouloir de l'avoir mis dehors si brutalement l'autre jour: après tout, quoi, ce n'était qu'un baiser!  
- Vous... vous voulez faire une partie de go? demanda Isumi sans réfléchir.  
Ogata releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit avec une douceur qu'on aurait été étonné de trouver chez lui.  
- Bien sûr.  
Isumi enleva la chaine de sécurité et laissa entrer le maître de go dans son appartement.  
- Mais juste une, je ne voudrais pas te déranger trop longtemps, dit Ogata.  
Il était presque bizarre tellement il était prévenant, se dit Isumi.  
- Ne vous en faites pas.  
Il prépara le goban et les pierres et ils commencèrent à jouer. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ogata dit soudain:  
- J'aime beaucoup jouer avec toi, Isumi-kun. Tu joues très bien.  
- M... merci, dit Isumi, surpris. C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. Ogata Honinbô me fait l'honneur de jouer une partie avec moi.  
- Je t'en prie, sourit Ogata. Si c'est un plaisir pour tous les deux, alors tant mieux.  
Finalement, Ogata gagna, mais de peu. Isumi l'avait vraiment menacé.  
- Jolie partie, commenta le Honinbô.  
- Oui, sourit Isumi. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?  
- Non merci, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. J'étais juste passé pour m'excuser pour l'autre soir, à l'origine.  
- Comme vous voulez, dit Isumi.  
Quand il agissait en homme civilisé, Ogata était d'une compagnie agréable. Celui-ci se leva et fit un sourire à Isumi qui le raccompagna à la porte.  
- Alors, m'excuses-tu? demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.  
- Euh, dit Isumi, pris au dépourvu. Je vous pardonne, si vous ne le refaites pas.  
- Je vois, sourit Ogata. Est-ce que j'ai envie d'être pardonné, dans ces conditions?  
Isumi le regarda, très surpris.  
- Je plaisante, dit Ogata. Je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire.  
Sans prévenir, il se pencha vers Isumi et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser qui surprit le jeune homme par sa douceur. L'effet de surprise de l'autre jour avait été trop fort pour qu'il s'en rende compte, mais il venait de réaliser à quel point les lèvres d'Ogata étaient douces. Il sentait un peu le tabac, mêlé à une légère odeur d'eau de toilette, et le mélange n'était pas désagréable du tout.  
- Isumi ?  
Isumi revint à la réalité et découvrit qu'il s'était accroché à la veste d'Ogata avec force, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir. Ogata avait l'air un peu surpris.  
- Oh! Pardon.  
En rougissant, affreusement gêné, il lâcha la veste.  
- Voudrais-tu que je reste un peu plus longtemps, par hasard? demanda Ogata avec un sourire.  
- Je... Je ne voulais pas...  
- Chut, murmura Ogata, toujours souriant.  
Il se pencha à nouveau vers Isumi et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme allait-il le repousser, cette fois? Surtout qu'ils étaient sur le palier de son appartement, à la vue de tous ceux qui passeraient. L'idée dérangeait un peu Ogata mais puisqu'Isumi avait l'air de se laisser faire, il n'allait pas laisser échapper l'occasion. Comme il l'avait pensé, là ou la force n'avait pas marché, la douceur triomphait.  
Leurs langues finirent par se toucher, et Ogata s'attendait sans cesse à se faire repousser comme la fois précédente, mais à sa grande surprise (agréable surprise, il fallait le dire), Isumi répondit à son baiser. Il y avait quelque chose de furieusement érotique dans la façon dont il embrassait, et Ogata sentit avec horreur que son boxer le serrait de plus en plus.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après un long baiser, Isumi murmura d'une voix un peu rauque:  
- Ne restons pas ici. Ça fait des courants d'air.  
Si Ogata n'avait pas eu l'esprit aussi préoccupé par ce qui allait suivre, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Mais il était en train d'essayer de repousser les folles pensées qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Des pensées qui, de toute évidence, n'auraient pas plu à Isumi. C'était un rude boulot, d'ailleurs...  
Dès que la porte d'entrée fut refermée, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Leur baiser prenait une tournure de plus en plus passionnée. Ogata n'était pas sur de pouvoir résister longtemps à lui sauter dessus s'ils continuaient à cette allure là. Mais Isumi l'avait déjà surpris en acceptant son baiser. Peut-être allait-il le surprendre une fois de plus (du moins il l'espérait). Pour tester ses réactions, il leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue, puis le cou... Isumi avait passé ses bras derrière le cou d'Ogata tout en l'embrassant. Ogata passa son autre main sous la chemise du jeune homme et lui effleura doucement les tétons en réalisant qu'ils étaient déjà durcis. Puis il réalisa qu'Isumi tremblait, un peu seulement, mais qu'il tremblait.  
- Isumi-kun, tu trembles... tu veux qu'on arrête?  
Il essayait de faire croire qu'il contrôlait totalement la situation, mais en fait il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à s'arrêter.  
- Non, murmura Isumi, mais... c'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose du genre.  
Est-ce que ça sous-entendait qu'il avait l'intention d'aller plus loin? La question brûlait les lèvres d'Ogata mais il n'osa pas la formuler.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ogata. Si tu as envie qu'on arrête, dis-le moi.  
Il se mit à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, et Isumi se sentit frissonner. Ogata descendit lentement les mains jusqu'aux fesses du jeune homme et les caressa doucement, sans cesser de l'embrasser.  
Puis il se dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Il avança la main vers l'ouverture du jean d'Isumi et le déboutonna lentement. Isumi se contracta, visiblement réticent.  
- Ogata-sama... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...  
- Calme-toi, Isumi-kun. Laisse-toi faire, simplement. Viens, allons dans le salon.  
Il entraîna Isumi dans le salon doucement éclairé par la lumière d'une lampe à côté du fauteuil ou Isumi lisait son livre quand il était arrivé, et il l'allongea sur le canapé en lui enlevant son pantalon. Isumi avait un regard effrayé.  
- Je...  
Ogata le fit taire en l'embrassant très sensuellement, et avança sa main vers le sexe d'Isumi, qui n'était pas resté indifférent à ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là. Isumi soupira quand Ogata commança à faire glisser sa main de haut en bas. Puis au bout d'un certain moment entrecoupé de soupirs de plaisir, Ogata se pencha et le prit dans sa bouche.  
- Non! s'exclama Isumi. Ogata-sama, arrêtez! Arrêtez...  
Ogata ne s'arrêta pas, et finalement, Isumi n'avait plus envie qu'il s'arrête. C'est vraiment trop de plaisir... Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.  
- Ah... Je vais venir... Reculez-vous!  
Il recula, mais pas assez vite...  
- Oh! s'exclama Isumi, consterné, en voyant sa propre semence couler sur les lunettes d'Ogata. Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé!  
- Ce n'est rien, dit Ogata en enlevant ses lunettes.  
Il prit un mouchoir dans un paquet posé sur un meuble pendant qu'Isumi, les joues rouges de honte et de plaisir en même temps, immobile sur le canapé, le regardait faire en silence. Ogata mit le mouchoir à la poubelle, s'approcha d'Isumi, et sans rien dire, le prit dans ses bras et l'amena jusque dans sa chambre.  
- Ogata-sama?  
- Ça sera plus confortable dans un lit, tu ne crois pas?  
Isumi ne répondit pas. Ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout alors? Il n'en avait pas trop envie, mais après ce qu'Ogata venait de lui faire, ça lui semblait difficile de refuser... Ogata l'embrassait dans le cou, et Isumi se sentit honteux quand il réalisa qu'il était à nouveau dur. Soudain, il sentit les doigts d'Ogata entrer dans son intimité au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.  
- Ogata-sama, je... je...  
Sa voix tremblait, et Ogata l'entendit.  
- Ne t'en fais pas... Regarde, ce n'est pas douloureux n'est-ce pas?  
Il bougea lentement les doigts à l'intérieur du corps d'Isumi et même si c'était un tout petit peu douloureux, Isumi secoua la tête. D'ailleurs plus ça venait, et moins c'était douloureux. C'était même agréable...  
Il se retint pour ne pas laisser échapper un jouissement qui aurait trahi le plaisir qu'il prenait. Mais Ogata semblait de toute façon en être déjà conscient.  
- Ça va, Isumi-kun? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Oui...  
- Je vais rentrer, d'accord? lui dit Ogata.  
Effrayé, Isumi se contracta un peu, mais Ogata lui murmura de ne pas se crisper et que tout irait bien. Isumi hocha la tête et soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit. "Je suis en train de faire l'amour avec Ogata Honinbô." L'idée lui parut tellement étrange qu'il eut envie de rire et son corps se détendit un peu.  
Et Ogata le pénétra en douceur. Isumi pensait que la douleur serait plus intense que ça... c'était un soulagement. D'ailleurs, elle s'effaça rapidement, remplacée par le plaisir. C'était vraiment meilleur qu'il ne le pensait...  
Leurs corps dansaient l'un contre l'autre, harmonieusement, et des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur leur peau. Des soupirs envahirent la pièce, d'abord léger, puis de plus en plus rauques, avant de faire place aux cris.  
- Aaah... Isumi-kun!  
- Ogata-sama, je vais...  
- Moi aussi... ensemble... faisons-le ensemble...  
Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment. Leurs cris se fondirent en un seul, puis Isumi se laissa retomber sur son lit, épuisé, encore terrassé par le plaisir qu'il venait de connaître, et Ogata se retira doucement avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, des gouttes de transpiration perlant sur son front, sa main tenant toujours celle de son amant. Il souriait.

Yashiro, allongé sur son lit, pensait à Toya et à Shindo. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces deux là? Quand il était allé chez Toya, aujourd'hui, ils avait fait des parties de speed go et ils s'étaient bien marrés (oui, Toya était capable de se marrer, finalement!) jusqu'à ce que Yashiro mette sur le tapis le sujet Shindo. Sujet à éviter, de toute évidence, vu la façon dont le visage d'Akira s'était fermé dès que le nom avait été mentionné. Et il s'était rappelé que le visage de Shindo s'était fermé de la même façon quand ils avaient parlé de Toya la veille. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait voulu dire quelque chose... Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient embrassés? Yashiro éclata de rire. Quelle idée stupide. Mais... peut-être pas si stupide, au fond? Peut-être que Shindo avait embrassé Toya et que celui-ci l'avait mal pris? Ah oui, mais non, il avait une petite amie. Et ça ne pouvait pas être l'inverse: Yashiro voyait très mal Toya tenter d'embrasser Shindo. Ça devait être autre chose... Peut-être que Toya était amoureux de la petite copine de Shindo, alors...? C'était un foutu casse-tête.  
- Raah! Ça me gave! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.  
- Quoi ?  
Yashiro leva les yeux. Son maître était rentré dans la pièce et fouillait dans sa valise. Il regarda Yashiro d'un air interloqué.  
- Non, rien.  
Finalement il partirait de Tôkyô sans rien savoir! Non, non, il voulait savoir, il voulait absolument savoir. Il fallait qu'il mette au point une stratégie...  
Voilà ! Il retournerait chez Toya et le titillerait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Et puis dans le cas ou il ne craquerait pas, il pourrait toujours en profiter pour faire des parties avec lui... et puis il fallait avouer qu'il aimait bien la compagnie de Toya...  
Et s'il profitait de la dispute entre Toya et Shindo pour se glisser entre les deux? Avant, Toya n'avait d'yeux que pour Shindo, le premier imbécile venu pouvait comprendre ça, mais s'ils s'étaient disputés, c'était peut-être une occasion à ne pas rater...  
Non, c'était mesquin!  
Oui, mais c'était tentant...  
Oh, et puis tant pis pour Shindo, après tout s'il avait voulu le garder pour lui il aurait fait des efforts pour se réconcilier avec lui, et puis en plus il avait déjà Kurashiwa.  
Et s'il prolongeait un peu son séjour à Tôkyô? Après tout, ici, il y avait plein de gens forts qui pourraient le faire progresser... Mais son maître n'allait peut-être pas apprécier l'idée... Justement, celui-ci se tourna vers lui.  
- Ecoute, Yashiro.  
- Maître?  
Il avait un ton sérieux qui l'impressionna. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave?  
- J'ai parlé à Serizawa 7 dan pendant que tu étais en train de t'acheter une boisson, et il m'a dit que tu étais très doué et que tu avais un énorme potentiel. Je le sais, bien sûr, mais il m'a aussi dit qu'à la Kansai Ki-in, il n'y a pas de jeunes de ton âge capable de vraiment rivaliser avec toi, et il propose que tu fasses un stage de deux mois à la Nihon Ki-in ou tu t'entraînerais avec des jeunes comme Toya-kun, ou Shindo-kun, ou Isumi-san. Je n'approuve pas totalement l'idée mais je me suis dit que le choix en revenait à toi seul. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- ... J'accepte !!! s'exclama Yashiro. Ça pourra me faire énormément progresser.  
- Oui, sans doute. Et pour l'hôtel ?  
- Je me débrouillerai. Peut-être que quelqu'un ici acceptera de m'héberger, ou bien je pourrai dormir dans un hôtel capsule (nda: ces hôtels pas cher qu'on trouve au Japon qui sont appelés capsule parce qu'ils sont tout en longueur).  
- Bien sûr. Et si tu as des problèmes, tu peux faire appel à moi.  
- Merci, maître.  
Géniaaaaal !!!!! Il allait pouvoir jouer plein de parties avec Toya! Super!  
- Je vais aller faire un tour, dit-il à son maître.  
Il était dans un état d'excitation tellement extrême qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser s'il ne sortait pas faire un tour. Il sortit son portable et sélectionna le numéro de Toya qu'il avait enregistré dans son portable quand il avait été chez lui. Appeler.  
- Allô ?  
- Hé Toya! C'est Yashiro!  
- Ah, salut! T'as oublié quelque chose chez moi?  
- Hein? Non non, rien du tout. Mais mon maître m'a dit que j'allais faire un stage à la Nihon Ki-in pour pouvoir jouer avec toi et des autres et pour progresser. Je vais rester deux mois!  
- Génial, dit Toya avec un manque de conviction évident.  
- Tu pourrais te réjouir plus que ça, quand même! s'indigna Yashiro. J'ai bien l'intention qu'on fasse des tas et des tas de parties! Quand je repartirai je serai devenu plus fort que toi!  
Akira éclata d'un rire pas du tout modeste.  
- Et tu vas habiter à l'hôtel ?  
- Oui, sans doute... ça m'emmerde un peu, ça va revenir cher, mais bon...  
- Tu veux que je t'héberge?  
Noooon! Il avait vraiment dit ça ?? Akira Toya avait dit ça ??  
- Hein? Mais, et tes parents ?  
- Ben, ils partent souvent en voyage. Et en plus mon père te connaît puisque tu as participé à la coupe Hokuto.  
- C'est super sympa mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Akira, ma mère adore cuisiner pour plein de gens!  
- Ah ... eh ben alors j'accepte. C'est vraiment trop sympa de ta part!  
- Je t'en prie, dit Akira en souriant.  
- Bon alors je te dis quoi demain, puisque mon maître s'en va après-demain matin.  
- Ok! A demain.  
- Salut.  
Il raccrocha, leva les yeux vers le ciel, inspira un bon coup, et cria un énorme "YATTAAAAAAAA" qui retentit dans la rue. Les passants le regardèrent l'air de dire "il est taré celui-là", mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Toya l'avait invité chez lui !! Pendant deux mois, deux longs mois, ils vivraient ensemble! Exultant, Yashiro réintégra sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une surprise. Mais bien sûr! Isumi adorait les surprises! Ça lui ferait plaisir. Il avait ramené des croissants et des petits pains au chocolat tout chaud qu'ils pourraient manger en faisant une partie de go. Il frappa à la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Isumi, de l'intérieur de son appartement, cria:  
- J'arrive!  
Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Waya devant lui, brandissant fièrement un paquet de viennoiseries.  
- Salut Isumi-san! Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner!  
Il entra dans l'appartement avant qu'Isumi n'aie le temps eu le stopper et découvrit Ogata, en train de déjeuner calmement dans la petite salle à manger de l'appartement.  
Il était torse nu.

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 9

Naka: merci ! blush j'avoue que j'étais pas très convaincue par ce lemon, mais bon, tant que ça t'a plu, c'est le plus important xD. Pour Waya x Isumi, c'est possible que t'aies mélangé un peu! Même si j'avoue que c'est pas clair puisque Waya aime Isumi, blabla...

Bon enfin voici le chapitre 9 !

9.

Waya laissa tomber le sachet de petits pains qui atterrit mollement sur le sol. Il resta silencieux une bonne dizaine de secondes, sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur Ogata, puis il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en bousculant Isumi, qui aurait juré avoir vu des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.  
- Waya! s'exclama-t-il. Attends!  
Mais Waya était déjà en train de descendre les marches à toute allure et Isumi savait qu'il ne le rattraperait pas. Il retourna dans le salon.  
- C'est ton petit ami? demanda Ogata.  
- Non! s'exclama Isumi. C'est un ami.  
- Ah... je vois, fit Ogata d'un air ironique.  
Il se leva et ramassa le sachet que Waya avait fait tomber.  
- En tout cas, il a ramené des petits pains, c'est gentil.  
- Arrêtez! s'exclama Isumi. N'y touchez pas!  
Surpris, Ogata posa le sachet qui dégageait une merveilleuse odeur sur la table. Isumi avait l'air vraiment en colère, et Ogata comprit qu'il était sur les nerfs, et que l'apparition de Waya l'avait plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait le montrer. L'ambiance était devenue d'un coup beaucoup plus sombre.  
Il se rassit devant son thé en silence.

Waya courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la Nihon Ki-in. Ça faisait un petit bout de chemin à pied, mais tant pis. Il avait le coeur comme compressé. Isumi et Ogata! Alors qu'Isumi lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il avait peur de le croiser! Vraiment peur, en effet ! Ça crevait les yeux! Arrivé à la Nihon Ki-in, à bout de souffle, il s'écroula sur un banc dans le hall et se mit à pleurer en silence. Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit une voix l'appeler. Il leva la tête, espérant presque voir Isumi qui lui expliquerait que c'était un malentendu, qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Ogata et lui, que c'était une erreur... mais c'était Hikaru. Celui-ci vit les larmes sur les joues de son ami et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, alarmé.  
- Waya? Que se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
- Rien, dit-il en essuyant ses joues. Rien du tout.  
- Rien? On dirait pas!  
Il leva les yeux vers Shindo. Hikaru avait l'air vraiment inquiet, et ça le toucha tellement qu'il posa sa tête dans le cou de son ami en l'entourant de ses bras et se remit à pleurer. Ses larmes glissaient dans le cou de Hikaru.  
- Isumi, sanglota-t-il, c'est I-Isumi, il...  
Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler l'horrible phrase.  
- Il a eu un accident? s'exclama Hikaru, alarmé.  
- N-non! C'est p-pas un accident...  
- Vous vous êtes disputés? demanda Hikaru.  
- No-o-oooon... c'est p-pas ça...  
- Tu veux que j'aille le voir ?  
- Non! s'exclama Waya avec force. Surtout pas, Shindo, p-promets-moi que tu n'iras pas le voir et que tu ne lui parleras pas de t-tout ça. D'accord?  
- D'accord, promit Hikaru, un peu surpris.  
- Shindo? dit une voix.  
Waya se redressa et Hikaru tourna la tête et vit arriver Yashiro, et derrière lui... il y avait Toya. Son coeur bondit. Depuis deux semaines et demi, c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient vraiment face à face. Et il faisait une drôle de tête, d'ailleurs... sans doute qu'il n'était pas content de le voir. Il était à cent lieues de se douter que si Toya faisait une drôle de tête, c'est parce qu'il était terriblement jaloux de Waya qui avait son visage dans le cou de Shindo quand Yashiro et lui étaient entrés !!!!!  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda Yashiro.  
Waya s'essuya les yeux. Etre vu en train de pleurer par Toya, c'était l'humiliation extrême. Il se leva et s'éloigna sans un mot.  
- C'est un ami à toi, Shindo? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Tu m'attends, Yashiro, je reviens.  
Il s'élança à la poursuite de Waya qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes.  
- Waya...  
Waya avait arrêté de pleurer. Il se retourna et dit avec un sourire forcé:  
- C'est bon, Shindo. Merci de m'aider, mais je m'en sortirai tout seul.  
- Mais...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Waya, si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis là, d'accord?  
Hikaru était si solennel que Waya se sentit touché, encore une fois. Shindo était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi ça n'était pas de lui qu'il était tombé amoureux !!! Il lui sourit.  
- Merci, Hikaru.  
Un peu étonné de s'entendre appeler par son prénom, Hikaru lui fit un demi-sourire et retourna voir Yashiro pendant que Waya entrait dans les toilettes.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Yashiro.  
- Un coup de déprime... ça arrive à tout le monde. Alors, t'es prêt à repartir dans le Kansai? Tiens, pourquoi t'as pas tes bagages?  
- Changement de programme! dit Yashiro, triomphant. Je reste ici pendant deux mois.  
- Ah oui? Tu habites à l'hôtel?  
- Non, chez Toya.  
- ... Chez Toya ? répéta Hikaru, surpris (et ce n'était pas une surprise agréable, d'ailleurs).  
Il jeta un regard à Toya qui lui rendit. Waouh! Leur premier vrai échange de regard depuis un bail!  
- Oui, on va pouvoir faire plein de parties et je finirai par le battre!  
Akira sourit et Hikaru, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, ressentit une douloureuse sensation dans son coeur, comme une égratignure empoisonnée.  
- T'as qu'à croire, dit Akira.  
Puis il tourna les yeux vers Hikaru, et vit que celui-ci le regardait, et son sourire disparut aussitôt. Yashiro, lui, ne pouvait pas ne pas s'apercevoir de leur manège. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tellement amusés avant la coupe Hokuto en faisant des tournois de speed go à trois, là, l'ambiance était glaciale. Tout juste s'il ne neigeait pas.  
- Hikaru, appela une voix à l'entrée de la Nihon Ki-in.  
C'était la voix de Sai. Toya et Yashiro se retournèrent, et Hikaru se précipita vers Sai.  
- Sai! Tu as réussi à trouver le chemin tout seul?  
- Hikaru, je ne suis pas un demeuré!  
Hikaru se mit à rire, et cette fois, ce fut Akira qui ressentit une morsure douloureuse au coeur.  
- Wahou, murmura Yashiro, il est canon. Qui est-ce ?  
Si Akira fut surpris par sa remarque, il ne le montra pas.  
- C'est... le meilleur ami de Shindo, il me semble.  
Tout à coup la lumière se fit dans le cerveau de Yashiro.  
- Hé! Shindo! C'est lui que tu devais me présenter?  
- Oui! s'exclama Hikaru. Je devais te le présenter! Viens, Sai.  
Il prit Sai par le poignet (Akira vit rouge, mais ne dit rien) et l'entraîna près des deux garçons.  
- Bonjour Toya-kun, dit poliment Sai.  
- Bonjour Fujiwara-san.  
- Sai, voici Yashiro, dit Hikaru. Yashiro, voici Fujiwara no Sai.  
- Fujiwara no Sai... alors vous avez battu le Meijin deux fois? Et Shindo m'a dit qu'il ne vous avait jamais vu perdre une partie ... c'est vous qui lui avez appris le go?  
Sai sourit, pendant qu'Akira se disait amèrement que Yashiro en savait beaucoup plus sur Hikaru et Sai que lui...  
- C'est lui, sourit Hikaru. Si tu as vraiment envie de progresser, joue avec lui!  
- Vous êtes combien de dan? demanda Yashiro.  
- Je ne suis pas pro, dit Sai avec un sourire amusé. Hikaru m'a inscrit pour que je passe le prochain examen.  
- Vous n'êtes pas pro? s'exclama Yashiro, suffoqué. Et vous avez battu Toya-sama? C'est dingue!  
- Hehe, sourit Hikaru fièrement.  
- Vous êtes libre, là, Fujiwara-san? On peut jouer une partie?  
- Bien sûr, dit Sai. Je te suis, Yashiro-kun.  
Yashiro sourit et Sai et lui se dirigèrent vers la salle que tout le monde utilisait pour jouer, suivis par Toya. Hikaru se demanda s'il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Toya, mais finalement, il n'en eut pas le courage.

Isumi, couché dans son lit, regardait le plafond sans le voir. Waya les avait surpris... que c'était embarrassant. Et Ogata qui semblait s'en moquer! Brûlant de honte, Isumi se rappela la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Waya au Nc Donald, et Waya qui lui disait qu'il serait son garde du corps... C'était débile, mais en fait, il avait l'impression qu'il avait trahi Waya.  
- Merde! se dit-il. J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux.  
Ogata était parti et Isumi, resté seul, se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris pour accepter ses avances. Ok, ça avait été une nuit mémorable... mais Isumi savait qu'Ogata n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de s'encombrer d'un gamin comme lui. Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il se sentait bien, dans ses bras, la veille. Les agréables sensations qu'il avait éprouvées s'étaient dissipés, faisant place au malaise et à la honte. S'il avait pu revenir dans le temps, il n'aurait sans doute pas agi de la même manière, mais ce qui était fait était fait.  
Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir expliquer ça à Waya, maintenant...?

Sai sourit.  
- Yashiro joue très bien.  
- Oui... il est un peu casse-cou mais au final ça donne de bons résultats, approuva Hikaru.  
Il lui jeta un regard avant de dire d'un ton accusateur:  
- Malgré tout, tu l'as _massacré_.  
- Hehe, dit Sai, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Son style était trop incisif, ça aurait pu finir par me mettre en difficulté.  
- En tout cas, maintenant, il te vénère.  
- C'est parce que tu lui as raconté plein de choses sur moi...  
- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher non plus, sourit Hikaru, gêné.  
- Et pour finir, tu t'es excusé à Toya-kun?  
- Non, dit Hikaru, son sourire s'évanouissant, je n'ai pas osé.  
- Hikaru!  
- Mais je le ferai bientôt. J'irai le voir dans son club de go.  
- Oui, comme ça je pourrai rejouer avec le Meijin.  
- Oh! Mince, le Meijin! J'ai oublié que je devais le rappeler! Zuuut !!! Bon je vais le faire tout de suite...  
Hikaru alla appeler le père d'Akira puis il revint en disant à Sai:  
- Bon, il t'invite à faire une partie demain soir, alors j'ai dit que tu acceptais. Je te conduirai là-bas, mais je n'entrerai pas, d'accord?  
- D'accord! s'exclama Sai en battant des mains.  
Il rougissait de joie à l'idée de pouvoir encore une fois rejouer contre lui. Hikaru se demandait si ça serait toujours le cas quand il aurait disputé ensemble beaucoup plus de parties. Peut-être qu'eux aussi allaient devenir rivaux?

Yashiro était en train de faire une partie de go avec Toya dans la chambre de celui-ci.  
- Hé! Concentre-toi! s'exclama Toya.  
- Désolé, je pensais à Fujiwara-san... il est vraiment trop fort, ce type. C'est dingue qu'il ne soit pas pro. C'est avec lui que Shindo a appris le go? Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit si fort! Avec un prof comme le sien!  
- Ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il a eu un prof comme Fujiwara-san que Shindo est fort. C'est grâce à son talent, c'est tout.  
- Oui, admit Yashiro, mais quand même... Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire...? Que Shindo a du talent?  
- Oui. Tu n'es pas d'accord?  
- Si, mais... tu lui fais un compliment alors que vous êtes fâchés?  
- Le fait qu'on soit fâchés ou pas ne change rien au fait qu'il aie du talent.  
- Oui mais... c'est bizarre... enfin bon, tant pis.  
Ils entendirent le téléphone sonner dans une pièce à côté.  
- Je vais y aller, attends-moi.  
Quand il sortit de sa chambre, son père avait déjà décroché.  
- Ah! Bonsoir Shindo-kun!  
Ouf, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas décroché... Quand il y réfléchissait, pourquoi un seul baiser, et encore, quand ils étaient bourrés, avait tourné comme ça? Hikaru lui manquait. Il avait envie de lui parler et de jouer contre lui. Sa bonne humeur lui manquait, et son visage souriant aussi. Quand ils se croisaient, maintenant, il évitait toujours son regard et il ne souriait plus.  
- Oui, que dirais-tu de demain 18 heures? Ça serait bon? Parfait!  
Bon alors si Shindo venait le lendemain, il irait au club et ne reviendrait que quand il serait parti. Il rentra à pas feutrés dans sa chambre ou Yashiro regardait le goban d'un air attentif et se surprit à se dire qu'il aurait préféré héberger Hikaru plutôt que Yashiro. Mais cette pensée étant déloyale envers Yashiro, qu'il appréciait beaucoup, il se dépêcha de la bannir.

Isumi n'avait pas vu Waya depuis qu'il l'avait surpris avec Ogata, la veille, et il se sentait coupable. Il avait envie de lui expliquer la situation mais il savait que Waya ne l'écouterait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, bon Dieu? Pourquoi Waya avait réagi comme ça? Il appuya rageusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur quand une voix le fit sursauter.  
- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé, Isumi, dit Ogata.  
- Ogata-sensei...  
- Quelque chose ne va pas?  
- Rien du tout.  
C'était une impression ou Isumi était froid envers lui? Comme si sa présence le dérangeait. Comme s'il ne voulait pas lui parler... Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Ogata dit:  
- Isumi, si tu as un problème, surtout, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.  
C'est vous le problème, brûlait de répondre Isumi, mais il se retint, sachant que ça serait bien trop impertinent.  
- Merci, se contenta-t-il de répondre à la place.  
D'un geste brusque, Ogata appuya sur une touche du cadran et l'ascenseur s'arrêta entre deux étages. Le cou d'Isumi le narguait depuis tout à l'heure. Incapable d'y résister plus longtemps, il se pencha et l'embrassa.  
- Ogata-sensei, dit Isumi en tentant de se dégager. Arrêtez, pas ici.  
- C'est bon, j'ai arrêté l'ascenseur.  
- Ce n'est pas le problème! s'exclama Isumi. Ça ne vous embête peut-être pas, mais moi, si!  
- Juste un instant, murmura Ogata. Un instant...  
Il s'empara du visage d'Isumi et l'embrassa doucement.  
- J'aime tellement tes lèvres, Isumi ... Laisse moi juste t'embrasser un instant.  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'Isumi et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Isumi finit par se laisser faire et lui rendit son baiser, mais lorsqu'Ogata tenta d'aller plus loin, Isumi se rétracta.  
- Arrêtez! Vous avez dit juste un baiser.  
Il réappuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur pour que celui ci se remette en marche.  
- C'est plus fort que moi, tu es si beau...  
- Arrêtez de dire ça. Vos belles paroles ne me font aucun effet. Tout ce que je suis pour vous, c'est un jouet, rien d'autre.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Isumi en sortit. Il regarda Ogata droit dans les yeux et dit:  
- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être votre jouet, Ogata-san. Si vous voulez juste quelqu'un pour coucher avec vous, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il s'éloigna et Ogata le regarda partir, tellement stupéfait qu'il ne songea même pas à le retenir. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la vitesse à laquelle leur toute nouvelle relation, qui ne reposait même pas sur des bases saines, se détériorait. Déjà, la façon dont Isumi l'appelait était frappante: du sama, il était passé par le sensei pour arriver finalement au san. Le sama était accompagné d'un visage souriant, le sensei d'un visage préoccupé, et le san était arrivé en même temps qu'un visage en colère. Si Isumi retrouvait sa bonne humeur, est-ce qu'il l'appellerait à nouveau Ogata-sama?  
Pourtant, il n'était pas un jouet... Ogata ne le considérait pas comme un jouet... bon, ok, au début, il admettait qu'il s'était dit que ça pouvait juste être une histoire d'un soir, mais le gamin l'intéressait vraiment, et il n'avait pas envie de le laisser tomber.  
En fait, c'était lui, qui venait de se faire jeter, non? Ogata Honinbô plaqué par un gamin de 21 ans! C'était vraiment amusant...  
Non, en fait, ce n'était pas amusant du tout. Et Ogata n'avait pas envie qu'Isumi le largue. Et puis le terme larguer s'appliquait à des gens qui sortaient ensemble. Et Isumi et Ogata ne sortaient pas ensemble. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs? Puisqu'il avait couché ensemble, ils pouvaient bien sortir ensemble, non? Bon, alors la prochaine fois, il inviterait Isumi au restaurant et il ferait en sorte qu'Isumi soit de meilleure humeur. C'est qu'il était tellement mignon quand il souriait... Ah, et puis même quand il ne souriait pas... et quand il était en colère... et aussi quand il avait un orgasme, ah, qu'il était mignon à ce moment là! Ogata réalisa soudain à quoi il était en train de penser et s'arrêta net. Si Isumi restait dans cet état d'esprit, son visage au moment de l'orgasme, eh bien il risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir... Pourtant il n'allait pas le forcer! Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire, alors... ?  
Finalement, Ogata décida d'attendre un peu et de voir comment ça allait évoluer.

- Bon. Tu m'appelles quand tu as fini, j'ai mon portable. Voici le numéro. Demande à Toya-sama d'utiliser son téléphone. Si jamais il te propose de dormir chez lui, tu _refuses_, d'accord? Je viendrai te chercher quand tu auras fini.  
- D'accord, mais pourquoi?  
- Ben... comme ça on pourra jouer ce soir ensemble.  
- Oui! sourit Sai.  
Il glissa le papier avec le numéro d'Hikaru dans sa poche et allait entrer dans la cour de la maison des Toya quand Hikaru dit:  
- Surtout, Sai, si tu as un problème ou quoi, tu m'appelles, d'accord? Je garde mon portable à côté au cas où.  
- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Hikaru était inquiet, pourtant. Sai était si distrait! Et s'il faisait une gaffe dans la maison du Meijin? Si le Meijin le jetait dehors? Il ne pourrait plus utiliser le téléphone si c'était le cas... pour pallier à cette éventualité, Hikaru sortit de la monnaie de sa poche et dit:  
- Tiens, prends ça. Il y a une cabine téléphone dans la rue d'à côté. Si par hasard tu ne peux pas utiliser le téléphone de Toya, vas-y et appelle-moi. Ok?  
- Oui. Mais tout se passera bien, Hikaru, sourit Sai. Je suis un adulte, tu sais.  
- Mais un adulte de l'époque Heian...  
- Hikaru, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien.  
Le blond leva les yeux vers son ami qui lui souriait gentiment.  
- Oui, sans doute. C'est débile de ma part, mais j'ai peur que tu disparaisses encore une fois.  
Sai, touché, dit:  
- Je ne disparaitrais jamais sans te prévenir...  
- C'est ce que tu as fait la fois dernière, pourtant!  
- J'ai essayé de te prévenir, Hikaru! Mais tu ne m'avais pas écouté...  
Hikaru se rappela avec douleur des circonstances de la disparition de Sai.  
- C'est vrai... c'était de ma faute...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit Sai.  
- Mais c'était vrai quand même. Excuse-moi, Sai...  
- Hikaru, idiot, arrête!  
Sai lui frappa la tête doucement son éventail et son ami leva les yeux vers lui.  
- C'est du passé, d'accord ? S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'appelle.  
- Oui. Alors j'y vais. Bonne partie! Tu diras bonjour à Toya-sama de ma part.  
Sai hocha la tête, lui fit un petit sourire, et entra dans la maison. Quand la porte coulissante fut refermée, Hikaru inspira à fond, resta immobile un moment, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la station de métro la plus proche, une furieuse angoisse agitant ses tripes: il avait décidé d'aller voir Toya. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Toya ne serait pas au club, mais il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Ça avait duré trop longtemps.


	10. Chapitre 10

Bon! Voici le chapitre 10! Merci à vous mes revieweuses :3

Naka: non en fait Ogata va tomber amoureux de Kuwabara et du coup il va lâcher Isumi qui va faire une dépression et se suicider xD (en plus ça ferait de l'angst °o° xD). (Bon mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi! Donc, wait and see :D)

Vyersdra: urgh d'un coup je suis très mal à l'aise, car je me sens très prévisible et très guimauve (oui, enfin même _très très_ guimauve ... xD). Pour le rating honnêtement je savais pas trop quoi mettre, vu que c'est la première fanfic que je poste sur (et même ma première tout court ... xD) donc ben j'ai mis M a cause d'un lemon, mais bon c'est ptete pas le bon rating, haha... En tout cas je suis désolée de décevoir tes attentes mais j'aime pas trop écrire de lemons (c'est tellement trop mieux de les lire °0°) donc il n'y en aura plus d'autre...(pardon...) (sauf si vous me suppliez d'en écrire un, vous fangirls en folie qui ne vivez que grâce aux lemons des fanfics, qui ne jurez que par ça, qui bénissez chaque soir le dieu des lemons, qui... ok, qui m'a piqué mes médicaments?)

J'espère que les chapitres suivants vous plairont quand même, même sans lemon... :3

10.

Akira était en train de refaire une partie de go tout seul à sa place habituelle quand la clochette de l'entrée tintinnabula. Il ne leva pas les yeux, mais sursauta quand Ichikawa-san dit:  
- Tiens! Bonjour Shindo-kun, ça faisait longtemps.  
S... Shindo? Shindo était là? Il leva la tête, le coeur faisant un bond inimaginable. Hikaru avait donné son sac à Ichikawa-san et se dirigeait maintenant vers lui. Il avait l'air calme, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il venait comme presque chaque jour pour jouer une partie contre son rival. Mais ce qu'Akira ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que ce n'était qu'une façade: en réalité, le coeur d'Hikaru battait à toute vitesse et ses doigts étaient glacés tant il était stressé. Il était resté un quart d'heure devant la porte à se demander s'il allait entrer ou pas, après s'être assuré de la présence de Toya à travers la vitre, et finalement il avait pris son courage à deux mains et était entré.  
Mais Akira ne pouvait pas s'en douter.  
- Bonsoir, dit calmement Hikaru.  
- B.. bonsoir.  
- On fait une partie?  
Akira resta un moment silencieux, puis il hocha la tête et débarrassa le goban de la partie qu'il était en train de recréer.  
- Désolé, tu refaisais une partie?  
- Pas grave. Fais nigiri.  
Hikaru prit deux pierres dans sa main et Akira déposa les siennes sur le goban. Il était blanc.  
- On a une heure chacun, le komi est de 5,5 points, dit Hikaru. D'accord?  
- Oui. Bonne partie.  
- Bonne partie.  
Les clients du club les regardaient de loin, un peu surpris. Ça faisait presque trois semaines que Shindo n'était pas venu et voilà qu'il réapparaissait comme si de rien n'était! En plus leur partie était drôlement silencieuse. D'habitude, ils s'engueulaient à tout bout de champ, mais là, aucun des deux n'ouvrait la bouche.  
Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire que la partie n'était pas intéressante. Au contraire, les deux jouaient des coups très audacieux. Ils étaient tous les deux partagés entre des sentiments contraires: Hikaru disait mentalement à Toya, à chaque coup qu'il faisait: "je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait... mais je veux gagner!" et Toya, lui, était irrité par le fait que Shindo soit arrivé sans rien dire, sans même s'excuser, et pourtant, il était heureux qu'il soit là devant lui. Et ce qu'ils pensaient se ressentait dans leur jeu. Ils se battaient avec acharnement, dans le silence le plus total. Le niveau était effrayant pour une partie non officielle. Ils lisaient tous les deux les meilleures solutions au premier coup d'oeil.  
Il s'était formé un attroupement silencieux autour d'eux, composé de clients qui les regardaient jouer. Et chacun se demandait qui de Shindo ou de Toya allait tomber en premier. Et chacun était époustouflé par cette bataille si complexe, ou les meilleurs coups possibles s'enchaînaient.  
Mais elle finit par prendre fin.  
- J'ai perdu.  
- ... Merci pour la partie.  
La tension s'effondra et les conversations reprirent bon train dans la salle.  
- Quelle belle partie! s'exclama un des clients, Hirose-san.  
- Oui, c'était vraiment quelque chose, dit Kitajima-san, un autre client.  
- Décidément, murmura Hikaru, est-ce que j'arriverai un jour à gagner contre toi?  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et Akira dit:  
- Tu es devenu très fort.  
- Mais vous êtes encore plus fort que lui, Toya-sama, dit Kitajima.  
Il s'attendait à ce que Shindo lui réponde de ses mêler de ses oignons, mais Hikaru ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.  
- Tu viens avec moi? demanda-t-il à Akira.  
- Où?  
- Je te paie un ramen.  
- Vous n'allez pas analyser votre partie? demanda Hirose-san.  
- Plus tard, dit Hikaru. Alors, tu viens?  
Son regard disait "il faut qu'on se parle sérieusement", ce qui n'échappa pas à Akira.  
- Oui. Merci de m'inviter.  
- De rien. Dites, Ichikawa-san, vous pourriez ne pas toucher au goban? On analysera la partie plus tard.  
- Très bien, sourit Ichikawa en lui tendant son sac à dos.  
- Merci, dit Hikaru en lui souriant à son tour et en prenant le sac.  
Il se tourna vers Toya.  
- On y va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- Je te suis.  
La clochette de l'entrée tinta quand ils sortirent, et dès que la porte se fut refermée, Kitajima dit:  
- Ils n'étaient pas bizarres, aujourd'hui?  
- J'ai trouvé aussi, dit Hirose-san. Pas vous, Ichikawa-san?  
- Si... c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, répondit Ichikawa d'un ton absent.  
- En tout cas, quelle partie, murmura Hirose-san. Quelle partie...  
- Oui, répondit Kitajima sur le même ton. Incroyable...

Isumi n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à sa question. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire à Waya, et il ne savait pas non plus comment agir avec Ogata. En vérité, il regrettait de s'être montré méchant avec lui alors que celui-ci avait été étonnamment gentil. Et il lui avait répété que s'il n'en avait pas envie, ils pouvaient arrêter, mais Isumi avait refusé. Il avait eu envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Et il avait trouvé l'expérience incroyable. Et c'était la venue de Waya qui avait tout compliqué. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la faute d'Ogata. Il s'était montré vraiment odieux avec lui... Il fallait qu'il s'excuse... Il fallait qu'il aille le voir pour s'excuser. Il allait appeler la Nihon Ki-in pour connaître son adresse et il irait chez lui pour s'excuser. Comme ça il aurait un peu moins mauvaise conscience. Une voix de femme lui répondit.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais connaître l'adresse d'Ogata Honinbô... Comment? Qui je suis? Euh, je suis Isumi Shinichiro. Ah ... oui, je comprends. En fait, je dois lui rendre un livre de tsumégo qu'il m'avait prêté mais je ne le vois presque jamais et je ne voulais pas abuser de sa gentillesse plus longtemps... Oui... Oui, c'est ça, Isumi Shinichiro, deux dan. Ah! Merci infiniment! Oui! Merci!

Isumi nota l'adresse sur un papier, remercia encore une fois son interlocutrice et raccrocha, plutôt fier de son mensonge. Puis il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée sur son papier, qui n'était pas si loin que ça de chez lui, à trois stations de métro tout au plus. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il monta, chercha le numéro et sonna à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit.

- Ogata-sama? appela-t-il.  
Mais l'appartement semblait vide. Isumi soupira.  
- Tu voulais quelque chose?  
Il sursauta et se retourna. Derrière lui, il y avait Ogata, qui venait d'arriver, un sachet marron du combini rempli à ras bord dans les bras.  
- O... Ogata-sama!  
Celui-ci constata avec satisfaction que le "sama" était revenu. Il sourit.  
- Tu veux entrer?  
- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
- Mais tu étais venu pour ça, non?  
Il prit ses clés, ouvrit la porte, et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Isumi.  
- Viens.  
Isumi finit par entrer, et Ogata ferma la porte derrière lui.  
- Ogata-sama, déclara Isumi brusquement, je suis désolé de vous avoir dit ces choses blessantes! Pardonnez-moi.  
Ogata le considéra un instant, puis répondit:  
- Ce qui est vraiment important, c'est de savoir si tu les pensais ou pas.  
Isumi rougit.  
- Eh bien...  
- Alors tu les pensais vraiment.  
- Ogata-sama, je suis désolé!  
- Isumi-kun... j'aimerais bien te prouver que je ne te considère pas comme un jouet. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Quoi que je fasse, tu continueras à penser que je fais ça pour m'amuser et ça nous blessera tous les deux. Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser, Isumi-kun.  
- Je suis navré.  
Ogata se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, et Isumi ne savait pas s'il devait le repousser ou non, mais le baiser n'arriva pas. Ogata s'était redressé et regardait Isumi en disant:  
- Non. Tu vas penser que je cherche encore à m'amuser.  
Bizarrement, Isumi s'était senti extrêmement frustré quand il avait vu que les lèvres du maître de go s'étaient éloignées.  
- Non, dit Isumi, c'est faux. C'est vrai que j'ai eu cette pensée au début et je le regrette, mais je vous crois à présent.  
Il saisit la cravate d'Ogata et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, ce qui surprit énornément le Honinbô. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, puis, silencieusement, Ogata lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Isumi se laissa faire sans mot dire et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Hikaru avait emmené Akira dans un restaurant de ramen qu'il aimait beaucoup parce qu'il pouvait y manger beaucoup pour un prix raisonnable. Et les ramens qu'ils vendaient étaient très bons. Les deux adolescents étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. L'ambiance du restaurant était conviviale et chaleureuse, mais ils se sentaient tous les deux stressés. Ils avaient fait le chemin jusqu'ici dans le plus grand silence, Akira marchant derrière Hikaru. En fait, aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis leur départ du club, excepté Hikaru quand il avait demandé au serveur s'il restait des places dans le restaurant pour deux personnes. La situation était horriblement gênante ; Hikaru avait envie de s'enfuir à toute allure, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer.  
- Toya, commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, je...  
Il s'interrompit. Toya ne l'écoutait même pas! Il fixait son bol de ramen fumant d'un air préoccupé.  
- Toya! s'exclama Hikaru.  
Akira sursauta et releva les yeux. En voyant le regard d'Hikaru, étonné et un peu irrité, il eut un pic de stress et cacha ses mains sous la table pour qu'Hikaru ne voit pas qu'elles tremblaient. Quel idiot! Hikaru l'avait emmené ici pour qu'il parle, et il était tellement stressé et pensait à tellement de choses en même temps qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu lui adresser la parole.  
- D-désolé, Shindo...  
Il n'arrivait même pas à reconnaitre sa voix tant elle était timide. Shindo parut s'en rendre compte et répondit un peu plus doucement:  
- C'est rien.  
Du coup, Toya l'avait coupé dans son élan! Raah, il y avait de quoi devenir dingue! Il tenta de se calmer et reprit sa phrase:  
- Ecoute, Toya... (il baissa la tête) je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est de ma faute, je suis navré, pardonne-moi.  
Voilà, c'était sorti. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Toya. Heureusement qu'il avait la tête baissée, parce qu'il était en train de rougir et Toya se serait moqué de lui.  
- Ce n'est rien...  
Hikaru se redressa à moitié.  
- Tu me pardonnes?  
- Ça serait plutôt à toi de me pardonner, répondit Akira. Vu ce que j'ai fait...  
Oh oh. C'était sans doute une phrase à ne pas dire. Tant qu'elle n'était pas prononcée, on pouvait toujours prétendre que c'était un vague souvenir. Mais là... la scène revint à l'esprit des deux ados qui se mirent à rougir l'un et l'autre. Hikaru avait encore plus envie de s'enfuir en courant, et Toya aussi, sans doute, réalisa-t-il. Ils étaient très gênés l'un et l'autre, mais bon, c'était quand même un soulagement de voir qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.  
- J'ai été débile, dit Hikaru.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Parfait, alors il ne s'est rien passé?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
Akira sourit, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Hikaru se rendit compte à quel point le sourire de Toya (son si rare sourire, d'ailleurs, même en temps normal) lui avait manqué. _Eh, mon coeur, arrête un peu de battre la chamade_, se morigéna-t-il. Puis il tendit la main pour saisir le sel et Akira fit le même geste au même moment. Quand leur doigts se touchèrent, les deux garçons retirèrent leur main à la vitesse de l'éclair, comme si le contact les avait brûlés.  
- Tiens, prends le en premier, dit Akira avec un rire forcé.  
- Merci, dit Hikaru du même ton.  
Ils étaient écarlates. _Je me demande quand même si les choses reviendront à la normale un jour_, pensa Hikaru.

- Vous passez bientôt l'examen de professionnel, n'est-ce pas, Fujiwara-san?  
- Les pré-sélections pour l'examen commencent la semaine prochaine, répondit Sai. Si je passe les éliminatoires, je passerai l'examen dans un mois.  
- Vous l'aurez sans problème.  
- Merci, Toya-sama.  
Ils avaient fini leur partie, et Sai avait encore battu l'ex-Meijin.  
- C'est vous qui avez appris à jouer à Shindo-kun?  
- Oui, c'est moi. Il n'aimait pas le go avant qu'on se rencontre! Mais je lui ai fait connaître et il s'est vite passionné.  
- Je comprends pourquoi il a progressé si vite, si c'était vous son professeur, dit Toya-sama.  
- Merci, répondit modestement Sai en s'inclinant. Hikaru est un très bon élève. Il est extrèmement doué.  
- Oui, je l'avais déjà remarqué au début. Et je n'étais pas le seul. Ogata-kun et Akira l'avaient vu aussi.  
Ils se levèrent et Sai allait ranger les pierres disposées sur le goban, mais le père d'Akira dit:  
- Non, s'il vous plaît, Fujiwara-san, laissez-les, je le ferai plus tard.  
- Comme vous voudrez, Toya-sama.  
- Nous ferez vous l'honneur de dîner avec nous?  
Sai eut un sourire d'excuse et répondit:  
- Je suis navré, mais Hikaru m'attend, je ne pourrai pas accepter votre offre.  
- Très bien... quel dommage. Une autre fois?  
- Certainement, répondit Sai, toujours souriant. C'est toujours un plaisir de jouer avec vous.  
Le père d'Akira regardait Sai, écoutant seulement à moitié ce qu'il disait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait des longs cheveux! Ils tombaient encore plus bas que ses fesses (adorables au demeurant). La fois dernière, quand il était venu en yukata (qu'il portait très bien, d'ailleurs), il avait attaché ses cheveux, mais cette fois ci, il les avait détachés. Et il portait un jean et une chemise qui lui allaient comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour lui. Le bouton du haut était déboutonné et laissait entrevoir sa fine clavicule. Ça donnait terriblement envie d'enlever les boutons suivants pour dévoiler ce qui devait sans doute être un corps de rêve... Sa peau était si pâle... elle devait sans doute être aussi douce que de la porcelaine précieuse. Ou de la soie. Quel effet ça ferait de passer ses doigts lentement sur une peau si douce, tout en ayant les yeux plongés dans son regard violet? Et de caresser sa joue pâle, et d'effleurer ces lèvres tentantes, qui lorsqu'elles bougeaient pour former une phrase, semblaient presque demander à ce que l'on s'empare d'elles?  
- Toya-sama? dit doucement Sai, surpris.  
L'ex-Meijin sortit brutalement de sa rêverie éveillée. Sai le regardant d'un air étonné, il sut qu'il devait être resté à le regarder sans rien dire pendant une bonne minute ou deux. (Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il n'avait pas bavé...)  
- Pardonnez-moi, Fujiwara-san! Je pensais à autre chose.  
Et quelle chose! D'un coup, une vision du jeune homme à moitié nu, rougissant et détournant son regard, visiblement embarrassé, s'imposa à son esprit avec une telle force qu'il en resta muet. Sai était déjà d'une beauté hors du commun en temps normal, mais une question torturait Koyo Toya: quelle expression pouvait-il avoir lorsqu'il faisait l'amour? Il l'imaginait, les yeux fermés, les sourcils haussés dans une expression presque suppliante, les joues rouges, avec des gouttes de transpiration glissant dans son cou et perlant à la racine de ses cheveux décoiffés, des mèches lui barrant le visage...  
Wahou! Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon il allait finir par saigner du nez! Sai, à cent mille lieues de soupçonner les sentiments qu'il inspirait chez son vis-à-vis, sourit et dit:  
- Bien, Toya-sama, je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais vous laisser... Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir invité chez vous.  
Il s'inclina, et Koyo Toya s'inclina à son tour.  
- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir accepté de disputer cette partie avec moi. Je me rends compte à chaque fois que je joue avec vous de votre immense talent et j'espère que vous irez loin dans le monde du go.  
- ...Merci, répondit Sai, un peu surpris par cette tournure formelle. J'espère que nous jouerons encore ensemble.  
- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, ce serait avec grand plaisir, répondit Koyo Toya.  
- Très bien, sourit Sai. Merci encore, à bientôt.  
Une fois dans la rue, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à Toya-sama d'utiliser son téléphone. Il n'allait tout de même pas revenir dans la maison, ça serait malpoli...  
Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. A quelques mètres derrière lui, une voix cria son prénom.  
- Eh, oh! Sai!  
- Oh! Hikaru! Tu es là!  
Derrière Hikaru venait Akira Toya. Il sourit à Sai, qui lui rendit son sourire en se disant que les deux garçons devaient sans doute s'être réconciliés.  
- Tu es sorti depuis longtemps? demanda Hikaru.  
- Non, je viens juste de sortir.  
- Qui a gagné?  
- Moi, sourit Sai.  
- Encore! s'exclama Hikaru. C'est dingue.  
- Vous êtes vraiment très fort, Fujiwara-san, dit Akira. C'est impressionnant.  
- Merci, Toya-kun...  
- Bon, bah comme ça tu seras prêt pour les pré-sélections de l'examen pro, dit Hikaru.  
- C'est vrai, dit Toya, c'est la semaine prochaine...  
- Oui. J'espère que ça ira, dit Sai.  
- Oh, regardez-le, se moqua Hikaru, il fait le modeste! Comme si tu n'allais pas tous les bouffer!  
- Hikaru! s'exclama Sai en le frappant pas trop fort avec son éventail. Arrête un peu, enfin!  
- Hehe! rit Hikaru. J'ai hâte que tu deviennes pro!  
Akira sourit.  
- Moi aussi... J'ai très envie de jouer contre vous en partie officielle, Fujiwara-san!  
- Et moi donc! s'exclama Hikaru. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va rentrer, on va aller manger.  
- Mais tu as déjà mangé, objecta Akira.  
- Et alors?  
- Quel goinfre...  
- Bon, ça va, hein, grogna Hikaru. Je suis en pleine croissance!  
Akira sourit.  
- C'est ça. En tout cas, merci pour le ramen. Il était très bon.  
- Je t'en prie, répondit Hikaru en rougissant un peu.  
- Tooooyaaaaaaa! s'exclama quelqu'un au loin.  
- Ça, c'est Yashiro, commenta Hikaru.  
- Il se repère de loin, répondit Akira.  
Yashiro, essoufflé parce qu'il avait couru pour les rejoindre, arriva devant eux.  
- Bonsoir tout le monde! Bonne journée? Tiens, vous vous êtes réconciliés, vous deux?  
Akira et Hikaru se mirent à rougir d'une sorte de commun accord et ne répondirent pas. Ce fut Sai qui sauva la situation en disant:  
- Allez, Hikaru, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.  
- Oui! dit Hikaru. On y va. A plus tard, ajouta-t-il pour Toya et Yashiro. La prochaine fois, je viens faire des tournois de speed go avec vous, ok? Allez, salut !  
Hikaru et Sai se dirigèrent vers la station de métro, et Akira et Yashiro les regardèrent s'éloigner. Akira avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Yashiro en était jaloux. _Idiot,_ pensa-t-il. _Idiot!_ Mais Toya ne lui faisait pas de sourires aussi tendres, à lui...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre**: Shindô no go.

**Auteur**: Sana.

**Série**: Hikaru no go

**Genre**: shônen-ai, yaoi, lemon.

**Couple**: Hikaru/Toya, Isumi/Ogata... d'autres sous-entendus. (sont tous gays, mwahahaha xD)

**Disclaimer**: les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Yumi Hotta...

**Rating**: bah, la scène de lemon est passée... T ?

**Réponses à reviews:** mwaaaaah merci pour vos reviews:3 ça fait très plaisir ! Et pardon du retard pour ce chapitre.

Nakajima: tu veux un slash? ohlala mais je sais pas les écrire xD enfin je verrai ce que je peux faire ) Sinon pour Sai et Toya meijin, c'est en cours de développement (mais peut-être pas de bon développement xD). Bah et si ça marchait la mère de Toya irait se consoler avec la mère d'Hikaru xDDD elle en a bien besoin la pauvre, vu que le père d'Hikaru est toujours absent ! xD

Nakaa: mdr xD mais ce que Waya ne sait pas c'est que Kuwabara est un fait un vampire et que donc il ne peut pas mourir! Donc il ne finira pas en prison puisqu'il n'a pas pu le tuer, mais il sera pourchassé toute sa vie par Kuwabara qui lui en voudra de lui avoir piqué Isumi, alors du coup il finira par aller se consoler avec Ogata xDDD (une astuce, pour ceux qui seraient pourchassés par un Kuwabara vampire: brandissez une pierre de go blanche en disant "vade retro Kuwabaranas!" ça fonctionne à tous les coups. xD)

HokutoXtora: merci ! N'empêche plus j'avance dans la publication, plus elle m'énerve cette fic ... xD je lui trouve plein de défauts et tout. Enfin tant que vous vous l'aimez bien, mes chères revieweuses 3

Allez assez papoté, vla le chapitre 11 !!

11.

Les pré-sélections de l'examen débutaient aujourd'hui.  
- Tu es nerveux, Sai ? demanda Hikaru alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de la Nihon-Ki-in.  
- Non, pas trop, sourit Sai. Je suis content, je vais pouvoir jouer au go.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Hikaru, qui stressait à sa place, même s'il savait que Sai était sûr de gagner. Tiens, c'est Waya! Hé! Waya!  
Waya se retourna. Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué.  
- Salut, Shindo, ça va?  
- Ben oui, et toi? Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi...  
- Et Isumi?  
- Hein? sursauta Waya. Quoi, Isumi?  
- Vous vous êtes réconciliés?  
- Ah, euh... on n'est pas fâchés. Mais on n'est pas obligés d'être toujours ensemble, pas vrai? dit-il avec un sourire forcé.  
- Oui...  
- Vous passez les éliminatoires, Fujiwara-san? demanda Waya.  
- Oui.  
- Vous n'êtes pas trop stressé?  
- Pas du tout, sourit Sai.  
- Vous êtes confiant alors... j'aimerais bien jouer une partie contre vous, un jour.  
- Bien sûr! J'aimerais beaucoup, moi aussi. Tu joues très bien.  
- Vous m'avez déjà vu jouer? demanda Waya, surpris.  
Sai rougit et Hikaru tenta de sauver la situation en disant:  
- Je lui ai montré notre partie de l'examen pro...  
- Ah, d'accord, répondit Waya.  
Pouf. C'était juste. Hikaru savait que Waya ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait que Sai était un ancien fantôme qui le possédait, mais tout de même, il fallait faire attention.  
- Oh! Il y a Tsubaki!  
Le barbu était en train de descendre de moto. En entendant son nom, il se tourna vers Hikaru.  
- Oi, Shindo! Ça faisait longtemps! Tu repasses les éliminatoires, ho ho ho!  
- Pas moi, aujourd'hui, sourit Hikaru, j'amène mon ami Fujiwara.  
- Content de vous connaître! brailla Tsubaki à l'intention de Sai.  
- Moi aussi, dit Sai en souriant, sans se troubler.  
Hikaru aurait juré voir Tsubaki rougir sous sa barbe. Il pensa: "super, Sai, ne te laisse pas avoir par sa technique d'intimidation!" puis il se rappela que Sai ne l'entendait plus quand il pensait... De toute façon, Sai était encore là quand il avait passé l'examen pro, et si Tsubaki l'avait surpris au début, tout comme Hikaru, il s'était habitué.  
- Bon, je vais entrer, dit Tsubaki. Vous venez avec moi, Fujiwara-san?  
- Oui.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall de la Nihon Ki-in et Waya et Hikaru les suivirent.  
- Eh, Waya, dit Hikaru. Après les pré-sélections, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller au festival de l'été avec les autres. T'en penses quoi?  
- Pourquoi pas... euh... Tu vas inviter Isumi ?  
- Sans doute, oui...  
- Alors, je...  
- Ecoute, vous pourrez bien vous supporter pendant une journée, non? En plus, tu pourras profiter de l'occasion pour te réconcilier avec lui. Et puis il y a aussi Satsuki, Nase, Fuku, et les autres, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais seul à seul avec Isumi.  
- Très bien, dit Waya faiblement.  
- Cool! Je demanderai à Satsuki de prévenir Nase et Fuku.  
- Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant?  
- C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, rougit Hikaru.  
- Sacrée Kurashiwa, sourit Waya.  
- Bon, en tout cas tu es d'accord pour le festival?  
- Oui, oui.  
Hikaru se garda d'ajouter qu'il avait l'intention d'inviter Toya aussi. Vu la situation, s'il y avait Isumi et Toya, Waya risquait fort de ne pas venir du tout. En tout cas, Hikaru se demandait bien pourquoi ils s'étaient brouillés. Peut-être que Waya avait embrassé Isumi, songea-t-il en rigolant intérieurement. En plus, ce n'était pas impossible, vu la façon dont il avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Hikaru... Enfin, il y réfléchirait plus tard. L'important, pour le moment, c'était Sai.

Isumi contempla son téléphone. "Nous sortons ensemble pour le festival d'été samedi prochain. Tu viendras?" Ça venait de Shindo. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'approcher Waya et de se réconcilier avec lui. Son ami ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il avait surpris Ogata chez lui en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'accord, il avait un peu abusé quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus approcher Ogata et qu'il avait fini par coucher avec lui, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour se fâcher, si?  
Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent dans son cou, des bras musclés lui entourèrent le corps.  
- Un message? murmura la voix de son amant dans le creux de son cou.  
- Oui, de Shindo.  
- Ah, Shindo...  
Ogata se demandait encore qui était le type canon qui traînait toujours avec lui... il ne l'avait pas vu souvent, mais à chaque fois, sa beauté l'avait surpris.  
- Que veut-il?  
- Que j'aille à un festival avec eux.  
- Et tu vas y aller?  
- Oui, je pense. J'en profiterai pour me réconcilier avec Waya.  
Ogata fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce Waya. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il était amoureux d'Isumi, mais le jeune homme était si naïf qu'il ne remarquait rien. Et vu comment leur relation avait débuté, il suffirait de quelques paroles de Waya pour tout faire voler en éclat. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être séparé de lui. C'était bizarre de sa part de tenir autant à ce gamin, mais pourtant, il se sentait moins vivant quand il était loin de lui. Et il pensait toujours à lui.  
Et le gamin, est-ce qu'il pensait à lui? Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, à qui est-ce qu'il pensait? Ces questions inquiétaient Ogata, mais il serait mort plutôt que de les avouer à Isumi. Il resserra son étreinte et intensifia ses baisers dans le cou du jeune homme qui frissonna.  
- Ogata-sensei...  
- Tu ne veux pas?  
- Ce n'est pas ça, mais on vient déjà de le faire...  
- Et alors? sourit Ogata. Je suis sûr que là bas, il en veut encore...  
Il posa sa main sur le caleçon d'Isumi et commença à le caresser sensuellement, tout en continuant à embrasser son cou.  
Isumi rougit quand son corps commença à réagir à la caresse de son amant.  
- Toujours pas d'accord? murmura Ogata d'un ton ironique.  
- Vous êtes intenable, dit Isumi en se retournant vers lui et en l'embrassant. Je ne peux jamais vous tenir tête.  
Ogata sourit et l'attira vers le lit.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne te plaisait pas...  
Isumi sourit à son tour.  
- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.  
- Ah, tu l'admets... Viens, alors. Je te promets que cette fois-ci sera inoubliable.  
- Quel prétentieux, se moqua Isumi  
- Mmh. Tu vas voir.  
Ils firent l'amour passionnément, comme deux amants fou amoureux qui ne se seraient pas vus pendant des mois. Isumi pensa qu'Ogata avait eu raison de dire que ça allait être inoubliable...

- Sai! s'exclama Hikaru. Alors, ta partie?  
- Je l'ai gagnée, sourit Sai.  
- Je m'en doutais, mais c'est génial !!  
Il se jeta au cou de Sai en riant.  
- T'es sélectionné! Tu vas passer l'examen de pro!  
- Oui, mais ce n'est que dans un mois. On s'entraînera en attendant.  
- Bien sûr, s'exclama Hikaru.  
- Hum hum, toussa quelqu'un derrière eux.  
C'était Toya, accompagné de Yashiro. Gêné, Hikaru lâcha Sai et Yashiro dit:  
- Vous vous êtes sélectionné?  
- Oui, dit Sai, tout sourire. J'ai gagné.  
- Combien de parties?  
- Toutes.  
- Wahou! s'exclama Yashiro, impressionné. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire! Je vous propose un truc: on va manger ensemble et juste après manger, on se fait une partie. D'accord?  
- Bonne idée, répondit Sai, les yeux brillants.  
- Toya, dit Hikaru, Yashiro et toi vous viendrez avec nous au festival d'été? C'est samedi prochain, on y va avec les autres.  
- Les autres?  
- Oui, Satsuki, Isumi, Waya, Nase, Fuku, Honda... les autres, quoi.  
- Satsuki, qui est-ce?  
- Kurashiwa Satsuki... ma petite amie, dit Hikaru en rougissant légèrement.  
- Ah! oui, dit Akira, gêné. J'avais oublié, désolé.  
- Pas grave... Alors, vous viendrez?  
- Euh ... demande à Yashiro... il veut qu'on fasse tous les soirs des tournois de speed go jusqu'à épuisement.  
- Quoi? Tous les soirs? C'est vrai?  
Hikaru ressentit une pointe de jalousie au fond de son coeur. La chance qu'il avait, Yashiro, de jouer tous les soirs avec Toya...  
- Ça serait bien si tu venais, un soir, lui sourit Toya.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Hikaru, heureux que Toya lui propose. C'est quand tu veux.  
Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait mis aussi longtemps à se réconcilier avec Toya... En tout cas, c'était vraiment un soulagement de pouvoir lui reparler aussi naturellement qu'avant. Il y avait des moments ou ils étaient gênés, bien sûr, mais Hikaru pouvait profiter à nouveau de la présence d'Akira à ses côtés. Il en avait besoin, en quelque sorte. Quoi qu'il arrive, il avait pris la décision de ne plus laisser Toya s'éloigner autant que lors de ces dernières semaines.  
- Shindo ?  
Akira lui tapa doucement l'épaule et Hikaru sursauta.  
- Oui ?  
- Ils sont partis en avant. On les rattrape?  
- Bien sûr, dit Hikaru.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre**: Shindô no go.

**Auteur**: Sana.

**Série**: Hikaru no go

**Genre**: shônen-ai, yaoi, lemon.

**Couple**: Hikaru/Toya, Isumi/Ogata... d'autres sous-entendus. (sont tous gays, mwahahaha xD)

**Disclaimer**: les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Takeshi Obata et Yumi Hotta...

**Rating**: bah, la scène de lemon est passée... T ?

**Réponses à reviews:** merci pour vos reviews :3 vous êtes trop gentilles °o°

**Nakaa:** ouais t'as deviné xD c'est pour ça que Kuwabara est tout vieux et tout moche, parce qu'en fait ça fait 500 ans que c'est un vampire xD et puis ça explique pourquoi il a de l'intuition, parce que les vampires ont de l'intuition, non:3 Sinon oui °o° j'aime les histoires de vampire :3 (surtout les beaux vampires, comme dans Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, mon personnage préféré... argh mais c'est du spoil alors je ne le dirai pas xD)

**Nakajima:** non non t'inquiète pas :3 je posterai la suite, aucun souci là dessus sauf si il se passe un truc grave du genre, j'ai un accident mortel ou quoi x3 mais si pas, je la posterai :D . En ce qui concerne Waya et Isumi, j'ai envie que Waya vienne le voir en costard avec un gros bouquet de roses et une alliance et s'agenouille devant lui en lui disant "épouse-moi!!!!!" xD en plein hall de la Ki in, ça serait drôle mwahaha x3 Et là Ogata interviendrait et lui mettrait une rouste huhuhu xD

Argh j'ai recommencé à dire des réponses bizarres. ToT

Bon en tout cas j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre je pars en vacances demain à cinq heures (youpii °O°) donc je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser en plan toute une semaine xD

Enjoy :D

12.

Ils étaient enfin au festival! L'ambiance dans le groupe n'était pas des meilleures, avec Waya qui évitait clairement Isumi et restait toujours avec Kurashiwa (avec qui, contre toute attente, il s'entendait très bien) et qui avait fait un foin à propos de la présence de Toya dans le groupe, mais c'était une belle soirée, et à part Waya et Isumi, ils étaient tous contents d'être là.  
- Oh! s'exclama Sai, qu'est-ce que c'est, ça?  
- Ce sont des poissons que tu dois attraper sans craquer le papier de l'éprouvette, expliqua Hikaru. Tu veux essayer?  
- Oui! Oui! dit Sai, aux anges.  
Il se mit à genoux, plongea l'éprouvette dans l'eau et attrapa facilement un poisson.  
- Woah! C'est dingue, dit Hikaru, estomaqué. Comment tu fais pour toujours tout réussir aussi bien? Raaah, ce que t'es frustrant, Sai!  
Sai éclata de rire. Le vendeur lui tendit un sachet plein d'eau pour qu'il puisse y mettre son poisson, et Sai prit le poisson avec lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, Sai? demanda Hikaru.  
- Je le rejetterai dans la rivière.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Pour qu'il retrouve son élément.  
- Alors c'était inutile que je te le paye...  
- Mais non, Hikaru! Tu as payé la vie d'un poisson.  
- Vous êtes très gentil, Fujiwara-san, dit Isumi.  
Sai sourit.  
- Parce que je veux rendre la liberté à un poisson?  
- Oui, mais aussi en général.  
- Vous êtes une personne incroyable, Fujiwara-san, dit Yashiro. Vous êtes gentil, vous êtes fort en go, vous êtes beau... je me demande si vous avez des défauts?  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas assez, sourit Hikaru perfidement. Il est égoïste, il est pleurnichard, il est gamin, il est capricieux...  
- Arrête, Hikaru! s'exclama Sai en lui tapant sur la tête avec son éventail.  
- ... Et il n'arrête pas de taper sur la tête des gens quand ils disent des trucs que les autres ne doivent pas entendre, acheva Hikaru.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
- Oh! Des takoyakis! s'exclama Hikaru, en détournant immédiatemment l'attention de ses amis. On va en acheter?  
- Mais tu bouffes tout le temps! s'exclama Waya.  
- Je suis en pleine croissance, sourit Hikaru.  
- Oh! s'exclama Nase! Là bas, un marchand de bagues! Je vais voir ça!  
- Où ça? s'exclama Kurashiwa. Je viens aussi!  
- Bon, moi je vais faire un tour par là, dit Hikaru. On se retrouve tous ici avant le feu d'artifice? Vous êtes d'accord ?  
- Oui, répondirent ses amis avant de ses disperser.  
Nase et Kurashiwa allèrent admirer leurs bagues en compagnie de Waya. Yashiro s'appropria Sai et ne voulut plus le lâcher. Hikaru et Akira s'étaient arrêtés devant un stand de tir à la carabine et Isumi, Honda et Fuku décidèrent d'aller faire un tour ensemble.  
- Tu tires, Toya? sourit Hikaru.  
- Je vais rater, prédit Akira.  
- Essaye toujours.  
Il essaya, et contre toute attente, toucha la cible. Il décrocha un petit lot, un porte clé, mais c'était déjà ça.  
- Tu veux quelque chose? demanda Hikaru. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas de peluche avec des motifs quadrillés en guise de goban.  
Akira se mit à rire.  
- Ça ne fait rien. J'aime bien cette peluche, là.  
- Ok! Super Shindo à l'attaque!  
Hikaru se concentra, ferma à moitié son oeil gauche, visa et tira. Et il gagna le nounours convoité.  
- Génial, Shindo! sourit Toya. Tu es doué.  
- Je sais, je sais, dit Hikaru avec un sourire satisfait.  
- Et très modeste, aussi, se moqua Akira.  
- Ça va, si on ne peut plus plaisanter! Tiens, regarde, on va là-bas? Tu viens avec moi?  
- Je te suis, sourit Akira en remerciant le ciel d'être seul avec Shindo.

Nase, Waya et Kurashiwa avaient observé les bagues, mais finalement, rien ne les intéressait vraiment. Alors ils étaient partis faire un petit tour dans le festival, en observant les gens qui s'amusaient. Ils avaient aperçu Shindo et Toya qui faisaient une partie de go sur un goban portatif (mais lequel des deux avait donc emmené un goban dans un festival d'été??), Yashiro et Sai qui riaient, et qui avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille, et finalement avaient rejoint Fuku, Honda, et Isumi. Mais Waya restait à l'écart d'Isumi malgré tous les efforts que faisait celui-ci pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Finalement, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le fuir éternellement s'ils restaient dans le même groupe, il dit à Kurashiwa:  
- Et si on allait faire un tour à deux?  
Kurashiwa hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux? demanda Nase à Isumi.  
- Non... pas entre nous, du moins, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut...  
- Je pense aussi, dit Honda. Tu ferais mieux de régler ça rapidement, si c'est un malentendu.  
- Mais il m'évite...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Fuku, ça s'arrangera.  
- J'espère...

Yashiro et Sai se baladaient tout en parlant de go, peu intéressés par le festival. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux brillants à force de parler de leur passion. Sai lui racontait comment il avait battu l'ex-Meijin, et les joueurs forts qu'il avait affrontés, et Yashiro lui raconta en détail comment lui et Shindo s'étaient battus pendant les éliminatoires de la coupe Hokuto.  
- J'aime bien jouer mon premier coup au tengen, dit Yashiro. Je me suis demandé si ça marcherait contre lui. Mais j'ai préféré jouer le premier coup au 5-5.  
- Au 5-5! s'exclama Sai. Vraiment?  
- Oui. Et vous savez ce qu'il a joué, ensuite? Il a joué au tengen.  
- C'est vrai? s'exclama Sai, suffoqué. Il ne me l'a pas raconté! Il faut dire, on avait tellement de choses à se raconter quand je suis... rentré.  
- Oui, il a joué au tengen, alors j'ai encore joué au 5-5. Tout le monde disait qu'on était fous. C'était une partie incroyable, mais finalement, Shindo a gagné. Il est redoutablement fort. Et Ochi, qui avait joué contre Waya, et qui avait gagné, a demandé à jouer contre moi pour savoir lequel de nous deux était le plus fort. Et là j'ai gagné et j'ai pu jouer à la coupe Hokuto.  
- Je vois..., dit Sai. C'est vraiment incroyable.  
- En tout cas, si c'est vous qui avez rendu Shindo aussi fort, chapeau. Il est redoutable.  
- C'est qu'il a du talent, dit Sai avec fierté. Dire que la première fois qu'on s'est vus, il ne savait même pas tenir une pierre de go, et que deux ans plus tard, il passait pro...  
- Oui, c'est impressionnant. Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez parti?  
- Oui, malheureusement, j'étais... malade, et j'ai du partir... à l'étranger. Hikaru m'a dit qu'il avait très mal vécu cette période, apparemment, il avait arrêté d'aller à ses parties officielles. Finalement, il me semble que c'est grâce à Isumi-kun qu'il a repris le go.  
- Ah oui? Je ne savais pas. En tout cas, je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'amis. Beaucoup de gens sont venus le voir à la coupe Hokuto.  
- Oui, c'est un garçon sociable. Il a même réussi à être ami avec Toya-kun, plaisanta Sai.  
- Amis... Des amis qui n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler.  
- Oui, mais ils sont importants l'un pour l'autre. C'est grâce à Toya-kun si Hikaru est devenu si fort en go. Et je suis sûr que c'est grâce à Hikaru si Toya-kun s'est encore amélioré.  
- Ah bon? Je savais qu'ils étaient rivaux, mais...  
- En fait, c'est moi qui ai appris le go à Hikaru, mais sans Toya-kun, il ne serait pas allé aussi loin. Il voulait absolument le dépasser, et il a fait de gros efforts pour le rattraper. Et Toya-kun qui se sentait poursuivi a aussi tout fait pour s'améliorer. C'est Dieu qui l'a mis sur le chemin d'Hikaru.  
- En gros, vous pensez qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre? demanda Yashiro en tentant de cacher le fait que l'idée lui était désagréable.  
- Hmm... peut-être, sourit Sai mystérieusement.  
_Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, ça_, pensa Yashiro. Soudain, il repéra une silhouette connue dans la foule.  
- Hé! s'exclama-t-il. Mais c'est Yongha Ko!  
- Le garçon qui a gagné contre Hikaru à la coupe Hokuto?  
- Oui, c'est lui!  
Yongha Ko, en entendant son nom, s'était retourné et regardait Yashiro d'un air de dire "je l'ai déjà vu, celui là...". Puis la mémoire lui revint, et son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il s'écria:  
- Yashiro!  
Il s'avança vers lui, suivi d'un gamin de 14-15 ans que Yashiro avait déjà vu, sans doute pendant la coupe.  
- Enchanté, dit l'adolescent, je suis Suyon Hong. Tu faisais partie de l'équipe japonaise à la coupe Hokuto?  
- Oui... ah, ça y est! Toi tu as joué avec Shindo après la coupe!  
- Exact, sourit Suyon.  
- Ça alors, dit Yashiro, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
- Un petit voyage de vacances, dit Suyon en souriant. On pensait faire un tour à la Nihon Ki-in pour dire bonjour à Shindo et Toya...  
- Ils sont ici, dit Yashiro. Ils se baladent dans le festival.  
- C'est vrai? Génial! s'exclama l'adolescent.  
- Suyon, qu'est-ce que vous dites? demanda Yongha en coréen.  
Suyon lui traduit ce qu'ils venaient de dire pendant que Sai fixait d'un air intrigué le jeune coréen.  
- Hikaru m'a dit qu'il avait très envie que je joue contre lui et que je l'écrase.  
- Ha ha! rit Yashiro. Moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir.  
- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hikaru le déteste autant.  
- Ah, ça? C'est parce qu'il a dit des horreurs sur Shûsaku Honinbô pendant la coupe, Shindo n'a pas apprécié du tout. Vous savez pourquoi Shûsaku lui tient tant à coeur?  
- Il a dit du mal de Torajiro? s'enflamma Sai. Je vais le tuer!  
- D'accord... je crois que je comprends, dit Yashiro, une goutte de sueur glissant sur son front.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement?  
- Hmm... je crois me rappeler qu'il a dit que si Shûsaku réapparaissait, il ne serait pas de taille contre lui.  
- Ah oui? dit Sai.  
_C'est ce qu'on va voir_, pensa-t-il. Yashiro fixait Sai, un peu surpris. Plus besoin de se demander d'où Shindo tirait son admiration pour Shûsaku Honinbô: visiblement, il l'avait héritée de son maître.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? demanda Suyon, qui venait de finir de traduire.  
- Rien du tout, répondit Yashiro.  
- Vous restez dans les environs longtemps? demanda Sai d'une voix douce en apparence, mais Yashiro remarqua qu'elle était plus froide que de coutume.  
- Encore une semaine, dit Suyon.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup jouer avec lui, dit Sai en désignant Yongha.  
- Ah... il aimerait jouer avec toi, dit-il à Yongha.  
- Vraiment? Et quel niveau a-t-il?  
- ... Celui de Shûsaku Honinbô, je crois, répondit Sai froidement après que Suyon ait traduit la question.  
Suyon ne traduit pas tout de suite la réponse, assez surpris, et Yashiro regardait Sai d'un air un peu effrayé. Il s'était mis en mode "fighting spirit" !  
- C'est vrai? demanda Suyon à Yashiro.  
Yashiro ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait... sans doute que Fujiwara-san avait le niveau de Shûsaku Honinbô. Fujiwara-san n'était pas n'importe qui.  
- Oui, je crois, répondit-il simplement.  
- Il est pro?  
- Non...  
- Je passe l'examen cette année, dit Sai.  
Suyon éclata de rire.  
- Vous n'êtes pas pro et vous voulez gagner contre Yongha?  
- Je viens de dire que j'avais le niveau de Shûsaku Honinbô, répondit Sai froidement.  
Il était tellement impressionnant, avec ses yeux violets lançant des éclairs, que Suyon préféra ne rien ajouter et traduit à Yongha tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire, ce à quoi Yongha répondit par un éclat de rire. Sai s'énervait rarement, mais là, il sentait courir dans ses veines le frisson de la colère. Il résolut froidement de l'écraser sans aucune pitié. Et ensuite, lui et Hikaru feraient la fête! Hikaru n'avait jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi il détestait tellement Yongha Ko, disant juste que c'était un poseur prétentieux, mais maintenant, Sai comprenait.  
- Tu pourras rire après le match, dit-il calmement.  
Yongha cessa de rire. Il semblait comprendre ce que Sai avait dit. En tout cas, il comprenait que ça sonnait comme une menace.  
- Il dit que tu pourras rire après le match. Yongha, réponds-lui!  
- Dis-lui "rendez-vous après-demain à quatorze heures à la Nihon Ki-in". Là, on pourra jouer.  
- Très bien, dit Sai lorsque le message lui fut transmis.  
Ils s'inclinèrent tous, puis Suyon Hong et Yongha Ko s'éloignèrent. Yashiro suivit Yongha du regard. Il était aussi mignon que ça, avant?

.oOo.oOo.

Nyuh :3 voili voilou pour le chapitre 12 ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus court que les autres, non? Argh, damned. Mille excuses... (enfin sauf si vous préférez les chapitres courts xD mais moi j'aime bien les longs, alors ...). Et puis plus emmerdant, aussi... ToT mea culpa!

Mais j'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé quand même :) A bientôt pour le chapitre 13, wééé !!! \o/


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre**: Shindô no go.

**Auteur**: Sana.

**Série**: Hikaru no go

**Genre**: shônen-ai, yaoi, lemon.

**Couple**: Si après tous ces chapitres vous ne vous en doutez pas, j'ai peur là :'D

**Disclaimer**: TOUS LES PERSOS SONT A MOI !!!!! Mwahahahaha! °Naaaan on est pas à toi!!!!° (braillent-ils en choeur...) ... ah oui c'est vrai... Bon, bah, tous les persos sont pas à moi, malheureusement...

**Avertissements**: encore un chapitre très court... (oui, vous avez le droit de me balancer des tomates pourries...) C'est ce que ces chapitres là, le 11, 12, 13 et tout, m'ont donné beaucoup de mal ... °fait ses yeux de bambi° vous me pardonnez:3

Réponse à reviews: Merciii pour vos reviews °o°

Nakajima: bon courage pour ton boulot ! Sinon pour le match Sai/Yongha, il va venir, t'inquiète :3 Pardon pour le chapitre trop court ToT

Moonlee: merci :3

Vyersdra: Si tu l'as trouvé intéressant, j'suis contente °o° et sinon ouais, Sai est un vrai playboy xD c'est qu'il est tellement beau mon Sainouchet °o° Et merci pour ton avis sur le rating, j'ai baissé à T, alors :3 (je suis décidément trop nulle en ratings xD)

Donc voici voilà le chapitre 13 ! (qui est encore minuscule et je m'en excuuuuuse T.T)

13.

Pendant que Yashiro et Sai se disputaient avec Yongha Ko et Suyon Hong, Waya et Kurashiwa se baladaient dans le festival.  
- Tu fais une drôle de tête, dit Kurashiwa. Quelque chose ne va pas?  
Bizarrement, Waya, qui appréciait beaucoup Kurashiwa, se sentit pris par une intense envie de tout lui raconter. Il s'assit contre un arbre, à côté de la rivière, et Kurashiwa s'assit à côté de lui.  
- Alors?  
- Euh...  
- C'est à cause d'Isumi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
Waya leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.  
- Ça se voit, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Que s'est-il passé? Vous vous êtes disputés?  
- Non, dit Waya un peu brutalement. En fait...  
Allait-elle se moquer de lui s'il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait pour Isumi?  
- Tu es amoureux de lui?  
Elle avait demandé ça d'une voix très douce, et quand il la regarda, elle lut la réponse dans son regard.  
- Alors c'est ça, dit-elle doucement. Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire.  
- Ah bon? Ça se voit? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.  
- Non, mais j'ai de l'intuition. Et c'est pour ça que tu l'évites, parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu l'aimes?  
- Non, pas du tout. Je m'en suis rendu compte depuis un moment tu sais. Mais... en fait l'autre jour, je... je...  
Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il parle d'Ogata? Si la rumeur se répandait qu'Ogata sortait avec Isumi, il serait furieux, et Isumi lui en voudrait. Il valait mieux éviter.  
- Je l'ai surpris avec quelqu'un, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.  
- Ah...  
- Alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il m'avait dit qu'il aimerait bien ne jamais le revoir.  
En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'avait dit Isumi, mais tant pis, Kurashiwa ne pouvait pas savoir.  
- Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'ai aucune expérience, rien.  
- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille?  
Waya rougit sans répondre.  
- D'accord, dit doucement Satsuki. Mais ce n'est pas en l'évitant que ça va s'améliorer, tu sais. Ce soir, tu l'as envoyé bouler à chaque fois qu'il essayait de te parler. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'aurais pas une idée?  
- Hmm...  
Kurashiwa se tut et Waya la laissa réfléchir. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver une idée, une seule...

Il était tard, et Akira n'était toujours pas là. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il commençait à découcher? Ah, mais il avait un portable, heureusement. Il composa le numéro de téléphone et attendit que son fils décroche.  
- Allô?  
- Akira? Où es-tu?  
- Père? Je suis à un festival d'été avec mes amis.  
- Ah... Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.  
- Mais j'ai prévenu maman. Je pensais qu'elle te l'aurait dit.  
Sa femme n'avait sans doute pas voulu le déranger...  
- Ah. Tu es avec qui?  
- Euh, Shindo et ses amis.  
- Ah bon? Fujiwara-san est là aussi? demanda-t-il, le coeur battant légèrement plus vite.  
- Oui, il est là... Enfin pour l'instant, on s'est séparés, mais il avait l'air de bien s'amuser tout à l'heure, dit Akira en souriant.  
Il entendit Shindo rire derrière lui. Shindo... quelle chance il avait, quelle chance! Etre si proche d'un génie du go comme Fujiwara-san!  
- Je vois. A quelle heure est-ce que tu rentres?  
- Euh ... je pensais que maman avait demandé à Ogata-san de venir nous chercher, Yashiro-kun et moi.  
- Ah bon? Elle l'a fait ?  
- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas rappelé pour me dire quoi...  
- Et elle est déjà couchée... Elle a peut-être oublié.  
- Mince, dit Akira, et comment je fais ?  
- Tu veux que j'appelle Ogata-kun?  
- Non, je vais le faire.  
- Très bien. Bonne soirée.  
- Merci.  
L'ex-Meijin raccrocha, et le téléphone sonna à nouveau cinq minutes après.  
- Père, c'est moi, Ogata-san ne peut pas venir nous chercher.  
- Ah... et alors, comment tu vas faire?  
- Shindo m'a proposé de dormir chez lui.  
- Mais il loge déjà Fujiwara-san, non?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.  
- Et Yashiro-kun?  
- Il dormira sans doute chez Waya-kun ou Isumi-kun.  
- Bon. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard demain.  
- Non, non. A demain, père.  
- A demain.  
Alors là, c'était le bouquet! Il allait dormir dans la même maison que Fujiwara-san! Bon, ça lui était arrivé à lui aussi une fois, quand Shindo et lui avaient été surpris par l'orage et qu'il leur avait proposé de rester, mais à ce moment là, il ne savait pas encore vraiment à quel point Sai était exceptionnel.  
_Et puis quoi_? lui rétorqua son esprit. _Il est exceptionnel en go, d'accord, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change qu'il dorme ici ou pas._  
Non mais il pouvait toujours se dire qu'il hébergeait un génie du go dans sa maison...  
_Un génie du go? Ce soir là, il y en avait quatre qui dormaient sous le même toit. A d'autres, le génie du go! C'est juste une mauvaise excuse pour te cacher la réalité_, lui répondit son esprit, acerbe.  
La réalité? Quelle réalité?  
_Mais le fait que tu es attiré par lui!_ s'exclama son esprit.  
Q... quoi? M-Mais quelles stupidités! Il n'était pas du tout attiré par lui, en dehors du go, évidemment.  
_Ah oui_? lui répliqua son esprit. _Tu crois que la façon dont il joue au go a un rapport avec ses yeux violets, ses beaux cheveux noirs, la façon gracieuse dont sa main de porcelaine pose les pierres sur le goban, son visage admirable, presque féminin tellement il est fin, et toutes ces choses que tu fixais chez lui quand il ne faisait pas attention ?!_  
Le père d'Akira se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était impossible! Impossible! Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par un garçon, enfin!  
_Ben... la preuve_, lui glissa son esprit.  
- Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Mon dieu.

- C'est gentil d'accepter que je dorme chez toi, dit Akira à Hikaru.  
- C'est rien, t'inquiète.  
- Ta mère ne va pas être en colère? En plus, elle n'est même pas prévenue.  
- Je vais lui envoyer un message pour la prévenir.  
- Elle ne dort pas?  
- Non, c'est elle qui vient nous reprendre.  
- D'accord... en tout cas, merci.  
- C'est rien, je te dis, sourit Hikaru. Et si on allait chercher les autres?

- Alors, pas d'idées? demanda Waya sur un ton un peu découragé.  
- Je cherche, dit Kurashiwa. Pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas franchement que tu l'aimes?  
- Parce qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un... ça serait idiot. Et ça détériorerait complètement nos relations.  
- Elles m'ont pas l'air bien folichonnes, vos relations, en ce moment, dit Kurashiwa.  
- Mouais, répondit Waya, de plus en plus découragé.  
- Il faut un truc qui le surprenne. Si tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, ça va le surprendre. Mais bon, après vous risquez d'être gênés tous les deux, en fait, c'est pas bien. T'as qu'à l'embrasser!  
- Ah, parce que là, on ne va pas être gênés? rétorqua Waya.  
- Si, mais si tu l'embrasses et que tu t'enfuis tout de suite après?  
- C'est complètement débile! J'aurais la honte. Et puis, il m'en voudra.  
- Mais non, il ne t'en voudra pas. Pourquoi il t'en voudrait alors que tu l'aimes? C'est ce que tu dis, qui est débile. En plus dans le cas ou ça ne marcherait pas, tu aurais quand même eu l'occasion de l'embrasser. Non?  
C'était déjà vachement plus tentant aux yeux de Waya. Embrasser Isumi... Depuis qu'il avait surpris Ogata dans sa salle à manger (et même avant, d'ailleurs), c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours considéré comme impossible. Mais à bien y réfléchir, avec l'effet de surprise... Ou bien alors, une ambiance romantique... Rah, il se mettait à penser comme une fille! Quel idiot.  
- Mais je ne sais pas embrasser, dit-il soudain.  
- Ah, ça te tracasse? C'est pourtant facile! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Oh, tu peux parler, toi, tu sors avec Shindo depuis plus d'un mois! T'as bien eu le temps de t'entraîner!  
Elle se mit à rire, puis elle le regarda et dit sérieusement:  
- Tu veux que je t'entraîne?  
- Hein?  
Il le regarda, médusé.  
- T'as dit quoi, là?  
- Tu veux que je t'entraîne?  
- Quoi? Mais ça va pas la tête? T'as un copain!  
- Et toi t'es amoureux d'Isumi. C'est bon, on est tous les deux amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est juste pour t'aider que je te propose ça. Ça n'implique aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié. Pas la peine de stresser.  
- Mais, mais... et s'ils nous surprennent?  
- Qui?  
- Le pape! A ton avis? Idiote, Shindo, ou n'importe qui!  
- Mais non, ils ne vont pas nous surprendre. Ils sont tous partis faire un tour dans la fête et il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde par ici. Et puis, comme je le dis, c'est juste pour t'aider. J'ai pas du tout envie de sortir avec toi! Bon, mais si tu ne veux pas, ça ne fait rien. Isumi aura de la bave partout.  
- Arrête, idiote! s'exclama Waya, écarlate. Très bien, j'accepte.  
Kurashiwa sourit.  
- Tu vois, quand tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer que je suis Isumi.  
- Je le sens pas, dit Waya d'une voix faible. Je le sens pas du tout.  
- Mais détend toi un peu... T'arriveras jamais à embrasser convenablement Isumi sinon.  
- Bon, ça va, tais toi un peu, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.  
Kurashiwa sourit et Waya ferma le yeux, expira un bon coup, et s'approcha de Kurashiwa en tentant de s'imaginer qu'elle était Isumi.  
Alors, ça faisait ça, d'embrasser quelqu'un? (C'était immonde!)  
- Non! s'exclama soudain Kurashiwa, le faisant sursauter.  
- Quoi?  
Il avait failli se mordre la langue de surprise.  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça. Isumi ne se laissera jamais séduire si tu l'embrasses aussi mal. Ce n'est pas une course de vitesse. C'est censé être sensuel! On recommence.  
Au bout du cinquième essai, alors qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre le truc et à s'améliorer, une voix étonnée, derrière eux, dit:  
- Waya?  
Impossible de ne pas la reconnaître: c'était la voix de Shindo. Et lui, il était là, en train d'embrasser sa copine.


	14. Chapitre 14

Reuh! encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews :3 c'est trop gentil ;)

Shmi: tu n'es pas la seule, je ne jure que par ce couple aussi xD

Nakaa: xDDD mais Kurashiwa est tellement une chieuse, je suis pas sure que Waya puisse la supporter longtemps xD

Nakajima: Oui ToT je suis vraiment désolée, hontoni hontoni... à vrai dire, ces passages là m'ont donné beaucoup de mal, ils ne se laissaient pas écrire T.T alors du coup, ils sont plus courts... je suis navrée... :'(

Bon j'espère que celui-ci ne vous frustrera pas trop par sa longueur ... :3

14.

- Waya?  
L'interpellé se recula brutalement de Kurashiwa, qui était écarlate. Il releva les yeux vers Hikaru, qui était avec Toya. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux stupéfaits. Pendant dix secondes, qui durèrent dix siècles, aucun d'entre eux ne dit un mot, puis la voix d'Hikaru s'éleva, froide et tranchante comme un couperet d'acier.  
- Je vois.  
Il fit demi tour sans ajouter un mot et Toya s'écarta de justesse pour le laisser passer. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il vienne avec lui ou pas?  
- Hikaru! s'exclama Kurashiwa. Attends! C'est pas ce que tu crois! Attends!  
"C'est pas ce que tu crois". Le genre de truc qu'on disait toujours dans une situation comme celle là, songea Toya. En tout cas, il était du genre à croire en ce qu'il voyait, et ce qu'il avait vu, c'était la petite amie de Shindo en train d'embrasser un de ses meilleurs amis. LE coup bien tordu. LE truc qui fait mal.  
Hikaru ne se retourna pas. Waya se leva, murmura à Kurashiwa: "je vais y aller", et s'élança vers Hikaru. Kurashiwa leva les yeux vers Toya.  
- Je... je... je ne...  
- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, coupa Akira.  
- Mais je ne voulais pas! s'exclama Kurashiwa. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit, je faisais juste ça pour aider Waya!  
- Drôle de façon de l'aider.  
- Mais c'était pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner...  
- S'entraîner? dit Akira, suffoqué. A embrasser ?  
- Oui...  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux s'entraîner avec celui qu'on aime plutôt qu'avec un de ses amis? dit froidement Toya.  
- Mais...  
- Tu l'as trahi, assena Toya. Idiote.  
Il lui jeta un regard froid et s'éloigna en suivant le chemin qu'avait pris les deux adolescents. Restée seule, Kurashiwa sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Hikaru ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver Waya en train d'embrasser Kurashiwa. Est-ce que c'était pour ça, qu'il pleurait, l'autre jour? Mais non, il avait parlé d'Isumi. Mais alors pourquoi...?  
Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se sentait même pas malheureux de ce qui arrivait. Il était en colère, mais pas triste.  
- Shindo, attends! s'exclama Waya derrière lui en lui saisissant l'épaule.  
- Lâche-moi, dit Hikaru froidement.  
- Ecoute, Shindo... je suis amoureux d'Isumi!  
- Je vois pas ce que ça vient foutre ici, bordel! s'écria Hikaru, furieux.  
- Mais c'est parce que...  
Waya s'arrêta. L'explication qu'il fournirait était bancale, il le savait. Et dire que c'était Kurashiwa qui l'avait embarqué là-dedans alors qu'il n'en avait même pas envie, au début. Il n'aurait jamais du lui faire confiance!!  
Hikaru s'arrêta.  
- C'est vraiment surprenant, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Je n'aurais imaginé qu'un truc comme ça se passerait. Tu sais pourquoi, Waya? Parce que je vous faisais confiance. A tous les deux.  
S'il l'avait pu, Waya se serait tué.  
- Je n'ai aucune excuse, dit-il. C'était juste un baiser sans conséquence. Elle est amoureuse de toi et moi j'aime Isumi.  
- Je crois qu'il y en aura, des conséquences.  
Il était vraiment furieux, mais au fond de lui même, son esprit, moqueur, se disait "allez, avoue-le: t'es content d'avoir une occasion en or de la larguer". LA FERME! s'exclama Hikaru mentalement.  
- Shindo, tu ne vas pas la lâcher? Elle est amoureuse de toi!  
- Oui, j'aime bien sa façon de le montrer. Ça fait toujours plaisir.  
- Mais...  
- Boucle-la. Je vois pas de quel droit tu me dirais ce que je dois faire après ce que toi t'as fait.  
- C'était une erreur! s'exclama Waya, désespéré.  
- Eh ben alors assume tes erreurs! cria Hikaru encore plus fort. Merde!  
Toya arriva derrière eux et les regarda sans mot dire. Waya lui jeta un regard. Lui aussi avait vu la scène. Il se sentait horriblement honteux. Il s'inclina devant Shindo en disant:  
- Je suis profondément désolé! Pardonne-moi! Au nom de notre amitié!  
- Elle est jolie, notre amitié, dit Hikaru à voix basse. Dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi quand tu pleurais des litres l'autre jour, que j'étais sympa avec toi, et toi...  
- Je sais. C'est de ma faute. Excuse-moi!  
- Tu crois qu'un "excuse-moi" suffit? Si je te gifle et que je te dis ensuite "excuse-moi", ça effacera la gifle que je t'ai donné? Non. C'est un peu trop facile.  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Shindo?  
- Je sais pas, tu sais remonter le temps? Si oui je te conseillerais de faire ça, mais vu que ça m'a l'air impossible, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Maintenant, t'es gentil, tu te barres, ok?  
Waya baissa la tête, mortifié. Il sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il renonça et passa à côté de Toya sans le regarder. Hikaru avait les yeux fixés sur la rivière et Akira ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha de lui en se demandant si Hikaru avait remarqué sa présence.  
° Hé, profite en pour lui remonter le moral! Pourquoi tu l'embrasserais pas? ° demanda une petite voix dans son esprit.  
_ Tu la fermes, tu veux._  
° Mais ça serait un super bon timing! Il est déprimé, remonte lui le moral! °  
_ Boucle là!!! _  
- Shindo, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là!!! C'était vraiment indélicat de sa part de rester là à observer. Shindo allait le détester. Enfin, peut-être qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, en même temps...  
- Je te laisse, ok? Je vais retrouver Fujiwara-san et les autres.  
- Euh...  
Il réagissait quand même, finalement.  
- Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, dit Toya, voyant qu'Hikaru ne disait rien de plus.  
- Tu ne me déranges pas. Tu aurais fait ça, toi ? ...Toya.  
- Quoi? Ce qu'a fait Waya?  
- Oui, tu l'aurais fait?  
- Tu veux dire, avec Kurashiwa précisément ou tu parles de trahir un ami en général ?  
- Les deux...  
- Définitivement non.  
- Tu ne trahirais pas?  
- Quelle question idiote, évidemment que non.  
- Elle ne m'aimait pas alors?  
- ... Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas les filles. Mais ne te laisse pas aller. Tu trouveras des filles mieux.  
° Et si t'as besoin d'un garçon, moi, je suis là!! °  
_ ... T'en rates pas une, hein ... _  
- Peut-être, dit Hikaru.  
- C'est sûr, dit Akira.  
- Merci, Toya. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde te déteste, dit-il avec un pâle sourire.  
- Saleté, dit Toya en lui tapant la tête.  
Hikaru se mit à rire et Akira en fut un peu soulagé.

Waya courait à toute vitesse dans le festival. Il tomba sur Sai et Yashiro qui bavardaient avec animation. Sai le héla:  
- Hé! Waya-kun!  
D'un pas d'automate, Waya marcha vers eux.  
- Ça ne va pas? demanda Sai, surpris.  
- Non, pas du tout. Ecoutez, je vais devoir y aller, je vous remercie de cette soirée, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Fujiwara-san, il se peut qu'on ne puisse pas se parler pendant un certain temps, alors je vous souhaite bon courage pour votre examen pro!  
- Pardon? dit Sai. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se parler? Tu fais un voyage, Waya-kun?  
- Non, mais Shindo est fâché contre moi. Et ça risque de durer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda Yashiro, un peu curieux.  
Waya soupira.  
- C'est... – je suis horrible – je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais... je... j'ai embrassé sa petite amie. Et il nous a vus. Et il est furieux.  
- Ah, dit Sai d'un air médusé.  
- Donc c'est pour ça que je disais que je risquais de ne plus vous parler pendant un temps. Il ne me laissera sans doute plus vous approcher.  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui décide de qui je fréquente, répondit doucement Sai.  
- Mais vous me trouvez horrible, n'est-ce pas? gémit Waya. Je le sais.  
- Mais non, pas du tout, dit Sai. Tu as embrassé Kurashiwa-chan, alors? Tu es amoureux d'elle?  
- Le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas ça! s'exclama Waya au bord de la crise de nerfs. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, et elle m'a dit "et si je t'entraînais à embrasser?" et moi comme un idiot, je... j'ai accepté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. J'aurais du refuser! C'était la copine de Shindo, et moi je l'ai embrassée.  
- Mais c'est de sa faute à elle, dit Yashiro pensivement. Quelle fille dirait ça à un autre garçon que celui qu'elle aime? C'est de sa faute, pas la tienne.  
- Merci de me défendre, soupira Waya, mais ça aurait été de la sienne si elle m'avait forcé. Et moi j'ai accepté. Et maintenant, Shindo... Shindo me déteste.  
Il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, mais la présence de Fujiwara-san l'en empêcha. Que penserait-il s'il se mettait à pleurer devant lui? Pourtant, il sentit tout de même une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le trahir. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis...  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Waya-kun, ça va aller. Vous surmonterez cette épreuve, dit Sai.  
- Mais il était vraiment furieux, hoqueta Waya. Furieux... Il m'a dit de me barrer... il ne voulait pas me parler...  
- Ça passera, dit Sai. Hikaru t'apprécie beaucoup, il te pardonnera.  
- Justement, il m'appréciait beaucoup, et moi j'ai tout gâché! Pour un truc débile en plus. Je suis un idiot.  
- Non, c'est elle l'idiote, dit Yashiro en pointant un doigt devant lui pour désigner la silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs, les yeux remplis de larmes, les joues rouges, qui marchait à quelques mètres d'eux sans les voir. C'est elle qui te l'a proposé, c'est elle la fautive. Point barre.  
Kurashiwa passa près d'eux sans même les remarquer et continua sa route en marchant comme un zombie.  
- Elle me fait de la peine, dit Sai.  
- Elle sait que Shindo va rompre avec elle, dit Waya. A cause de moi...  
- Tu crois qu'ils vont rompre? demanda Yashiro.  
- Oui... Vu la façon dont en parlait Shindo... Et ça sera de ma faute...  
- Non, dit Sai fermement.  
- Comment?  
- Si vous n'aviez rien fait, insista-t-il, ils auraient rompu quand même.  
- Ah bon? demanda Waya, un peu surpris.  
- Oui. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et Hikaru le savait bien. Je crois qu'il avait déjà envie de rompre avec elle avant cette histoire.  
- Oui mais là en plus il est fâché contre moi...  
- Il ne le restera pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Hikaru tient à ses amis, et il n'est pas du genre à les laisser derrière.  
- Mais je l'ai trahi!  
- On verra ce qu'il en pense. Il fera sans doute la tête pendant un temps puis il te reparlera. Je le connais bien.  
- J'espère que vous avez raison, babutia Waya. Oh là là, je ne vais jamais savoir dormir.  
- Tu veux que je vienne chez toi et qu'on fasse une partie de go? demanda soudainement Sai.  
- Pardon?  
- Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis, rougit Sai.  
- Non, ça serait super! J'habite en appart, en plus, je ne dérangerai personne.  
- Je peux venir? demanda Yashiro.  
- Et Toya? Tu n'es pas censé dormir chez lui?  
- Il m'a envoyé un sms comme quoi personne ne pouvait venir nous chercher et qu'il dormait chez Hikaru.  
- C'est vrai? dit Sai.  
- Ça ne te dérange pas si je dors chez toi, Waya?  
- Non, pas du tout, dit Waya. On pourra jouer, c'est cool. Vous dormez aussi, Fujiwara-san?  
- Oui, oui, dit Sai. Comme ça je ne dérangerai pas Hikaru et Akira-kun, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
Yashiro tilta à cette phrase. Est-ce qu'ils allaient faire des choses? En tout cas, Fujiwara-san avait l'air de le croire. Mais bon... de toute façon pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passés avec Akira, il s'était bien rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de l'éloigner de Shindo. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, c'était clair.  
- Bon! J'ai hâte de jouer avec vous, Fujiwara-san! dit Waya. J'espère que ça arrivera à me faire un peu oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, Fujiwara-san...  
- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Tu es un garçon adorable, Waya-kun, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Allons jouer!  
- Et Hikaru? Vous n'êtes pas censé dormir chez lui? demanda Yashiro.  
- Je lui enverrai un message, dit Sai.  
- Parfait, sourit Waya, le moral remontant légèrement. Merci de venir.

A suivre...

.oO°Oo.

Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas trop, ce site refuse de faire apparaitre les étoiles... O.o"" donc pour les POV d'Akira, (et pour tous les POV qui suivront), je suis obligée d'utiliser °ceci° et ensuite l'italique. Mais ce qui est en italique, à la base, c'est entre les étoiles.  
Pas très clair, hein? x3 pardon !


	15. Chapitre 15

Tout d'abord, pardon pour le retard ! Je suis impardonnable. Pour me faire pardonner je vous mets le chapitre 16 en même temps :3

Et ensuite, merci pour vos reviews !!! °saute partout comme une folle° je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que même à ce stade de l'histoire vous continuez à lire alors que c'est la partie que j'aime le moins xD

**Nakaa** : fidèle lectrice, ça c'est sûr ! Merci beaucouuup !!!! XD et sinon, zut t'as vu clair en moi ! Non en effet, je ne l'aime pas. Ça doit se voir beaucoup... xD

**Vyersdra** : pour ça, ça arrive :D en fait, ce chapitre est presque entièrement centré sur AkiHika (pas toujours). Et pour le fait qu'il ne se passera rien, j'ai jamais dit ça :P mais je commence à me sentir plus familière avec les lemons (j'en écris pour d'autres histoires xD), peut-être que finalement, j'en ferais un quand meme, tiens. xD

- Fujiwara no Sai-san ne dort pas chez toi ce soir? s'étonna Akira.

Hikaru continuait à fixer son portable. Ils venaient d'assister au feu d'artifice, et Sai, Yashiro et Waya n'étaient pas là. Kurashiwa non plus, d'ailleurs. Les autres s'étaient étonnés de leur absence, et Hikaru avait regardé son portable, glissé dans la ceinture de son yukata, et avait vu qu'il avait reçu un message de Sai, enfin de Yashiro, de la part de Sai.

- Il dort... chez Waya. Il dort chez Waya! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Il dort chez Waya !!!!

- Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux? Waya n'en a peut-être pas parlé.

- Si. Il a écrit en dessous qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à nos affaires. Encore un qui me trahit...

- Il ne te trahit pas, dit doucement Akira.

- Il va dormir chez le mec qui a embrassé ma copine! cria Hikaru.

- Mais Waya n'était pas amoureux de Kurashiwa.

- C'est encore pire!

Akira ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Kurashiwa ou quoi, mais en tout cas, il était sûr que c'était de sa faute. (Même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Waya non plus, il fallait le reconnaître).

En tout cas, tout ça ne signifiait qu'une chose: ils allaient dormir dans la même chambre... seuls tous les deux. Fujiwara-san ne serait pas là.

° Youpi!! ° s'exclama une petite voix à l'intérieur d'Akira. ° Il va s'en passer, des trucs! °

¤_ Oh, la ferme..._ ¤ répondit in petto l'autre partie de son esprit.

° Mais si, imagine, il est en train de dormir, les lèvres délicatement entrouvertes... tu te penches... °

Akira sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Ouh la la, mais pourquoi il avait accepté de dormir chez Shindo! Quel crétin!

° Imagine la chemise de son pyjama dont le dernier bouton n'est pas refermé... °

¤_La ferme! La ferme! Je ne vais pas faire ça! Il vient de se faire trahir par sa copine! C'est pas des choses à faire! _¤

° Mais si, justement. Tu le réconforteras... °

Un cri de Hikaru le stoppa net dans ses réflexions. Il fixait son téléphone d'un air stupéfait.

- Qu'y-a-t-il? demanda Toya, un peu inquiet.

- Il a rencontré Yongha Ko! Ils font une partie après demain! Oh super, il faut que je voie ça! J'espère qu'il va le latter!

Akira leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, un peu de go suffisait à lui faire oublier Kurashiwa, c'est que ça ne devait pas être trop grave.

- On jouera, ce soir? demanda Akira.

- Je suis fatigué, répondit Hikaru. Je crois que je vais dormir tout de suite.

Akira tenta de cacher sa déception mais même si elle avait été bien visible, Hikaru ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

- Tiens, voilà ma mère.

Il agita le bras et sa mère s'arrêta à leur hauteur pour qu'ils puissent monter dans la voiture.

- Et Fujiwara-san? demanda-t-elle.

- Il dort chez quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Hikaru.

- Ah...

Le ton de Hikaru montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit Toya. C'est gentil de me permettre de dormir chez vous cette nuit.

- Ce n'est rien, Toya-kun, répondit la mère d'Hikaru. Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

Akira sourit. La mère de Shindo l'aimait beaucoup, apparemment. Shindo lui avait dit une fois d'un ton agacé qu'il se demandait lequel des deux elle aimait le plus.

- La chambre d'amis est prête? demanda Hikaru quand ils arrivèrent chez lui.

- Vous ne dormez pas dans la même chambre? s'étonna sa maman.

Hikaru, mal à l'aise, regarda Akira qui ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre.

- Je pensais que Toya-kun prendrait la chambre d'amis si Fujiwara-san était là, dit sa mère, mais puisque ce n'est pas la cas, vous n'avez qu'à dormir dans la même chambre. Je vous préparerai le petit déjeuner demain matin. Ne vous levez pas trop tard.

Vaincu, Hikaru emmena Akira dans sa chambre.

- T'as encore plus de mangas que la fois dernière, remarqua Toya.

- Tu veux les lire? demanda Hikaru.

- ... Non, ça va...

Hikaru soupira et Toya se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune affaire pour dormir chez Hikaru.

- Euh... Shindo... tu aurais un pyjama pour moi?

Hikaru resta silencieux quelques instants et répondit:

- Je vais en chercher un.

- Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, dit Akira en voyant qu'il avait l'air agacé.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il lui tendit un pyjama et dit:

- Tu sais où est la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Encore désolé de t'embêter.

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, sourit Hikaru. C'est juste cette histoire de tout à l'heure qui ne veut pas sortir de ma tête.

° Je connais un bon moyen pour te faire penser à autre chose... °

¤_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, toi!_ ¤

Akira ferma les yeux en essayant d'évacuer les deux voix qui se battaient dans sa tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, ça finira par passer.

- Ouais, dit Hikaru d'un ton peu convaincu. Bon je vais me changer... j'ai du mal, avec les yukata.

- Pourtant, ça te va bien.

°¤_ Imbécile_ ¤° s'exclamèrent en choeur les deux voix.

° Tu crois que tu avais besoin de dire ça maintenant? °

¤ Tout à fait d'accord! Crétin! ¤

Tout en se maudissant intérieurement, il tenta de rectifier le tir.

- Enfin, ça te change, quoi...

Ah, c'était foutu! Hikaru le regardait bizarrement!!! Meeeerde!

- ... Ouais, finit-il par répondre d'un ton un peu étonné. Je reviens.

Akira hocha la tête en souriant. Dès que la porte se referma derrière Hikaru, il agrippa ses cheveux en maudissant une fois de plus sa stupidité.

- Je suis le roi des cons, dit-il à voix haute.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hikaru, qui avait entendu sa phrase, se rappela que Toya était peut-être amoureux de lui. Et encore un problème qui venait s'ajouter à la longue liste de ceux qu'il traînait déjà derrière lui ...

Isumi rentra chez lui, épuisé. Waya n'avait pas voulu lui parler de la soirée. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir à mort. Enfin, c'était dingue, quand même! D'accord, ça avait sans doute été choquant de voir Ogata torse nu dans sa cuisine, mais depuis le temps, il n'était pas encore habitué?

Isumi vérifia son répondeur. Il y avait un message d'Ogata qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il sortait avec ses amis? Si pourtant, il se rappelait lui avoir dit... Même qu'il avait ajouté qu'il en profiterait pour se réconcilier avec Waya et que son amant n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier...

Puis il vérifia son portable, qu'il n'avait pas emmené de peur qu'on le lui vole dans la foule du festival. Encore des messages de Seiji Ogata. Visiblement, il s'était inquiété, songea Isumi en souriant. Il décida de l'appeler, malgré l'heure tardive. Son amant décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

- Allô?

Il semblait sur le qui-vive, ce qui surprit un peu Isumi.

- Ogata-sama, dit-il doucement, c'est Isumi.

Il y eut un silence, puis Ogata murmura:

- ... Isumi-kun.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Isumi en s'alarmant aussitôt au ton de cette voix.

- Non, rien, dit Ogata, et on entendait qu'il souriait. Tu es rentré chez toi?

- Oui. Vous avez essayé de m'appeler?

- Je voulais juste voir si tu étais rentré, j'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu devais sans doute être encore à ton festival. C'était bien?

- Oui ... ça allait.

- Tu t'es... réconcilié avec Waya-kun?

- Non, il n'a pas voulu me parler.

En son for intérieur, Ogata remercia la ciel. C'était stupide, mais il était réellement jaloux de ce sale gamin, alors qu'il était de 14 ans son ainé. Un vrai désastre.

- Ah bon... dommage.

- Oui, dit Isumi, mais j'irai lui parler bientôt, il ne pourra plus m'éviter.

Ogata sentit son coeur se glacer. Encore des frayeurs en perspective. En plus, il avait terriblement envie de voir Isumi, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Comme c'était frustrant de l'avoir au téléphone, d'entendre sa belle voix, mais de ne pas voir en même temps son visage si adorable, ses beaux cheveux noirs et son sourire innocent.

Oh là, une minute. Est-ce que ce n'était pas tomber amoureux, qu'il était en train de faire? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait! Il sentit des frissons d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine. Lui, amoureux??? _Masaka!_ Non, Seiji Ogata ne tombait pas amoureux! Il faisait des rencontres d'un soir, avait des partenaires pendant quelques semaines, parfois, mais JAMAIS il ne tombait amoureux!

Et voilà que ce petit arrivait et changeait tout. C'était dingue! Non, impossible, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. Lui amoureux... c'était comme si... comme si... comme si ses poissons exotiques s'étaient mis à voler, voilà! Ça n'était jamais arrivé, et ça n'arriverait jamais. C'était simple. Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux.

- Ogata-sama? demanda Isumi.

- Oui? dit Ogata, le coeur faisant un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là?

- Euh...

En fait, il avait passé la soirée à scruter son téléphone en se demandant si Isumi était rentré. Assis sur une chaise à contempler alternativement ses poissons et son téléhone.

- Rien de passionnant, dit-il avec un petit rire gêné.

- Dites, je sais qu'il est tard, mais...

- Oui? dit Ogata aussitôt. Tu allais dire quoi?

- Vous n'avez pas envie de venir chez moi?

- Bien sûr! s'exclama Ogata, le coeur battant à toute allure. J'arrive tout de suite.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter, bien sûr, dit Isumi.

M'embêter? se dit Ogata. Alors que j'ai passé la soirée à penser à lui et à avoir envie de le voir?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le Honinbô en tentant de prendre une voix qui ne montrait pas son agitation. Je suis content que tu veuilles me voir.

- Alors à tout de suite, répondit Isumi en souriant avant de raccrocher.

Ogata raccrocha à son tour et contempla le téléphone muet dans sa main avec un grand sourire, puis il empocha ses clés et se précipita vers sa voiture de luxe. Une petite voix sarcastique murmura dans sa tête: °Alors comme ça tu n'es pas amoureux, hein? Hmm!°

Bon, il l'était peut-être un peu... un tout petit peu. Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, après tout! L'important, c'était Isumi !

- Alors, ta chasse à la petite amie? demanda Hikaru en posant une pierre sur le goban.

Ils avaient quand même fini par faire une partie. Evidemment, Shindo, Toya et un goban dans une même pièce, c'était facile de deviner la suite.

- Ça marche bien, dit Akira, j'ai rencontré une fille l'autre jour et elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle.

- C'est vrai? dit Hikaru en pâlissant.

Son coeur venait de s'arrêter de battre.

- Non, sourit Toya.

- Ah, répondit simplement Hikaru, tout en se disant qu'il allait frapper Toya.

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui importait tant, après tout, que Toya ait une petite amie ou pas? C'était pas son problème! D'ailleurs, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Toya avec une fille. Ils se souriraient, et ils marcheraient main dans la main, ils s'embrasseraient...

Et Hikaru fut surpris par la force de la pulsion meurtrière qu'il ressentit envers la copine de Toya (qu'il s'était lui même créé, rappelons-le).

Non, vraiment, c'était évident. Le problème ne venait pas de Toya, mais bien de lui. C'était lui qui avait fait la gueule à Toya si longtemps pour un simple baiser alors que n'importe qui d'autre n'y aurait pas attaché plus d'attention que ça. C'était qui était sorti avec Kurashiwa pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas gay (au moins, il se l'avouait à lui-même, maintenant). En plus de ça, il revivait souvent la scène ou Toya l'embrassait, surtout en rêve. Ça lui arrivait très fréquemment de rêver de ce moment là. Il avait même rêvé une fois que c'était lui qui embrassait Toya. Enfin au moins, il n'avait jamais rêvé à quelque chose de plus qu'un baiser... c'était déjà ça.

Et puis, c'était la faute à Toya, aussi! Avec ses cheveux longs au carré, et ses traits délicats, il avait des airs de fille! Il n'avait qu'à pas être si mignon, et Hikaru ne penserait pas tant à lui!

- Shindo, demanda soudain Akira, tu étais vraiment amoureux de Kurashiwa?

Hikaru fut d'abord surpris par la question, puis il réfléchit pour trouver une réponse honnête. Et il réfléchit tellement longtemps que la question ne se posait même plus.

- Je... crois que non. Au début je me disais que j'allais tomber amoureux d'elle si je sortais avec elle. Mais bon, finalement, ça n'a rien changé.

- Alors pourquoi tu es tellement en colère contre eux? Si tu n'étais même pas amoureux d'elle. C'est elle qui serait à plaindre, non?

Attends, se dit Akira. Pourquoi je prends la défense de cette conne, moi?

- Je crois que tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Waya, ajouta-t-il.

Alors là c'était le pompon! Non seulement il défendait Kurashiwa qu'il ne pouvait pas sacquer mais en plus il conseillait à Shindo de se réconcilier avec Waya, avec qui il ne s'entendait pas du tout. _Eh, y'a quelqu'un dans mon corps? Sortez de là !!!! _se dit-il. Mais visiblement, il n'y avait personne dans son corps. Enfin, personne d'autre que lui, et sa conscience qui se battait toujours avec elle-même.

Allons bon, elle était forte celle là: défendre sa rivale et un mec qu'il détestait.

D'un autre côté, ça lui faisait de la peine de voir Hikaru se torturer pour ça, alors qu'en plus il n'était même pas amoureux d'elle.

- C'est des pulsions, ajouta-t-il. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hikaru se rappela le genre de pulsion qu'ils avaient eu, la fois d'avant. Passionné et doux à la fois. D'une intensité à vous faire péter les neurones. Inconsciemment, son regard descendit sur les lèvres de Toya. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Akira, qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard que Shindo s'était fugitivement posé sur ses lèvres, interpréta sa réaction totalement différemment: sans doute que, comme lui, Shindo se rappelait de la fois ou ils s'étaient embrassés, et qu'il était tellement honteux et dégoûté qu'il détournait le regard. Ça n'était pas gagné...

Il faudrait qu'il se mette à s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Shindo... Pourquoi pas Yashiro, tiens! Voilà, à partir de maintenant, il s'intéressait à Yashiro, c'était décidé.

- Yashiro est célibataire? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint à Hikaru.

- Hein?

- Yashiro, il est célibataire?

- Euh... j'en sais rien. Pourquoi?

- Simple réflexion personnelle.

- Tu veux sortir avec lui? dit Hikaru sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Eh bien...

Hikaru pâlit à nouveau.

- Tu es sérieux? Tu veux sortir avec Yashiro?

- Je voulais juste savoir s'il était célibataire.

- Pour pouvoir sortir avec lui! s'exclama Hikaru.

- Quoi, ça t'étonne tant que ça que j'aime les garçons autant que les filles?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'étonne...

_Pourquoi Yashiro? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas censé être amoureux de moi_? hurlait Hikaru à l'intérieur de lui-même. En même temps, rien n'avait jamais prouvé que Toya était amoureux de lui. En plus il était bourré quand ils s'étaient embrassés. Hikaru devait s'être fait des illusions.

- Alors tu es intéressé par Yashiro?

- ... Il est mignon, non?

- C'est pas le problème!

- Ou est le problème, alors?

Hikaru resta silencieux un long moment.

- Tu n'aurais pas du mettre ta pierre là, dit-il enfin. Si je réponds par un tsuke, tu seras en danger.

Akira fronça les sourcils. Il était distrait, il n'avait pas vu cette possibilité.

- Mais je ferais une pince ici, et tu perdrais ton influence.

- Non, car ça me laisse le temps de connecter mes territoires et de renforcer mon moyo. (Moyo grand territoire potentiel).

Les sourcils d'Akira se froncèrent encore plus. Yashiro avait complètement disparu de son esprit. Encore une fois, il ne restait que le goban, et Hikaru en face de lui.

- J'abandonne, finit-il par dire. Je suis trop fatigué.

- C'est ça, ton excuse? sourit Hikaru. La fatigue? Je t'ai battu quand même.

- Essaye de me battre en partie officielle! s'exclama Akira.

Hikaru se mit à rire en rangeant les pierres.

- Ça arrivera un jour, et plus tôt que tu ne le penses, si tu continues à jouer comme ça.

Toya jeta un regard furieux à Hikaru.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué!

- Oui oui. Bon alors, allons dormir, si tu es fatigué. Moi aussi, je suis naze. Mais je t'ai battu quand même, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Akira fut tenté de lui envoyer un oreiller en plein dans la poire, mais il était tard, et ça aurait fait du bruit, aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules et de s'enfoncer sous les couvertures de son futon. Hikaru éteignit la lumière et se coucha. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, et alors que Toya se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil, Hikaru murmura:

- Hé, Toya. Je t'ai battu, hein?

- ... Oui, tu m'as battu.

- Super, sourit Hikaru. Tu ne me trahiras pas, hein?

- _Quoi_? Bien sûr que non, idiot.

- Tu es vraiment intéressé par Yashiro?

- Tu me fais passer un interrogatoire, ou quoi? J'ai envie de dormir!

- Allez, réponds!

Akira se redressa à demi.

- Si je réponds, murmura-t-il, tu m'embrasses?

Il y eut un silence si long qu'Akira se demanda si Hikaru ne s'était pas endormi entre temps. Ça aurait été malin. Lui, il avait le coeur qui battait à toute vitesse. Si fort qu'il était sur qu'Hikaru pouvait l'entendre.

- Shindo? Tu dors?

- Non.

- Bon, moi je dors, bonne n...

- Réponds-moi, et je t'embrasse.

Akira en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne pensait pas qu'Hikaru allait le prendre sérieusement.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Mais juste une fois. Il t'intéresse, Yashiro?

- Non.

- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu disais ça, si tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

Silence.

- T'as raison. Ça ne me regarde pas, finit par admettre Hikaru.

Il se pencha vers Toya et l'embrassa. Le contact de ses lèvres sur celles de son rival lui rappela la soirée d'Isumi. Il avait été stupide: il aurait du profiter du fait qu'ils étaient raide bourrés pour faire durer le baiser plus longtemps.

Il avait de nombreuses fois embrassé Kurashiwa quand ils étaient sortis ensemble, mais c'était une sensation complètement différente quand il s'agissait de Toya. Il avait presque envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. De toute façon, est-ce que le temps existait encore? Hikaru avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner autour d'eux, que le temps avait stoppé sa course inexorable pour les regarder. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, leurs langues jouaient ensemble timidement, leurs souffles se mêlaient. Leurs coeurs battaient à toute allure.

Une éternité plus tard, mais beaucoup trop tôt, selon Hikaru – et Akira -, ils se séparèrent.

- Merci pour la réponse, murmura Hikaru. Bonne nuit.

Il se recoucha en tournant le dos à Akira, les lèvres en feu, les joues écarlate, le coeur battant à une telle vitesse qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser, les mains tremblantes.

- De rien, répondit Akira (qui n'était pas en meilleur état) d'une voix presque inaudible. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Il leur fallut un très, très long moment, pour qu'il s'endorment enfin.


	16. Chapitre 16

Voici la confrontation entre Yongha et Sai. J'aurais aimé qu'elle dure plus longtemps, mais je ne joue pas au go, et c'est très dur d'érire une partie de go quand on ne joue pas au go xD

J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. La fin est pour bientôt :3

Ah oui, et tout un passage de ce chapitre était en anglais, parce que Yashiro et Yongha se parlent entièrement en anglais. Mais je me suis dit que finalement, c'était ptete pas pratique, alors j'ai retraduit en français, mais en laissant certaines phrases en anglais parce que leur version française m'énervait xD

Ah oui, et c'est aussi le moment où vous etes censés crier (après fin du chapitre): aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais elle a ENCORE fait un couple gay c'est pas possible !!!! xD pour ma défense, il n'y a presque que des garçons dans ce manga :D et j'avoue que je n'aimerais pas du tout l'idée de voir mes beaux bishonens sortir avec Akari ou Nase, pardon. xD

Bref j'arrete les papotages, voilà.

16.

Il allait le laminer. Il l'allait l'écraser. Il avait lui faire ravaler ses paroles prétentieuses! Pour qui il se prenait, ce petit con! Insulter Shuusaku! Enfin, aujourd'hui, ils allaient se battre sur le goban. Et il gagnerait! Il l'écraserait de toutes ses forces!  
- On le retrouve à quelle heure? lui demanda Hikaru, qui attendait à côté de lui dans la Ki-in.  
- Quatorze heures.  
- Il va en rester sur le cul, cet abruti prétentieux! rit Hikaru. J'ai hâte de voir ça. T'as pas intérêt à perdre, Sai.  
- Je ne perdrai pas! s'exclama Sai.  
- Le voilà.  
Sai et Yashiro se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Yongha Ko et Suyon Hong, qui venaient d'entrer par la porte principale de la Nihon Ki-in. Il avait l'air toujours aussi prétentieux, pensa Hikaru quand son regard croisa celui de Yongha. Mais en revanche, il était content de voir Suyon et avait bien envie de jouer une partie contre lui.  
- Shindo! s'exclama Suyon. Je suis content de te voir.  
- Moi aussi, dit Hikaru. On jouera une partie ensemble après?  
- Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas pendant leur partie?  
- Ah, non. Je veux la regarder.  
Suyon fronça les sourcils. Shindo en parlait comme si Fujiwara no Sai-san allait gagner contre Yongha. Mais il n'était même pas pro, pourtant! C'était lui-même qui leur avait dit au festival.  
Enfin, il avait dit aussi qu'il avait le niveau de Shuusaku Honinbo...  
- Hello, dit Yongha Ko, qui, ne parlant pas japonais, se contentait de parler anglais pour les phrases simples.  
- Hello, répondirent froidement Hikaru et Sai tandis que Yashiro sentait une goutte de sueur rouler dans son dos en voyant que la température ambiante avait brusquement baissé de 3 ou 4 degrés.  
- Vous êtes prêt à jouer, Fujiwara-san? demanda Suyon.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Sai calmement. J'ai hâte de jouer contre lui. Allons-y.  
Yongha Ko eut un petit sourire un peu ironique, qui exaspéra Hikaru et Sai. Pour qui il se prenait, ce mec!  
- Sai, dit Hikaru...  
- Je sais. Je ne perdrai pas.  
- Yongha, il dit qu'il ne perdra pas, traduit Suyon en coréen.  
- Demande lui si quelqu'un qui n'est même pas encore passé pro peut réussir à me battre.  
Il tentait d'énerver Sai encore plus, en pensant que le déstabiliser avant la partie lui serait sans doute bénéfique, mais Sai se contenta de répondre calmement, sans tomber dans le piège:  
- Nous verrons bien.  
Yongha fronça les sourcils en entendant la réponse traduite par Suyon. Décidément, ce gars n'était pas impressionnable pour deux ronds. Intéressant... Et en plus, il était d'une beauté magnifique, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Même si le gars, là, qui marchait à côté de lui n'était pas mal non plus... Yashiro.  
Ils s'installèrent devant le goban.  
- Bonne partie, dit Sai en s'inclinant devant Yongha.  
- Bonne partie, répondit celui-ci en japonais, avec un accent à couper au couteau.  
Sai posa la première pierre sur le goban.

- Waya! s'exclama Isumi.  
Waya venait d'entrer dans la Nihon Ki-in. C'était une occasion de lui parler à ne pas manquer pour Isumi.  
- Isumi-san, répondit-il froidement.  
Waya lui en voulait encore, apparemment.  
- Ecoute, Waya... j'aimerais vraiment qu'on s'explique. On ne s'est pas parlés depuis la fois dernière. Je comprends que ça t'aie choqué, mais... Je n'ai pas mangé, encore. Et si on allait au Nac Do? Tu as déjà mangé?  
- Non, dit Waya.  
En réalité, il n'avait pas mangé tellement il était stressé à l'idée de revoir Hikaru aujourd'hui après ce qu'il lui avait fait samedi soir. Même si, quand Fujiwara-san était allé dormir chez lui avec Yashiro, il n'avait pas arrêté de dire que Hikaru allait lui pardonner. Il l'espérait de tout son coeur. Et maintenant il comprenait un peu ce que devait ressentir Isumi, alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble, de voir Waya lui faire la gueule sans comprendre pourquoi.  
Ok. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus à perdre?  
- Alors tu viens avec moi? demanda Isumi.  
- Oui.  
- Super! s'exclama le jeune homme, soulagé.  
Ils se retrouvèrent à leur place habituelle, et Isumi remarqua:  
- T'en fais une tête. C'est si horrible que ça, de déjeuner avec moi.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, alors?  
- J'ai un problème, dit Waya soudain.  
- Je peux t'aider?  
- Si tu peux te transformer en Shindo, peut-être, sinon, je ne vois pas trop comment.  
- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Isumi avec curiosité.  
- J'ai... j'ai ... j'ai embrassé sa copine, pendant le festival.  
- Quoi?! C'est vrai?  
- Oui.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Déjà, parce qu'elle m'a un peu forcé la main... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'entraînerait à embrasser.  
- Qu'elle t'entraînerait à embrasser ? Mais c'est débile!  
- Oui. Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à ce moment là? Enfin, en tout cas, ce qui est fait est fait.  
- Tu voulais t'entraîner à embrasser? Pourquoi?  
- ... Pour pouvoir t'embrasser, toi.  
La scène aurait presque été comique si Waya n'avait pas été aussi stressé. Isumi s'était pétrifié, une frite dans la bouche, son gobelet de coca dans la main. Il regardait Waya d'un air halluciné, puis goba sa frite et dit:  
- Quoi ?  
- Je m'entraînais pour pouvoir t'embrasser.  
- ... Mais, mais pourquoi?  
Il était tellement stupéfait que les mots n'arrivaient même plus à sortir correctement de sa bouche.  
- Quelle question! dit Waya. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi.  
Isumi laissa tomber son gobelet de coca qui se renversa sur la table.  
- Hé! s'exclama Waya en bondissant pour éviter d'être trempé.  
- Pardon! s'exclama Isumi en se levant et en épongeant les dégâts avec des serviettes.  
Quand tout fut sec à nouveau, il se rassit et regarda Waya avec attention.  
- Tu avais dit quoi? Tu es amoureux de moi?  
- Oui, je suis amoureux de toi, Isumi-san.  
- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus me parler, après avoir vu Ogata-sama chez moi?  
- Oui. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'il t'approche, et finalement... Mais bon, je suppose que si tu sors avec lui, c'est qu'il doit avoir des bons côtés, non?  
- Bien sûr qu'il a des bons côtés, murmura Isumi.  
Il se rappela fugitivement comment Ogata avait eu l'air si heureux de le voir, hier. La façon dont il l'avait embrassé quand il était arrivé... personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Et ils avaient fait l'amour comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois. Juste extraordinaire.  
Mais quand même, ça faisait un drôle de choc d'apprendre que Waya était amoureux de lui.  
- De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça. Même maintenant que tu le sais, tu ne vas pas le quitter pour sortir avec moi, n'est-ce pas? dit Waya avec un petit rire embarrassé.  
- Waya...  
- C'est pas grave, dit Waya. Au moins comme ça, tu le sauras.  
- Ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être amis, n'est-ce pas?  
- Non... enfin, j'espère que non. C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour moi. Bon, j'y vais, Isumi-san.  
Il alla vider son plateau et revint pour prendre son manteau et son sac.  
- A bientôt, dit-il en faisant un petit signe de la main à Isumi avant de sortir, en laissant Isumi dans un état de profonde perplexité.

Yongha fronçait les sourcils. C'était seulement le début de la partie et il était déjà en difficulté. Ce type ne s'était pas vanté en se prétendant du niveau de Shuusaku Honinbô... Est-ce qu'il avait un rapport avec la crise que Shindo avait piquée à la coupe Hokuto?  
Enfin, il fallait qu'il se concentre, sinon son adversaire allait le laminer. Et vu comment il l'avait nargué, il était préférable qu'il gagne. En levant les yeux vers ceux qui regardaient la partie, il vit que Shindo avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'enflure! Il allait lui montrer, tiens, que son Fujiwara-san chéri n'était pas d'une force insurmontable pour lui, Yongha Ko, le génie coréen du go, le futur n°1 mondial, l'espoir coréen le plus prometteur de sa génération!  
Enfin, pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'il ne dise pas ça à voix haute, car Shindo allait lui rire au nez. Il était en très mauvaise posture.  
Il tenta de rattraper son retard avec autant d'énergie que Shindo en avait mise à rattraper le sien lors de leur partie, à la coupe Hokuto. Une énergie de désespérée. Mais c'était trop tard, il le savait bien. Ça le faisait enrager, il n'arrivait pas à se résigner à abandonner la partie. Quand Sai tua un gros groupe de pierres noires, il comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'insister plus longtemps.  
- J'abandonne.  
- Merci pour la partie, répondit Fujiwara-san, tandis que cet enfoiré de Shindo laissait éclater sa joie.  
- Hé! Il l'a battu! s'exclama-t-il à Suyon. T'es le meilleur, Sai!  
Même si Yongha avait été battu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver pour son adversaire une sorte d'admiration pour sa force incroyable.  
- You're amazing, dit-il en anglais à Sai (qui ne comprenait rien). Why aren't you professionnal yet?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? demanda Sai à Hikaru d'un air perdu.  
- Euh...  
Les compétences en anglais d'Hikaru étaient équivalentes à celles de Sai, c'est à dire à peu près nulles.  
- Il vous demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore professionnel, dit Yashiro à la place d'Hikaru.  
- Ah...  
- C'est vrai, dit Suyon, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore professionnel, Fujiwara-san? Vous êtes vraiment remarquable.  
Hikaru eut un sourire aussi triomphant que si c'était lui qui avait gagné.  
- Mais oui, c'est le meilleur. He's the best, ajouta-t-il dans une pathétique tentative d'anglais pour que Yashiro comprenne.  
- He's not the best. Toya Koyo is the best, rétorqua le rouquin.  
- Toya Koyo lost against him, cria presque Yashiro (qui admirait Sai presque autant que Hikaru).  
- Really? s'exclama Yongha, stupéfait.  
- De quoi vous parlez? demanda Hikaru, totalement perdu.  
- Il a dit que c'était Toya Koyo le meilleur, alors je lui ai répondu qu'il avait perdu contre Fujiwara-san, et là, ça lui en bouche un coin, dit Yashiro, pas fâché de rabattre le caquet du roux.  
- Super! s'exclama Hikaru.  
- Mais Yongha est très fort aussi, dit Suyon.  
- Je me demande qui de Toya ou de lui gagnerait dans une partie officielle, dit Yashiro.  
Hikaru sentit soudain ses joues s'embraser à la mention du nom de Toya, mais Yashiro et Suyon ne remarquèrent rien.  
- Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il. Mais je crois que ça serait Toya. Il est plus fort que ce type, ajouta-t-il en regardant vers Yongha et Sai, qui analysaient leur partie à l'aide de gestes.  
- Hé! Shindo! on fait une partie? Maintenant qu'ils ont fini, proposa Suyon.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Oh! Vous allez faire une partie? demanda Sai. Je veux vous regarder.  
- Tu viens, Yongha? demanda Suyon. Shindo et moi, on va jouer.  
- Non, je vais aller faire un tour dehors.  
- D'accord.  
Il sortit de la salle pendant que Suyon et Hikaru s'attablaient devant un goban, regardés par Sai. Yashiro suivit des yeux en silence le roux, puis il décida de le suivre.  
Yongha s'était assis sur le banc d'un couloir peu fréquenté, et il avait l'air assez sombre.  
- Hey, dit Yashiro en anglais. You ok?  
Yongha leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit une place sur son banc.  
- Yeah, répondit-il pendant que Yashiro s'installait à côté de lui. Ce Fujiwara est incroyable. Il m'a battu si facilement...  
- Ouais, il est impressionnant. Mais tu as bien joué aussi.  
- Thank you, répondit Yongha, toujours en anglais. Mais j'aurais voulu avoir joué encore mieux.  
Ouh là. Ça se compliquait pour Yashiro. Il était plutôt bon en anglais, mais bon...  
- T'es sûr que ça va ? insista-t-il en voyant la tête de Yongha. Il avait l'air salement déprimé.  
- Ouais... Mais j'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit si bon. Il m'a laminé.  
- Pas la peine d'être si triste. C'est juste un jeu.  
- Yeah...  
- Tu veux penser à quelque chose d'autre?  
- Pourquoi pas.

- Alors, regarde moi.  
Yongha releva les yeux vers lui et Yashiro l'embrassa. Stupéfait, Yongha ne réagit pas, et Yashiro effleura sa langue avec la sienne. Le choc réveilla Yongha qui se dégagea en criant:  
- Hey! What the fuck are ya doin', you fucking jerk!  
- Waoh. Keep cool, c'est juste un baiser. T'as pas aimé?  
- Bien sûr que non, débile!  
- Oh, vraiment ? Tu veux essayer à nouveau, pour être sûr ?  
Yashiro s'empara du col de la chemise de Yongha pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Très sensuellement. Yongha émit un drôle de bruit étouffé, sans doute la surprise, mais Yashiro constata avec surprise que finalement, il répondait à son baiser. Il recula.  
- Ça ne te dégoûte pas? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.  
- Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu, je relève le défi.  
- You jerk, maugréa Yashiro. Tout est un défi, pour toi, n'est-ce pas? continua-t-il en japonais. Je me demande ce que tu vas penser de celui-là.  
Il se planta devant lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux en articulant clairement:  
- I-want-you. Right here. Right now. Got it?  
- Yeah.  
Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris, à la grande déception du japonais.  
- Et t'es d'accord avec ça ? dit Yashiro, un peu étonné.  
- T'es mignon, toi... Je ne vais pas perdre.  
- Je vois... ok, viens avec moi.  
- Où?  
- Les toilettes.  
- _Quoi_? Les toilettes ? brailla Yongha. Tu veux faire ça dans les_toilettes_ ????  
- Pourquoi pas? T'as peur ?  
- Certainement pas. Allons-y. Au fait, je suis le seme.

- Quoi ? JE suis le seme!!!

- Oh non, toi tu vas être uke, sourit Yongha.

- Certainement pas !

- Je te le garantis.

- On décide à Jakenpon, alors. (Jakenpon le "pierre-papier-ciseaux" japonais).  
- 'Kay. Ja...  
- Ken...  
- Pon!  
- Yattaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! J'ai gagné!!!! s'exclama Yashiro. On dirait que je vais être le seme, après tout.  
- Merde.  
- Hehehe! Come here, sweety! sourit Yashiro en l'entraînant vers les toilettes.

Isumi rentra chez lui sans vraiment y faire attention. Ogata l'attendait.  
- Un problème?  
- J'ai parlé à Waya...  
- Ah, dit Ogata en refusant intérieurement d'admettre que son coeur se contractait. Et il a dit quoi? Vous vous êtes réconciliés?  
- Je suppose. Il a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi.  
Ogata en resta sans voix. C'est qu'il avait des ressources, le petit morveux! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avouerait son amour de but en blanc. Alors comme ça, il lui avait fait une déclaration... Isumi avait l'air très perturbé, d'ailleurs.  
- Ogata-sama? dit-il d'une voix douce.  
- Oui? répondit Ogata, s'attendant à ce qu'Isumi lui demande de le serrer dans ses bras, ou quelque chose du genre (qu'il se ferait un plaisir de faire, d'ailleurs).  
- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.  
La tasse de thé dans les mains d'Ogata lui échappa et se fracassa sur le sol. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.  
- Quoi?  
Isumi évita son regard. La tasse de thé se brisant sur le sol avait encore plus augmenté son stress.  
- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, répéta-t-il.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Pour plein de raisons. Vous êtes un adulte et je sors à peine de l'adolescence. Vous êtes le grand maître Honinbô et ça vous porterait préjudice si on savait que vous êtes avec moi. Et tout ça me met mal à l'aise vis à vis de tout le monde.  
- C'est à cause de Waya? Il t'a mis de drôles d'idées dans le crâne?  
- Non! Il ne m'a rien dit. J'ai décidé ça tout seul.  
- Mais enfin, Isumi-kun, c'est débile! Les regards des gens, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire? Et tu es un adulte autant que moi!  
- Ça me met mal à l'aise, cria Isumi. Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir!  
Ogata était tellement abasourdi qu'il n'arrivait même plus à faire un geste.  
- Tu veux qu'on arrête tout?  
- Oui.  
- ...  
- Rendez-moi ma clé, et rentrez chez vous.  
Isumi ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il reprit la clé de son appartement dans la poche de la veste d'Ogata, qui restait sans réaction, puis il lui fourra le vêtement dans les mains, le poussa hors de l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
- Isumi-kun! s'exclama Ogata de l'autre côté de la porte. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi tu décides ça d'un coup? C'est de ma faute?  
Isumi appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre la porte d'entrée et se laissa glisser par terre en position assise, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles.  
- Allez-vous en, dit-il à voix basse. Partez.  
- Mais explique-moi!  
- Je ne veux plus avoir de relation avec vous, c'est clair? cria Isumi.  
Ogata n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il venait de se faire larguer, et proprement, encore! Avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Isumi, il aurait pensé "Il m'a largué! Moi, Ogata Seiji! Comment peut-on me larguer, moi?" mais là, la seule pensée qui surnageait dans son cerveau hébété par le choc, c'était "Isumi-kun ne veut plus de moi".  
Il s'assit contre le mur du palier et contempla ses clés pendant une éternité. Combien d'heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'Isumi n'ouvre la porte à nouveau? Peut-être que des gens étaient passés et qu'il ne les avait même pas vus. Il était hors d'état de penser à autre chose qu'à la façon dont Isumi venait de le jeter. Lorsque celui-ci entrouvrit la porte de son appart, il releva la tête, mais Isumi dit:  
- Ne restez pas sur le palier. Ça ne sert à rien, je ne vous ouvrirai plus. Rentrez chez vous.  
Et la porte se referma à nouveau, résonnant dans le silence du couloir. Ogata entendit les pas d'Isumi s'éloigner avant de s'éteindre. Peut-être était-il entré dans sa chambre. Cette chambre ou ils avaient souvent fait l'amour durant ces trois dernières semaines...  
Isumi n'allait pas ouvrir la porte, il le savait. Aussi se leva-t-il et alla s'installer devant le volant de sa voiture, même s'il mit trois heures à démarrer et à regagner lentement sa maison.

Pendant qu'Isumi rompait avec Ogata, Hikaru rompait avec Kurashiwa en bonne et due forme.  
- Hikaru...  
- Quoi?  
- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une deuxième chance.  
- Non, dit Hikaru, sans pitié. Je suis venu te dire que c'était fini entre nous, c'est tout. Je ne veux plus recommencer.  
- Hikaru, balbutia Kurashiwa, au bord des larmes.  
- Arrête ça, dit Hikaru, agacé. Si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, tu n'avais qu'à pas embrasser Waya, c'est tout.  
- Mais c'était pour l'aider...  
- Eh ben t'aurais du le laisser se démerder tout seul! Maintenant c'est trop tard.  
- Mais...  
- Je ne reviendrai pas la dessus, dit Hikaru d'un ton autoritaire.  
- Je vois...  
- Bon, ben salut, dit Hikaru maladroitement avant de tourner le dos et de s'en aller en remerciant intérieurement le ciel que l'épreuve soit finie. Kurashiwa avait tellement la gorge gonflée de sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait pas articuler un seul mot de réponse. De toute façon, Hikaru était déjà loin.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Voilà le dix-seeeeeeeeeept !!!!! **(Mon dieu, dix-sept O.o ça fait beaucoup ... pardon...)

**Réponses à reviews : **thank you guys !!!! (ou girls)

**Nakajima:**merci xD pour le Yashiro/Akira, non non, quand même pas xDDD

**Nakaa :**Pardon ! décidément, faut vraiment que je me relise plus attentivement. Pour Shuusaku, c'est la version pas française :3 (la vraie raison, en fait c'est que l'accent circonflexe de mon ordi déconne et je ne peux pas tout le temps le mettre xD)

**Selka93 :**à la réflexion, oui ... -.-' mais difficile de ne pas les rendre tous gays quand il n'y a que deux filles (des cruches, en plus) dans ce manga :D la tentation était trop grande :D pardon xD

**Note:**ce foutu chapitre 17 m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre... mais enfin j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même

17.

Hikaru et Sai avaient enfin fini par emménager ensemble, juste avant l'examen pro de Sai, dans un appartement agréable, assez proche de la Nihon-Ki-in. Hikaru avait pensé emménager avec Sai après l'examen pro, quand Sai aurait réussi, mais sa mère avait fini par lui faire comprendre que ça ne pouvait pas durer, que Sai ne pouvait pas rester gratuitement chez eux comme ça. Alors Hikaru s'était servi de son salaire de pro pour louer un appart, et ils venaient juste d'installer dans leur nouveau logement le strict nécessaire, des futons, une table, des chaises, un canapé, et surtout un goban.  
C'était un appartement plutôt spacieux pour le loyer qu'Hikaru payait. Il y avait deux chambres, un salon/salle à manger, une petite kitchenette, puis la salle de bain et les toilettes.  
- Regarde, Sai, tu auras ta chambre à toi maintenant!  
- Génial, sourit Sai, je ne serai plus obligé de t'entendre ronfler!  
- Je ne ronfle pas! protesta Hikaru. Mais toi par contre, tu parles dans ton sommeil!  
- Ah bon? dit Sai, un peu inquiet. Je dis quoi?  
- Toujours la même chose... "le coup diviiin... le coup diviiiin..."  
Sai se mit à rire et transporta ses quelques affaires dans sa chambre (les cadeaux que Hikaru lui avait faits et les vêtements qu'il lui avait achetés) pendant que Hikaru allait porter les siennes dans sa chambre à lui. C'était une chambre ordinaire, mais elle pouvait devenir accueillante avec un peu de déco. Peut-être qu'il inviterait Toya à y dormir...  
Il repoussa aussitôt l'idée de Toya. Il ne s'était plus rien passé entre eux depuis la fois ou Toya avait dormi chez lui, mais Hikaru y pensait très souvent. Trop souvent. En fait, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Quand il était avec lui, il devait faire très attention à ne pas laisser son regard dériver sur ses lèvres.  
- Ça va, Sai? dit-il en revenant dans le salon. Pas trop stressé pour demain?  
C'était demain que commençait son examen pro.  
- Non, pas du tout, sourit Sai.  
- La chance, soupira Hikaru en repensant aux éliminatoires de son examen pro, ou il était tellement stressé qu'il avait perdu deux parties sur cinq. Heureusement qu'il s'était délivré de cette peur pour le véritable examen.  
- Tu viendras avec moi, Hikaru? demanda Sai.  
- Je ne pourrai pas, j'ai une partie officielle...  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Contre Kurata-san.  
- Oui, contre lui. Je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré en partie officielle... Mais bon, vu les soirées ou on s'est entraînés toi et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu plus fort ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Sai pensivement. Tu es devenu vraiment fort.  
- Tu verras, Sai, un jour je te battrai!  
- Quoi? s'exclama Sai. Tu rêves!  
- On verra, sourit Hikaru.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hikaru et Sai se regardèrent. Qui connaissait déjà l'adresse de leur logement? Hikaru alla ouvrir: en fait, c'était juste sa mère qui venait voir si tout allait bien.  
- Vous avez rangé vos affaires? Fujiwara-san, je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit, mais vous comprenez que...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends, dit Sai en souriant. Quand je serai devenu pro, je pourrai vous rembourser de ce que je vous dois pour m'avoir hébergé si longtemps.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit la mère d'Hikaru, gênée. Ah, par contre, Hikaru, quelqu'un a appelé, tout à l'heure, il a dit vouloir parler à Fujiwara-san.  
- Il t'a dit son nom?  
- Oui, Toya Koyo.  
- Le Meijin a appelé? s'exclama Hikaru. Il voulait parler à Sai? Bizarre... Tu lui as dit quoi, maman?  
- Je lui ai dit que vous aviez emménagé ensemble et que Fujiwara-san n'était plus ici, et je lui ai demandé s'il voulait laisser un message, et il a dit que ça pouvait attendre.  
- Tu penses qu'il te voulait quoi, Sai?  
- Je ne sais pas... jouer avec moi, peut-être, sourit Sai. Mais de toute façon l'examen pro commence demain. Je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps d'aller le voir.  
- Oui, ça va être dur...  
- Bon, je vais vous laisser en tout cas, coupa la mère d'Hikaru. Je vois que vous êtes bien installés. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me demander.  
Quand elle fut sortie, Hikaru se tourna vers Sai.  
- Le Meijin t'adore à ce point ? La chance, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien jouer contre lui aussi souvent!  
- Oui, mais je le trouve bizarre, des fois...  
- Ah bon?  
- Oui, il semble perdu dans le vague...  
- Il a peut-être des soucis.  
- Oui, mais à chaque fois il me regarde fixement comme s'il attendait quelque chose...  
- Ah bon?  
- Oui... un peu effrayant, d'ailleurs... Tu ne voudras pas venir avec moi la prochaine fois que j'irai?  
- Pourquoi pas... mais ça sera sans doute dans longtemps. Tu viens juste de dire toi même que tu allais être occupé pendant l'exam pro.  
- Voui, dit Sai en faisant sa tête de chien battu. Dommage, j'avais bien envie de rejouer avec lui...  
- Mais t'as toujours envie de jouer, Sai... bon, on fait une partie?  
- Oui!

L'examen pro commençait aujourd'hui. Waya sourit en songeant que depuis deux ans, il était enfin entré dans ce monde pour de bon. Puis il aperçut Isumi qui marchait d'un pas de zombie.  
- Isumi-san!  
- Oh. Waya.  
- Ça va ????  
- Très bien...  
- Menteur!!! Ça fait deux semaines que tu es dans cet état et tu continues à me dire que tout va bien! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin!!!  
- Rien...  
Il se posta devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.  
- Isumi-san, tu peux me dire, non?  
En réalité, Isumi ne voulait pas vraiment dire à Waya qu'il avait rompu avec Ogata. Il avait peur de lui faire des faux espoirs depuis qu'il avait appris que Waya était amoureux de lui. Et il fallait avouer que la situation actuelle le mettait très mal à l'aise: Waya, amoureux de lui, en train de lui parler comme si de rien n'était... La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et il aurait préféré supporter mille ans de silence gêné avec Waya qu'une seconde de cette vision: celle d'Ogata, sortant de la cabine, droit comme un i, le visage se fermant à la seconde ou Isumi était apparu dans son champ de vision. Il passa à côté d'eux sans dire un mot, tandis que Waya devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour esquisser un salut, histoire de ne pas paraître trop malpoli. Isumi évita délibérément son regard et entra dans l'ascenseur silencieusement, suivi des yeux par un Waya médusé, qui entra à son tour.  
- Isumi-san, dit-il dès que les portes se furent refermées. Vous avez rompu? C'est ça, Isumi-san? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble?  
- Non, balbutia Isumi. On n'est plus ensemble.  
Il avait la voix chevrotante. Trop, d'ailleurs. C'était bien trop visible.  
° Merde, mais pourquoi t'es à deux doigts de pleurer! C'est toi qui as rompu, j'te rappelle!°  
_Je sais..._  
° Ben alors si tu sais, arrête de braire, bordel! °  
_Je pleure pas!!! Et fous moi la paix!!!!! _  
° Pfff, tu me fais pitié. A Waya aussi, regarde comme il te regarde. Ressaisis-toi un peu, bon sang!°  
- Isumi-san, dit Waya, en mettant fin au combat intérieur d'Isumi. C'est pour ça que tu as l'air d'un zombie depuis deux semaines? Parce que vous n'êtes plus ensemble? C'est lui qui t'a jeté? Je vais le tuer!!!!!  
- Arrête, Waya, dit Isumi plus fermement. C'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui.  
° On ne peut dire que ça ait été une bonne idée, d'ailleurs, vu comment tu deviens... °  
_ Pourrais-tu la fermer ne serait-ce qu'une minute, s'il te plaît_.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Waya doucement. Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?  
- Je... je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs... je suis désolé, Waya, mais je ne pourrai jamais te voir autrement que comme un ami.  
- Je sais, dit Waya calmement. J'ai bien compris, Isumi-san. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir comme ça.  
- Comment ça, comme ça?  
- On dirait un cadavre ambulant, depuis deux semaines. Tu l'aimes tant, Ogata-sensei?  
- Non! C'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui!  
- Pourquoi tu as rompu avec lui?  
- Parce que... c'est pas sain...  
- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sain?  
- Deux hommes ensemble... et en plus, il a sept ans de plus que moi !!!!!  
Waya haussa les épaules.  
- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Tu es majeur et vacciné.  
- Le "vacciné" était obligatoire dans ta phrase?  
- Bien sûr! On parle d'Ogata, là! Il pourrait te refiler la rage...  
Isumi eut un petit sourire et le visage de Waya s'éclaira.  
- Ah, un sourire! Tu sais Isumi-san, si ça te rend comme ça, va le voir, et remets toi avec lui.  
- Non! dit Isumi. Non.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Je ...  
Il n'osa pas dire à Waya que c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'Ogata allait le prendre pour un imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Connaissant Waya, il n'aurait pas apprécié du tout.  
- Tu... quoi?  
- Je ne veux pas. On a rompu, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on était vraiment ensemble?  
- Mais...  
- Ça suffit, Waya. En plus, ça ne te regarde pas. Tu t'es réconcilié avec Shindô?  
- Non, toujours pas. Il me tourne le dos dès qu'il me voit.  
- Pourtant, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il a rompu avec Kurashiwa, non? Il pourrait te pardonner.  
- Je le comprends, se contenta de dire Waya. Mais bon, je vais tout de même réessayer de lui parler bientôt.  
Tout en parlant, ils étaient sortis de l'ascenseur et arrivés là où ils devaient disputer leur partie.  
- Bonne chance, Isumi-san. On mange ensemble ce midi?  
- Oui. A tout à l'heure.

Merde! Il avait oublié d'éteindre son téléphone. Il vibrait dans sa poche, en pleine partie. Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas décrocher, c'était trop impoli. Il fallut attendre que la partie soit finie et expliquée pour qu'il puisse enfin regarder son portable et constater que c'était un numéro inconnu qui l'avait appelé. Haussant les épaules, agacé, il allait remettre le portable dans sa poche quand celui-ci vibra à nouveau.  
- Moshi moshi.  
- Hello, dit une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. You ok?  
- Yo...  
Il s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que les gens à côté de lui sache qu'il était en train de parler à Yongha. Il se dirigea donc vers un couloir moins fréquenté et reprit.  
- Yongha! Pourquoi tu m'appelles!  
- What?  
- Toujours aussi nul en japonais, hein? Why are you calling me?  
- Baka! (c'était sans doute un des seuls mots japonais qu'il connaissait, se dit Yashiro). I wanted to talk to you.  
Yongha Ko était reparti en Corée, trois semaines auparavant, après un incident qui s'était fini de façon inoubliable aux toilettes. Yashiro en rougissait rien qu'à y repenser.  
- Really? Are you missing me? se moqua Yashiro.  
Comme si je pouvais manquer à ce gars, songea-t-il un peu amèrement.  
- Yeah, répondit Yongha à sa grande surprise. I want to see you.  
- R... Really ???  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors il manquait vraiment à Yongha!!!! D'un coup, il était si content qu'il avait envie de sauter partout. En plus, Yongha venait de dire qu'il voulait le voir!!  
- Tu viens quand ici ? demanda Yongha en anglais.  
- Je ne sais pas... je ne peux pas venir en Corée sans une bonne raison...  
- Alors viens jouer avec moi. C'est une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?  
- T'es stupide, hein?  
- Mais pourquoi pas? La coupe Hokuto se rapproche de plus en plus. Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu veux disputer des parties avec de bons joueurs pour pouvoir t'améliorer avant le tournoi.  
- You jerk ... tu t'appelles toi-même un bon joueur?  
- But that's what I am.  
- Obviously, the modesty is something you don't know.  
Yongha se mit à rire, un rire très peu modeste, justement, et Yashiro soupira.  
- I will do my possible.  
- 'Kay !!! I call you back later !!!  
- Yeah ... See ya ...  
- Yashiro-kun, dit Yongha d'une voix subitement plus douce (malgré un accent coréen à couper au couteau), j'espère que tu viens bientôt chez moi.  
- Tu parles japonais ? demanda Yashiro, stupéfait.  
- I'm learning! In order to talk with you ! rit Yongha.  
- I see... Arigatô, Yongha.  
- You're welcome. A bientôt, Yashiro-kun.  
- A bientôt...  
Yashiro raccrocha et contempla un certain moment son téléphone portable sans bouger. Puis il fit un petit saut en serrant le poing, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, les yeux plissés, en s'exclamant: "yesss!". Yongha l'avait appelé!! Et dire qu'il s'imaginait que depuis leur aventure des toilettes, Yongha se moquait de savoir ce qu'il devenait... Ben, pas tant que ça, finalement!  
Il était assis sur un banc, avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, quand Hikaru arriva à côté de lui.  
- Tiens! Salut Yashiro, ça va?  
- Bieeeeen, et toi?  
- Euh... bien aussi, répondit Hikaru, intrigué. T'as un sacré sourire. Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien?  
- Encore mieux que tout ce que tu peux imaginer!  
- T'as trouvé le coup divin? demanda Hikaru en ouvrant des grands yeux.  
- Euh... non.  
Sacré Shindô ... décidément, il n'avait que le go en tête! Et après on se demandait pourquoi lui et Toya avaient l'air si proches.  
- Shindô! dit une voix au fond du couloir.  
C'était Waya Yoshitaka. Yashiro n'avait pas oublié la façon dont ces deux là s'étaient disputés au festival, un mois auparavant. Il se leva et dit:  
- Bon, Shindô, je te laisse!  
Puis il s'éloigna en laissant Waya et Hikaru seuls.

Ah! Shindô était là, en train de parler à Yashiro. Il fallait absolument qu'il aie une discussion avec lui, ça ne pouvait plus durer, cette situation. Ça faisait un mois qu'il lui faisait la gueule! Justement, comme il arrivait, Yashiro se leva et s'en alla, les laissant seuls.  
- Shindô...  
Hikaru se leva à son tour.  
- Bon ben moi je vais y aller aussi.  
- Attends, Shindô! s'exclama Waya. Ça fait un mois! Vous avez rompu! Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé?  
- A cause de qui on a rompu, idiot! s'exclama Hikaru.  
- J'ai peut-être accéléré votre rupture mais vous auriez fini par rompre un jour ou l'autre, non?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi!  
- Toya...  
- Quoi, Toya? demanda Hikaru en rougissant brusquement.  
- Tu avais l'air de plus t'amuser à parler avec Toya qu'avec ta propre copine! Shindô, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on redevienne comme avant. Tu ne m'en veux plus, hein? Dis moi que tu ne m'en veux plus. S'il te plaît, Hikaru... (ça faisait bizarre à Hikaru de s'entendre appeler par son prénom par Waya). Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir fait ça, surtout que je n'en avais aucune envie. Mais c'est du passé maintenant, n'est-ce pas?  
Hikaru soupira, mais au moins, il ne répondit pas d'un ton brûlant de colère. C'était déjà ça, se dit Waya.  
- Ecoute, dit-il. Ce n'est pas tant une question de copine... t'as sans doute raison, on aurait rompu un jour ou l'autre... mais c'était plus une question de confiance. Et toi tu as trahi ma confiance.  
- Mais je ne voulais pas, brailla Waya, je te promets que je ne voulais pas! Tu me pardonnes, Shindô?  
- ...  
- S'il te plaît... Je veux vraiment redevenir ton ami. Je suis incroyablement désolé et je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu me pardonnes?

- ...

- Shindô, je t'en supplie ... c'était une erreur, une énorme erreur, et j'ai eu tout le temps d'en mesurer les conséquences. Je suis extrêmement désolé, mais tu restes un de mes amis les plus proches... alors pardonne-moi s'il te plaît...  
- ... Très bien, dit Hikaru, incapable de résister au regard suppliant de Waya.  
- Oh seigneur! s'exclama Waya en lui sautant presque au cou. Merci... Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé. Allez, on va manger avec Isumi au Nac Do pour fêter ça!! En plus si tu es là, il n'y aura pas de silence gêné.  
- Silence gêné? Pourquoi?  
- J'ai avoué à Isumi que je l'aimais.  
- C'est vrai? Tu as fait ça?  
- Oui. Mais je n'ai aucune chance, il est amoureux d'Ogata.  
Hikaru fit un faux pas et atterrit sur les fesses. Waya éclata de rire, mais Hikaru, stupéfait, dit:  
- D'Ogata?  
- Oui, ils avaient une relation. Mais ils ont rompu. Enfin à mon avis ils ne tarderont pas à se remettre ensemble, mais bon...  
- C'est pas vrai... J'arrive pas à y croire! s'exclama Hikaru, toujours assis par terre. Incroyable... Comment tu l'as su?  
- J'ai surpris Ogata torse nu chez Isumi, dit Waya en fronçant les sourcils à ce mauvais souvenir.  
Hikaru ouvrit une bouche encore plus grande.  
- Je peux pas y croire... Alors il sort avec Ogata...  
- Sortait. Mais plus maintenant.  
- Ouais mais bon, quand même...  
- Bon allez, allons manger avec lui.  
- Ouais.

A suivre.


	18. Chapitre 18

Voici le 18 ! (je sais c'est rapide par rapport au 17 mais bon xD)

Bon ça m'embête, mais dans les POV divers, j'ai comme toujours été obligée de remplacer les étoiles par une phrase en italique. Donc dans le pov d'Hikaru à la fin de ce chapitre, imaginez que ce sont des étoiles qui entourent les phrases en italique x3 (pas pratique tout ça xD)

Réponses à reviews:

Selka: non non je ne l'ai pas pris négativement! je suis complètement d'accord avec toi x3 et puis c'était ma toute première fic de Hikago alors la prochaine fois je ferai gaffe xD

Sinon après ce chapitre, ça sera le dix-neuf, le dernier, et après, l'épilogue xD donc si vous voulez à tout prix un lemon, faut le dire maintenant xDDD (mais je n'écris pas bien les lemons, faut savoir :3)

18.

Le flash crépita. Sourire crispé. Une main sur une épaule. Tout ça le rendait très mal à l'aise. Mais bon, il avait eu son examen, c'était tout ce qui comptait! Il avait fait un sans faute, évidemment. Hikaru avait crié de joie quand ils avaient su qu'il était admis (avant même la fin de l'examen, puisque même s'il perdait ses dernières parties, il était admis quand même) et ils avaient prévu de faire une fête dans leur appartement (en plus, ils n'avaient pas organisé de pendaison de crémaillère, alors c'était l'occasion de faire les deux en un).  
- Félicitations, Fujiwarano Sai-san! Vous avez réussi un sans-faute! Comment vous sentez-vous?  
- Je suis heureux, se contenta de répondre Sai.  
- Quel est votre secret pour une si grande réussite?  
- J'aime le go.  
- Contre qui allez-vous jouer votre partie au Shin Shodan Series?  
- Contre Ogata-sama.  
Quand ils l'avaient appris, Hikaru et lui, ils avaient eu une crise de fou rire. Depuis le temps qu'Ogata rêvait de jouer avec Sai !!! Bien sûr, il ne savait pas encore que Sai était le Sai du net, mais ça n'allait pas tarder à se savoir.  
La convocation avec le Honinbô tomba finalement. Sai s'était habillé en yukata, car le costard ne lui allait pas du tout. Quand il entra dans la chambre du profond mystère, il était d'une telle beauté, dans son yukata blanc, avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets qui se répandaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux d'améthyste, que les gens qui étaient déjà là cessèrent aussitôt de parler. Sai leur fit un sourire aimable et la jeune fille qui marquait les temps, mais aussi les deux hommes qui étaient là, se mirent à rougir.  
Ogata était déjà dans la salle. Ils se serrèrent la main. _Alors comme ça, l'ami de Shindo a réussi l'examen sans aucune défaite?_ se disait Ogata. _Je me demande à quel point il est fort... _Sai, quand à lui, se disait qu'Ogata avait vraiment une sale tête, comme s'il dormait mal ces derniers temps. Ça avait peut-être un rapport avec Isumi-kun? C'était Hikaru qui lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble mais qu'ils avaient rompu. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis ensemble, d'ailleurs, d'après Waya.  
Sai savoura la sensation d'être enfin assis dans la chambre du profond mystère, lui, lui tout seul, et pas lui derrière Hikaru. Pas comme quand il avait tenté de lui voler la place quand Hikaru avait joué contre le Meijin. Cette fois, il avait enfin le droit d'être là, il avait le droit d'exister et de jouer au go. Son coeur battait deux fois plus vite tellement il était ému. Il s'inclina devant Ogata.  
- Bonne partie.  
- Bonne partie, répondit la voix fatiguée du Honinbô.

Hikaru, Toya, Waya, Yashiro, et d'autres personnes, dont Kuwabara, Koyo Toya, Kurata, Serizawa, très intéressées par le sans faute que Sai avait fait à l'examen, étaient assises dans la salle ou la partie était retransmise.  
- Qui va gagner, à ton avis? demanda Waya à Hikaru.  
- Sai, bien sûr, répondit Hikaru sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
Quelques personnes se mirent à rire dans la salle.  
- C'est vrai qu'il a réussi un sans faute, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez fort pour battre Ogata-sama, dit Serizawa, exprimant à haute voix le septicisme des autres.  
- Qu'en dis-tu, Akira? demanda son père.  
- Je... C'est déloyal, mais je crois qu'Ogata-san va perdre, répondit sincèrement Akira.  
L'ex Meijin se mit à rire pendant que les autres regardaient Akira d'un air stupéfait.  
- Vraiment? Toya-kun? Tu le penses vraiment? demandèrent-ils.  
- Oui.  
- Tu as déjà joué avec lui?  
- Bien sûr! Des tas de fois. Il est vraiment extrêmement doué. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est le Dieu du go incarné.  
- Sai est un génie, dit Hikaru, mais ce n'est pas le Dieu du go, sinon, il aurait trouvé le coup divin. En plus, il n'avait même pas lu la possibilité de Toya-sama de renverser leur partie, quand ils ont joué sur...  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
- Sur ... ? demanda Kuwabara.  
- Rien du tout, dit précipitemment Hikaru.  
- Toya-sama, vous avez joué avec Fujiwara-san? demanda Kurata.  
- Oui, plusieurs fois.  
- Et qui a gagné?  
Tout le monde était très intéressé.  
- Toujours lui, dit Koyo Toya avec un petit sourire. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre.  
Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle.  
- Vraiment? s'exclama enfin Serizawa. C'est impossible! Vous l'ex Meijin, vous n'avez pas réussi à battre quelqu'un qui vient juste de passer pro?  
- Il n'a vraiment pas le niveau d'un jeune pro, s'exclamèrent les Toya père et fils et Hikaru.  
- Il est bien plus doué, ajouta Hikaru.  
- Mais alors pourquoi vient-il juste de passer pro? demanda Kurata.  
- Parce que, euh, bafouilla Hikaru, une maladie grave l'en empêchait avant, il était parti faire une cure de guérison en Europe...  
A son grand soulagement, l'explication sembla satisfaire tout le monde, à part Akira, qui semblait se douter de quelque chose.  
- Ah! s'exclama Yashiro. La bataille commence!  
Tout le monde se rapprocha de l'écran.  
- Hmm... Très beau mouvement de noir... commenta quelqu'un.  
- Tu crois que Fujiwara-san ne va pas jouer de toute sa force? murmura Akira à l'oreille de son rival.  
- Depuis le temps qu'Ogata me demande de jouer avec lui, ça serait dommage, répondit Hikaru tout aussi bas. Non, il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Je sens que la partie va être très intéressante.  
- C'est vrai qu'Ogata-san voulait déjà jouer avec lui à l'époque ou Fujiwara-san ne jouait que sur internet, dit Akira encore plus bas, pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Je me demande s'il va reconnaître sa façon de jouer.  
- Oui... je me demande aussi...  
Quelqu'un entra dans la salle.  
- Oh! Isumi-san! s'exclama Waya. Tu viens voir jouer Fujiwara-san?  
- Oui, je venais voir comment Fujiwara-san se débrouillait, dit-il, les yeux fixés sur la main d'Ogata qui venait de se poser sur le goban.

Dans la chambre du profond mystère, Ogata, qui jusque là, n'avait pas cessé de penser à Isumi qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir commençait à se rendre compte que son adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui. Il n'avait jamais été inseï, certes, mais Akira ne l'avait jamais été non plus. Et Kadowaki, un pro de l'année dernière (passé pro en même temps qu'Isumi, d'ailleurs) non plus. Mais à voir la façon dont jouait Sai, Ogata commençait à se dire qu'il était encore plus fort qu'eux. Il y avait même des coups qui lui rappelaient le Sai d'Internet...  
Dès que cette idée apparut dans son esprit, il ne pensa plus du tout à Isumi. Il commençait à être sur ses gardes, à guetter le moindre coup de l'adversaire, et à le comparer avec ceux du célèbre Sai. Et plus Fujiwara-san jouait, plus il pâlissait. Ce keïma, là, est-ce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'aurait pu jouer Sai dans sa partie contre le Meijin? Et là! Ce coup magnifique de noir qui venait de mettre son groupe en difficulté? C'était un mouvement qu'il n'avait même pas lu! Erreur d'inattention? Non, c'était un coup difficile à trouver. Fujiwara-san n'était pas un jeune pro ordinaire. Et cette façon qu'il avait d'être toujours collé à Shindô ... Et Shindô qui l'avait appelé Sai, une fois, quand Fujiwara-san avait failli se faire renverser par une voiture! Ça datait d'un mois et demi, voire deux mois, certes, mais l'anecdote lui revint soudain en tête. Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention.  
Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de Fujiwara-san, qu'il pouvait observer son jeu... tous les éléments concordaient. Il était _impossible_ que Fujiwara-san ne soit pas le Sai d'internet.  
Et alors, dans ce cas, il était en train de jouer contre lui... Lui qui avait toujours supplié Shindô de leur organiser une rencontre, voilà qu'il pouvait jouer contre lui!  
Sa main se mit soudainement à trembler. Il se concentra encore plus et se jura que Fujiwara-san allait s'en souvenir, de cette partie!

- C'est fini!!!! s'exclama Akira. Il abandonne!!!!!  
- Oui ! s'exclama Hikaru. Sai a gagnééééé !!!!!  
Il sortit en trombe de la salle pour aller retrouver Sai. Restés dans la salle, Kuwabara, Kurata, Serizawa, et surtout Isumi, n'en revenaient pas.  
- Incroyable, répétait Serizawa. Incroyable...  
- Ogata-sama a perdu, dit Isumi.  
Il avait l'air stupéfait, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire.  
- Ogata Jûdan a perdu contre Fujiwara-san, dit-il.  
- Tu vas aller le voir? demanda Waya, mi souriant, mi moqueur.  
- ... Je ne crois pas. Mais qui est ce Fujiwara-san?  
- Sa façon de jouer ressemble beaucoup au Sai du net! s'exclama Waya, en s'attirant tous les regards des pros de la salle. Et Shindô l'appelle Sai! Toya, tu sais quelque chose?  
- Rien, dit Akira en détournant le regard.  
- Menteur! Tu as dit que tu avais joué plusieurs fois contre lui! Je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose!  
Akira regarda son père, qui lui rendit son regard. Fallait-il le dire ou non? Finalement, sur un signe quasi imperceptible de son père, Akira décida de rester sur sa position, c'est à dire de dire qu'il n'en savait rien.  
- Mouais, dit Waya, peu convaincu. Je vais aller demander à Shindô.  
- Je vais avec toi! s'exclama Yashiro.  
- Moi aussi! s'exclamèrent Kurata et Serizawa.  
Au final, tout le monde suivit Waya jusqu'à la chambre du profond mystère, ou Hikaru attendait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se jeta dans les bras de Sai (ce qui rendit Akira très jaloux) en s'exclamant:  
- Super, Sai! T'as gagné!!!! C'est génial, t'es le meilleur!  
- Hikaru, lâche-moi, dit Sai, gêné. Tout le monde nous regarde!  
Hikaru lâcha Sai au moment ou Ogata sortait de la chambre du profond mystère.  
- Fujiwara-san, dit Ogata en essuyant ses lunettes. Vous avez magnifiquement bien joué. Depuis combien de temps jouez vous au go?  
- ... Depuis très, très longtemps, sourit Sai.  
- Vraiment? Mais quel âge avez vous?  
- 24 ans.  
- Puis-je vous poser une question? demanda Ogata.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Sai, toujours avec son charmant sourire qui ne laissait personne indifférent.  
- Etes-vous...  
Il s'interrompit et un grand silence s'installa, chacun sentant que la question allait être importante.  
- Etes-vous... Avez-vous un rapport avec le Sai du net? Est-ce que c'est vous?  
Sai jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Hikaru, qui lui rendit, l'air de dire "fais comme tu veux".  
- Je... Oui, c'est moi le Sai du net.  
Il y eut un énorme blanc, tout le monde restant pétrifié de surprise, à part Hikaru, Akira et son père, et Ogata pâlit et dit:  
- Vraiment? C'est... c'est un honneur d'avoir joué avec vous. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, c'est...  
- Fujiwara-san, vous êtes le Sai du net? dit Waya d'un air ahuri. Pourquoi vous nous l'avez caché! Depuis deux mois qu'on vous connaît, pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez jamais dit?  
- Parce que Hikaru ne voulait pas, rit Sai.  
- Shindô! s'exclamèrent Waya, et Ogata en même temps. Comment tu as pu garder un tel génie pour toi tout seul! Egoïste!  
- Si je vous l'avais dit, vous l'auriez harcelé, et il n'aurait pas pu passer son examen pro dans des conditions optimales! En plus il habitait chez moi et ma mère n'aurait pas aimé que des gens passent tout le temps chez nous pour jouer avec lui!  
- Et toi, tu le savais! s'exclama Waya à Toya.  
- Oui, mais Hikaru m'avait demandé de ne rien dire.  
- Même à moi? dit Ogata en regardant Akira et Hikaru d'un air stupéfait. Tu aurais pu me le dire à moi!  
- Mais vous l'auriez harcelé aussi, dit Hikaru franchement.  
- Mais pourquoi Toya le savait, alors? demanda Waya.  
- Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il le sache, dit Hikaru. Mais je l'ai dit à Toya-sama, et il l'a su.  
- Toya-sama? Vous saviez? s'exclama Ogata.  
- Oui.  
- Et vous n'avez rien dit !?  
- Je respectais le souhait de Shindô, qui avait eu la gentillesse de me faire partager son secret.  
- Et pourquoi tu l'as dit à Toya-sama? demanda Waya, les yeux exorbités. Tu aurais pu me le dire aussi!  
- Parce que Sai voulait absolument jouer avec lui, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui dire.  
Sai eut un petit rire et l'ex Meijin, à la dernière phrase de Hikaru, se sentit rougir légèrement. Ce que personne ne remarqua, heureusement.  
- J'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Waya. Quel égoïste, Shindô!  
- Allons, Waya-kun, ne t'énerve pas, dis Sai d'une voix douce. Hikaru a fait ça pour moi et je lui en suis très reconnaissant.  
- Je ne voulais pas que vous embêtiez Sai avant l'examen pro, s'exclama Hikaru.  
- Fujiwara-sama, est-ce que nous pourrons rejouer ensemble? demanda Ogata.  
Sai ouvrit de grands yeux au suffixe –sama, mais il sourit et dit:  
- Bien sûr, Ogata-sama. C'est un honneur pour moi de jouer avec une personne telle que vous.  
- Non, c'est moi, dit Ogata poliment.  
- Et moi, Fujiwara-sama, je pourrai aussi jouer avec vous? demanda Waya.  
- Et moi? demandèrent Kurata, Serizawa, Kuwabara et Isumi.  
- Et voilà, grommela Hikaru, c'était pour ça que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache.  
- Oui, si j'ai le temps, rit Sai. Je ferai mon possible.  
- Allez, rentrons, Sai! dit Hikaru. On va aller acheter des ramens pour fêter ça!  
- Fujiwara-san, je pourrais juste vous parler un instant avant que vous ne partiez? demanda Koyo Toya.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Je veux dire, en privé, sourit Toya.  
- Ah! Oui. Je vous suis.  
- Bon, Sai, je t'attends à l'appart! s'exclama Hikaru tandis que tout le monde se dispersait.  
- Oui oui, à tout de suite! sourit Sai, avant de suivre le Meijin dans un couloir vide.

- Je me demande ce que mon père voulait lui dire, se demanda Akira à voix haute alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez Hikaru.  
Le soleil jetait ses derniers rayons et les premières étoiles apparaissaient. Ç'avait été une belle journée, sans un nuage. Une journée idéale pour gagner une partie importante de go, songea Hikaru.  
- Moi aussi, dit Waya. Peut-être qu'il veut l'enrôler dans votre club! s'exclama-t-il, soudain horrifié. Oh mon Dieu! J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas laissé avoir! Il faut qu'il vienne dans le cercle d'étude de Morishita-sama! Il ne faut pas qu'il rejoigne le clan des Toya! Il faut le préserver!  
- Hé! s'exclama Toya tandis que Hikaru se mettait à rire. Arrête un peu!  
- Fujiwara-sama est à nous! s'exclama Waya.  
- Non, il n'est à personne, dit Hikaru. Il choisira lui même dans quel cercle d'étude il veut aller, mais à mon avis, il n'en a pas besoin. Il est tellement fort qu'il pourrait même en créer un!  
- Ça c'est sûr, dit Akira en hochant la tête.  
- Ou est Isumi? demanda soudain Hikaru.  
- Tiens, dit Waya. Il a disparu? Il était avec nous quand on a commencé à marcher.  
- Il a dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose et il a fait demi-tour, répondit Akira.  
- Ah bon... Bon, Shindô, je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu vas faire une fête pour Fujiwara-san?  
- Bien sûr! Tu es invité, évidemment. Toi aussi, Toya.  
- Oh, non, grimaça Waya.  
- Ça suffit! s'exclama Toya. Tu crois pas que tu pourrais agir comme quelqu'un de civilisé, parfois?  
- Tu me cherches, tête de gnome!  
- La ferme! cria Hikaru. On dirait des gamins de primaire! Vous êtes invités tous les deux et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous engueuler sinon je ne vous laisse plus jamais approcher Sai!  
La réaction fut immédiate: les deux garçons ouvrirent des grands yeux stupéfait avant de dire:  
- Bon... désolé.  
Sai comme moyen de pression, efficace, songea Hikaru, satisfait.  
- Bon allez, Shindô, tu me dras quoi pour ta fête! A plus!  
Il agita la main et s'éloigna.  
- Bon, je vais y aller aussi, dit Akira quand Waya eut disparu au coin d'une rue.  
- Tu ne restes pas manger?  
- Non, ma mère m'a appelé, elle m'attend à la maison.  
- Ok. Une autre fois, alors. D'accord?  
- Pas de problème, sourit Akira. A bientôt.  
Il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée de celle que Waya avait prise, et Shindô le regarda.  
- Attends! s'exclama-t-il soudain.  
Akira se retourna.  
- Oui?  
- J'ai oublié de te rendre le stylo que tu m'as passé tout à l'heure pour noter le kifu de ma partie contre Waya.  
- Ah, oui.  
Hikaru fouilla dans son sac, en sortit le stylo, et le tendit à Toya. Au moment ou Toya allait le prendre, il le recula soudain et dit:  
- Non.  
Akira le regarda sans comprendre.  
- Shindô?  
- Si tu veux le récupérer, embrasse-moi.  
Il y eut un long silence, puis Akira dit d'un ton stupéfait:  
- _Quoi ???_  
Hikaru sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça? Il avait soudain très envie de tourner et le dos et de s'enfuir, de rentrer chez lui, et de se verrouiller à double tour dans les toilettes avant de se mettre à crier, maudissant sa stupidité.  
- Rien, dit Hikaru. Tiens.  
Il lui tendit à nouveau le stylo, que Toya contempla un moment sans rien faire, puis soudain, il le prit et le rangea dans sa sacoche en lançant un bref merci.  
- Pas de quoi, dit Hikaru, la voix un peu tremblante.  
Akira leva les yeux vers lui et observa un instant l'expression de son rival, à mi-chemin entre la honte, la douleur et le regret.  
- Qu'y-a-t-il? demanda Hikaru.  
- Rien.  
Il leva la main et frôla sa joue avec deux doigts, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres froides et un peu tremblantes.  
- Merci pour le stylo, murmura-t-il, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de Hikaru.  
Il l'embrassa encore une fois, puis se recula, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de faire mine de s'en aller, mais Hikaru lui agrippa le poignet.  
- Attends, marmonna Hikaru. Toya...  
Akira dégagea doucement sa main, toujours en souriant.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Chaque chose en son temps.  
Il fit un dernier sourire à Hikaru puis s'éloigna, sans que son rival ne tente de le retenir, cette fois. Celui-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa silhouette, qui se faisait de plus en plus petite. Il avait les joues écarlates et son coeur battait à cent mille à l'heure. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correc- tement!!!!!  
° Oh-my-god ° dit une petite voix au fond de lui. ° Il t'a vraiment embrassé! Tu lui as dit, et il l'a fait!!! T'y crois, toi ??? °  
_Nooooon_ se répondit-il à lui même, _nooon! J'y crois pas!! Toya m'a EMBRASSE!!!! Incroyable!_  
° Rah, et qu'est-ce que ses lèvres sont douces... °  
_C'est claiiiir ..._  
° Raah, et son souffle sur tes lèvres, quand il a parlé... °  
_Techniquement, ce sont aussi les tiennes, de lèvres..._  
° Tais-toi! Je suis si ému, je ne suis plus en état de réfléchir... Halala, petit Hikaru devient grand! °  
_Ah, si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles, tais-toi un peu! Et laisse moi repenser à ce qui vient de se passer... _  
° Ouais... °  
...  
° ... °  
° _Ah j'y crois pas j'y crois pas j'y crois pas j'y crois pas !!!!! Kyaaaaaaah!!!_ °

A suivre :3


	19. Chapitre 19

**Note**: dernier chapitre !!! Nous y voilà finalement ! (enfin il reste l'épilogue après). Cette fic a beaucoup de trucs à améliorer, j'en suis bien consciente (à commencer par la longueur xD, quelle idée de faire si long ! J'écrivais au feeling xD) et je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque là !!!! Vous êtes des pros, des vrais ! Yeah !

Comme d'habitude, je me trouve confrontée à un problème de taille, à savoir que si les chapitres 13 14 et dans ces eaux là étaient anormalement courts, celui ci est bien trop long T-T j'en suis navrée...

Quand au lemon, mfufufu, vous aurez la surprise. (sadisme powa, yeah ! xD) J'écrirai peut-être d'autres fanfics de Hikago, je ne sais pas encore. C'est mon manga préféré, mais en ce moment je suis complètement dans le fandom Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (et le sublime couple Kuro-Fye °o°) alors si j'en écris une je doute que ce soit pour maintenant ! Mais sait-on jamais.

Bon, voici mes réponses à reviews :3 merci de m'en avoir laissé, gyaaah °saute partout comme une folle° ça fait très, très, très plaisir x3

**Selka :** eh ben, euh, j'espère aussi que je ne l'ai pas bâclée xD j'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, surtout avec l'épilogue que j'ai rajouté derrière, mais sait-on jamais. Sinon t'as raison pour les lemons xD je vais m'entraîner, mfufufu.

**Nakaa :** xD désolée que t'aies raté ton bus x3 j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu xD une autre adepte du lemon, héhéhé :D

**Naka :** ouais j'ai un peu carburé sur la mise en ligne des chapitres xDD je me suis dit que moi j'aime bien lire plein de chapitres d'un coup, alors je suppose que vous aussi :P et sinon, « déjà l'épilogue ? » xD moi qui trouvais que 19 chapitres c'était assez long... (ça va ? c'était pas trop long ? °moi je trouve que si, m'enfin bon... c'est écrit, c'est écrit xD°)

**Shmi :**je pense que je vous ferai languir... BWAHAHA xD oh que je suis cruelle :D et dans le cas d'un hypothétique lemon, hum ... le choix est rude... pourquoi pas les deux à la fois ? xD nan lol j'ai quand même ma petite préférence :3 ... Kurata/Yanghai xDDDDD (°partie vomir°) non, sérieusement, Hikaru/Akira :3

**xmanasamax:** héhé merci! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! °toute émue°

**Vyersdra :**oui à la place d'Hikaru j'aurais pété une durite moi :D et pour le lemon... booooon ok ok ok j'avoue !!!! J'en ai écrit un :D je me suis aussi dit que je pouvais pas laisser ça se terminer comme ça. A l'origine, c'était censé se terminer au moment ou y'a « Toya !!!!!!!!!!! » avec plein de points d'exclamations. Mais tout compte fait, un lemon... nyahahaha ! Bon en fait, je crois que c'est plus du lime, parce que j'ai horreur d'employer des termes crus dans un lemon, donc, vous jugerez :D j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai moins galéré à l'écrire que je ne l'aurais cru, d'ailleurs... enfin bref xD

Bon bon, voilà voilà, assez parlé, je vous laisse lire ! Merci encore d'être arrivées (arrivés ? auquel cas je demande pardon aux lecteurs garçons xD) jusque là !

19.

Isumi faisait les cent pas devant la Nihon-Ki-in. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir Ogata? Au bout d'un très long moment, il décida que non, finalement, ça n'en valait pas la peine. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à lui dire de vraiment utile. En fait il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait prétexté avoir oublié un truc à la Ki-in.  
Il se dépêcha donc de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner à toute vitesse, quand la voix qu'il rêvait d'entendre et qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas entendre lui frappa les oreilles.  
- Isumi-kun!  
Isumi se retourna lentement. Ogata était debout sur les marches du bâtiment. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas les mains dans ses poches, et il ne fumait pas. Il se précipita vers Isumi.  
- Isumi...  
- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, dit Isumi froidement.  
- Moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
Soudain, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et une silhouette aux longs cheveux, en yukata, le bouscula avant de balbutier un mot d'excuse et de s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Le Honinbô fronça les sourcils. Fujiwara-sama n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette... Enfin, ce n'était pas le problème. Il était en train de parler à Isumi, là! Isumi, qui regardait également Sai s'en aller, un peu étonné, avant de reporter son attention sur Ogata, les sourcils froncés.  
- Eh bien je vous écoute.  
- Ici ? demanda Ogata, un peu surpris. Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi?  
- Non.  
- Au moins, allons boire un verre dans un bar, alors.  
- Je m'en vais.  
- Attends!  
Il descendit les marches rapidement et arriva près d'Isumi.  
- Isumi-kun, murmura-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que tu as rompu avec moi?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier.  
- Si! s'exclama Ogata. Tu m'as laissé tomber sans aucune explication. S'il te plaît, au moins, donne-moi une raison... donne-moi une raison, s'il te plaît...  
La souffrance qui était perceptible dans ses paroles troubla Isumi au plus haut point.  
- En voici une, répondit-il, décidé à se montrer ferme malgré sa voix tremblante. Je ne vous aime pas. Il est inutile de continuer une relation entre deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas.  
- Tu ne m'aimes pas, répéta Ogata. Je vois. C'est vrai, dans ce cas, c'est inutile, ajouta-t-il avec un rire forcé.  
Il tourna le dos à Isumi et s'éloigna d'un pas chancelant vers l'endroit ou était garée sa voiture.  
- Ogata-san ...?  
Mais Ogata ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il arriva devant sa voiture et soudain, tomba assis sur le trottoir. Isumi, inquiet, se précipita vers lui.  
- Ogata-san, vous allez bien?  
- Non, répondit le Honinbô.  
- ... Je suis désolé.  
- Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de ma vie. Enfin plutôt, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de ma vie.  
Isumi resta silencieux, tentant de réaliser l'énormité de la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre. De toute façon, Ogata n'avait pas fini.  
- Et là, il faut que ce soit d'un gamin, un garçon en plus, qui a sept ans de moins que moi!  
- Ogata-san, n'en dites pas plus, supplia Isumi.  
- ... Je n'en dirai pas plus. C'est inutile de toute façon, n'est-ce pas, Isumi-kun? Tu as compris le fond de ma pensée.  
Ogata se leva, ouvrit la portière et s'installa derrière le volant.  
- Ou allez-vous? demanda Isumi.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Dans un bar, ou chez moi? En tout cas, dans un endroit ou je pourrai me saoûler assez pour oublier cette journée.  
- Mais vous avez appris qui était Sai. Ce n'est pas une journée totalement ratée.  
- Et j'ai aussi appris que le Meijin et Akira étaient au courant depuis des lustres et qu'ils ne m'avaient rien dit.  
- Personne n'en savait rien, à part eux.  
- Quelle maigre consolation.  
Il fouilla dans sa poche et s'alluma une cigarette.  
- Tu viens avec moi, Isumi-kun?  
- Ogata-san...  
Isumi évita le regard d'Ogata, auquel il lui était de plus en plus difficile de résister.  
- Tu viens?  
- Ogata-san, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.  
- Quoi?  
- Qu'un homme comme vous soit avec moi.  
- Pour quelle raison?  
- On a 7 ans de différence!  
- Tu me considères déjà comme un vieux débris?  
- Non, mais... c'est beaucoup. Et vous êtes Honinbô. Je suis un tout jeune pro.  
- Par pitié, arrête. Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Tout ce que tu me dis, là, ce ne sont pas des raisons valables. Dis moi, le plus sincèrement du monde, que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je te laisserai tranquille.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
- Alors dis le encore, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Ogata planta son regard dans celui d'Isumi.  
- Dis-le.  
Mais Isumi resta silencieux.  
- Isumi-kun, pourquoi tu ne dis rien? dit calmement Ogata. Tu ne peux pas le dire?  
- Non.  
- Tu m'aimes?  
- ... Oui.  
- ... Vraiment?  
- Oui.  
Ogata le fixa un long moment, puis il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier de la voiture, sortit et serra Isumi dans ses bras en prononçant des mots qu'Isumi réussit de justesse à entendre:  
- Mon Dieu.  
- Ogata-san, murmura Isumi, je vous aime, mais nous deux ensemble, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.  
- Je me fiche comme de l'an 1 du fait que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose. Tu m'aimes, c'est le plus important. Bonne chose ou pas, je ne te laisserai plus partir. Isumi-kun, sans toi, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue.  
Ogata se recula un peu pour observer le visage d'Isumi, puis l'embrassa doucement, comme pour savourer ces lèvres auxquelles il n'avait plus goûté depuis si longtemps, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et d'embrasser sa peau si fine.  
- Ogata-san, murmura Isumi, on est en pleine rue...  
- Je t'aime, Isumi-kun.  
- ... Moi aussi, je vous aime.

xXxXx

Hikaru s'était allongé sur le canapé après avoir posé sur la table un sachet avec deux portions de ramens brûlants acheté dans un magasin à côté. Et il était resté immobile, la tête dans les étoiles, en repassant sans arrêt dans son esprit la scène qui avait eu lieu avec Toya, quand Sai entra dans la pièce. Hikaru sursauta.  
- Okaeri, Sai! dit-il en se redressant. Ça va? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
Sai avait l'air complètement paniqué, et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Hikaru, affolé, en se précipitant à côté de lui. Quelque chose de grave?  
- Non non, balbutia Sai en refermant la porte derrière lui. Rien de grave...  
- Mais alors, pourquoi tu pleures?  
Sai posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Hikaru, qui était très surpris de voir son ami dans un tel état.  
- C'est le Meijin, il ... Toya-kun n'est pas ici ? dit-il en relevant brusquement la tête.  
- Non. Je suis tout seul. Mais que s'est-il passé, Sai ? Viens, allons sur le canapé.  
Il entraîna Sai dans le salon et quand il fut assis, il lui demanda:  
- Que s'est-il passé avec le Meijin?  
- ... Je... Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler en privé. Alors je l'ai suivi. Et là, il a dit que j'avais très bien joué contre Ogata... Alors, je l'ai remercié...  
Hikaru, très inquiet, écoutait attentivement l'histoire que Sai lui racontait. Il état dans un tel état qu'Hikaru s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui dise que l'ex Meijin avait tenté de le violer.  
- Et là, continua Sai d'une voix tremblante, il m'a pris la main... Et il a dit qu'il devait me dire quelque chose de très important...  
Hikaru en eut le souffle coupé. Koyo Toya était-il amoureux de Sai ????  
- Alors j'ai eu une vision, en quelque sorte, continua Sai, et j'ai réalisé ce qu'il allait me dire, alors je lui ai dit de ne pas en dire plus, mais il l'a dit quand même... Il a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, Hikaru... Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...  
- Kami-sama, balbutia Hikaru, médusé. Je peux pas y croire...  
- Et moi alors, tu imagines ma tête? rétorqua Sai, les joues brûlantes de larmes.  
- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répéta Hikaru... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, alors, Sai?  
- ... J'ai enlevé ma main brusquement, et j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, et je me suis enfui...  
Hikaru resta bouche bée, stupéfait.  
- ...  
- Hikaru, comment je vais faire, quand je vais le croiser, maintenant? Je ne pourrai plus jamais aller jouer avec lui!  
- Mais non, dit Hikaru, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un adulte, il comprendra. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu ne peux rien y faire. Il devra être capable de surmonter ça...  
- J'ai honte, balbutia Sai.  
- Mais enfin, pourquoi? demanda Hikaru. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si le Meijin est amoureux de toi! Pas la peine d'avoir honte!  
- Oui, mais quand même... Oh là là, je ne saurai plus jamais le regarder en face. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout... Et le pire c'est qu'il a dit que depuis le jour où il m'avait vu, ça avait été un vrai coup de foudre. J'ai horreur de ce genre de situation! s'exclama Sai. A l'époque Heian, c'était pareil.  
- C'est vrai? Tu avais souvent des déclarations?  
- Le pire de tout, ça a été quand j'ai du repousser les avances de l'empereur.  
- KOUWA ???? L'empereur était amoureux de toi ????  
- C'est ce qu'il disait, en tout cas... C'est un souvenir si horrible qu'après mille ans, je m'en rappelle encore.  
- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a ordonné de te suicider?  
- Non! C'est parce qu'il croyait que j'avais triché.  
- Ouais! A d'autres! Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça!  
- Arrête, Hikaru, pleurnicha Sai, ce n'est pas drôle!  
- Pardon.  
- Je fais comment, pour le Meijin?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre que de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?  
- Je ne dis rien à Toya-kun?  
- Evidemment que non! Idiot, tu penses vraiment qu'il sera content d'entendre que son père est amoureux de toi? Moi je suis pas sûr!  
- Bon, alors ça doit rester strictement entre nous.  
- Evidemment, répondit Hikaru. Bon allez, les ramens vont refroidir. Itadakimasu!

xXxXx

Il était en train de dormir profondément quand son portable vibra à côté de sa tête, en le réveillant en sursaut. Heureusement que Toya dormait dans une autre chambre, ou il l'aurait réveillé.  
- Allô, répondit-il, d'humeur massacrante.

- Yashiro-kun !! C'est Yongha Ko!  
- Yongha? C'est toi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ?  
- Je avais envie de parler avec Yashiro-kun.  
- Tu as fait des progrès en japonais, remarqua Yashiro avec un petit sourire, sa mauvaise humeur dissipée dès qu'il avait su l'identité de son interlocuteur.  
- Oui, sourit Yongha. Pour pouvoir parler avec toi.  
- Idiot, répondit Yashiro en rougissant.  
- Quand toi tu viens me voir à Corée?  
- Je... j'ai acheté un billet d'avion pour la semaine prochaine.  
- Really ??? s'exclama Yongha. Are you serious?  
- Oui!  
- Super, dit Yongha. J'ai très hâte de y être. Tu ... tu ... hmm... Do you want me to come to take you at the airport? finit-il par demander, renoncer à formuler sa phrase en japonais.  
- Tu vas venir me chercher? répéta Yashiro, stupéfait.  
- Oui! J'aimerais. Si toi d'accord.  
- Bien sûr, sourit Yashiro.  
- Ou tu vas dormir?  
- Euh... a l'hôtel. Sans doute.  
- ... Tu veux dormir chez moi?  
- T'es sûr?  
- Euh, oui.  
- Mais, et tes parents?  
- It's all right. They won't say anything. They're always ok when I bring back friends at home.  
- Oui mais... euh ... c'est pas vraiment amis qu'on est, si?  
- Mais mes parents n'en savoir rien.  
- Justement! Tu veux qu'ils le découvrent?  
- Nous serons... euh... discrets. Mais, Yashiro-kun, si toi ne veut pas venir chez moi, alors dis-le franchement.  
On sentait la déception dans la voix de Yongha, et Yashiro s'empressa de dire:  
- Pas du tout!! Je serais super content!!! C'est trop sympa de ta part, franchement, en plus ça m'épargne tous les frais d'hôtel et tout ça, c'est super!  
- Euh... Yashiro-kun parle trop vite. Je ne comprends pas.  
- Désolé! Je disais que... c'est super. Je suis très content, Yongha.  
- Super, sourit Yongha. Alors tu appelleras moi pour me dire ton avion à quelle heure il est.  
- Ok! Au fait, la prochaine fois, appelle moins tard... il est une heure du matin...  
- J'avais trop besoin de entendre ta voix, Yashiro-kun, dit Yongha d'une voix sensuelle, qui était très comique avec son accent coréen.  
- Imbécile, dit Yashiro en souriant et rougissant en même temps.

xXxXx

- Nasé !! Bois-ça! Félicitations pour ton passage chez les pros!  
Nase saisit le verre d'alcool que Waya lui tendait et en but une gorgée.  
- Nase, un discours! Nase, un discours!!!  
- Je suis très contente d'être enfin passée pro! J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps!  
- Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de défaites, en plus, n'est-ce pas? dit Waya.  
- J'en ai eu 3.  
- Pour Nase, hip hip hip! cria Waya.  
- Hourraaaaaaa !!!!  
- Je me rappelle du temps ou tu perdais contre elle quand tu étais en classe 2, murmura Sai en souriant à l'oreille d'Hikaru.  
- Ça remonte à loin, grommela Hikaru. J'ai progressé depuis! Tu vas voir, quand on se rencontrera en partie officielle!  
- Fujiwara-san, un discours? demanda Waya.  
- Je n'aime pas trop les discours... sourit Sai avec un air d'excuse.  
- Comment? Pas de discours alors que vous avez eu l'examen sans aucune défaite?  
- Euh ... bon alors, je suis content de l'avoir eu. Je vais pouvoir jouer contre des joueurs forts!  
- Aaah, soupira Hikaru. Tu es plus fort qu'eux tous!  
- Même mon père n'arrive pas à vous battre, renchérit Toya.  
- Euh, dit Sai en pâlissant visiblement, ça viendra peut-être un jour... Si on rejoue ensemble...  
Akira le regarda, un peu surpris par sa réaction, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.  
- Pas de concours d'alcool, ce soir, Hikaru?  
- Non, dit Hikaru. Je n'ai pas envie que tu gerbes sur ma moquette.  
- Comme si! s'indigna Waya.  
- On sait jamais, sourit Hikaru. En tout cas, moi, je ne joue pas.  
- Qui veut faire un concours d'alcool? lança Waya à la cantonnade.  
- Moi ça me branche, dit Yashiro.  
- Super, Yashiro! T'es le meilleur! dit Waya avec un large sourire.  
- Tu bois avec nous, Toya?  
- Non.  
- Allez, monsieur-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul, décoince toi un peu! se moqua Waya.  
- Non merci.  
- Bon, tant pis, céda Yashiro. A nous deux, Waya.  
Sai était en train de regarder dans la pièce quand soudain, il lança:  
- Isumi-kun n'est pas là?  
- Non, dit Waya en se servant un verre, il n'était pas libre ce soir, d'après ce que m'a dit Shindô.  
- Ah. D'accord.

xXxXx

Pendant ce temps, chez Isumi...  
- Ogata-sama...  
- Je t'avais dit que je n'allais pas y aller doucement, pas vrai?  
- Oui, mais... ah... Non! Pas là...  
Ogata eut un sourire.  
- Et voilà ! Avec ce ogeïma, je coupe toutes les possibilités de blanc.  
- ... Et merde.

xXxXx

Plus la soirée avançait, moins les invités de Sai et Hikaru étaient lucides. Ils avaient tous bu au moins un verre ou deux d'alcool, et certains commençaient à faire des choses étranges, comme Yashiro, qui était debout devant la fenêtre et qui semblait murmurer quelque chose d'une très grande importance. Intrigué, Hikaru s'approcha et écouta ce qu'il disait.  
- Il vient me chercher à l'aéroport, il vient me chercher à l'aéroport, il vient me chercher à l'aéroport...  
- Qui? demanda doucement Hikaru.  
- Yongha Ko, répondit Yashiro sans réfléchir.  
- Vous êtes amis? s'étonna Hikaru.  
Yashiro leva les yeux sur Shindô, tout en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- Euh, non. Pas du tout. Pas du tout, pas du tout, pas du tout, pas du tout...  
_Ouh la, le concours d'alcool, ça ne lui réussit pas_, songea Hikaru. D'ailleurs, Waya n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Accoudé à un meuble, il criait à Tôya:  
- D'abord, j'suis sûr qu'j'suis plus fort que toi, ça ouais! C'est juste que j'ai pas d'chance les jours ou... ou j'te bas pas! Les jours ou tu m'bas! Enfin les jours ou on joue ensemble! J'te dis, c'est qu'du cul, rien d'autre! La prochaine partie, j'te laminerai, tu t'en souviendras, mon gars! J'te promets qu'tu t'en souviendras!  
- Waya, ça va ? dit Hikaru après avoir jeté un regard à Tôya, qui lui rendit.  
- Z... zuper! ça va zuper bien!  
- T'es complètement bourré. Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, ne gerbe pas sur la moquette.  
- Mais nan! Tu m'prends pour qui! J'ssssuis pas bourré à c'point là!  
- Ouais ouais. Ou est Sai, Tôya?  
- Je crois qu'il est parti dormir dans sa chambre. Il avait un drôle d'air.  
- Ah... ok.  
Hikaru jeta un regard autour de lui. Nase chantait une chanson à boire, Ochi s'était endormi sur le canapé, Yashiro parlait toujours à la fenêtre, et Waya beuglait des injures à Tôya. Les autres étaient déjà partis.  
- Tu es encore sobre? demanda Hikaru à Akira.  
- Oui, je n'ai bu qu'un verre.  
Soudain, la voix de Waya s'éleva, encore plus forte.  
- Moi ... moi ... j'ai très zenvie de jeter ce verre à la figure de Tôya!  
Akira se tourna vers lui (ce qu'il fallait éviter de faire, en l'occurence) et Waya, qui tenait un verre de jus d'orange plein à la main, le jeta sur lui. Akira se retrouva trempé, du jus d'orange goutant de partout, furieux.  
- Waya, espèce de débile! s'exclama Hikaru avant que Tôya n'ai pu dire un mot. Ma moquette, bon sang! Fais un peu gaffe, t'es pas chez toi! Allez, va cuver! Va parler à Yashiro, tiens!  
- Yashiro ... ? Ouais! Yashiro! On va boire, Yashiro! Alleeeez !!!  
Waya s'approcha de Yashiro et l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de se mettre à lui parler tout bas, d'un air très sérieux. Hikaru haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Akira, toujours trempé.  
- Ça va?  
- Quel abruti...  
- Il est bourré, faut le pardonner. Viens, je te montre la salle de bain.  
Hikaru l'emmena dans la salle de bain et lui donna une serviette.  
- Tu n'as qu'à utiliser la douche. Je vais te prêter des vêtements secs. Je vais les chercher. Euh, tu préfères peut-être que je te prête un pyjama?  
- Tant qu'à faire. Merci, Shindô.  
Il commençait déjà à enlever sa chemise. Hikaru sentit sa température intérieure augmenter de cinq degrés.  
- D-De rien. Je les dépose à l'entrée de la salle de bain.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre la porte et inspira profondément.  
° Kami-sama! J'ai entrevu son épaule! Quelle épauuuuule pas vrai? °  
_Tais toi, j'ai des frissons rien qu'à y repenser..._  
° Ça donnait envie de rester pour le voir enlever le reste... °  
_Arrête de me tenter, imbécile! _  
° Pourquoi pas? Tout le monde est bourré ici, il ne se rendront compte de rien si tu le rejoins dans la salle de bain et que vous... °  
_ Stop. Plus un mot. Arrête._  
° Mais euh... °  
Il se força à rester immobile une dizaine de minutes pour se calmer. A côté, dans la salle de bain, l'eau de la douche coulait.  
_Je vais lui chercher son pyjama et il ne se passera rien de chez rien, rien du tout. Du tout. D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas._  
Il sortit de la chambre, pyjama à la main, et traversa le couloir en jetant un regard vers le salon.  
° Yashiro et Waya ont l'air bien bourrés... °  
_Ouais... bon regarde t'as vu, je dépose le pyjama devant la porte, il ne se passe rien! Il ne se passera rien!_  
A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Akira dit avec un rire gêné:  
- Shindô, tu n'aurais pas une serviette pour mes cheveux?  
° C'est un signe du destin! ° s'exclama sa conscience.  
Hikaru se leva lentement et contempla Tôya. Il avait une longue serviette autour de la taille, il était trempé, et des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés, pour atterrir sur ses épaules, ou dans son cou.  
- Je dois avoir ça, dit-il lentement, la gorge nouée.  
Il l'agrippa le poignet de Tôya et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de fermer la porte à clé.  
- Shindô? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je t'emmène dans ma chambre et je ferme la porte à clé, parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous dérange.  
- Qu'on nous dérange?  
- Oui.  
Il attrapa les poignets de Tôya, se rapprocha de lui, et couvrit son cou de baisers.  
- Shindô, balbutia Tôya, attends...  
- Pour quoi faire? murmura Hikaru en continuant à l'embrasser.  
- Il y a des gens à côté!  
- Ils sont tous raide bourrés.  
- Mais...  
Hikaru prit son visage et l'embrassa, le coupant dans sa phrase. Des réminiscences de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés lui traversèrent l'esprit et il songea à quel point il avait été idiot d'agir comme il l'avait fait, pour un simple baiser. En tout cas, à présent, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui l'embrassait et c'était Tôya qui tentait de l'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était dit, la première fois? Ah, oui. Que ce n'était pas bien. Et maintenant... bien ou mal, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il s'en fichait totalement. Il y avait juste Tôya, à demi nu devant lui, les cheveux trempés, terriblement attirant, et il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre.  
Tôya finit par se laisser faire. Il entoura de ses bras le cou de Hikaru et lui rendit son baiser. Hikaru sentit faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il était adorable! Pourquoi il lui faisait un tel effet, d'ailleurs? C'était Tôya! Il était mignon, mais... Même quand il sortait avec Kurashiwa, il n'avait rien ressenti de pareil.  
° Bon, t'es amoureux de lui, et après? C'est pas la mort. °  
_Ouais, je suppose... _  
° Dans tous les cas... dépêche-toi de lui enlever cette serviette, n°° d° D°°° !!!!!! °  
Pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Ses doigts effleurèrent le noeud de la serviette, et Tôya, mal à l'aise, s'exclama:  
- Non! Ne l'enlève pas...  
- Tôya... Tu ne veux pas continuer? demanda Hikaru, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse et l'émotion.  
- Si, mais...  
Il avait peur, ça se voyait dans son regard. Hikaru le comprit et dit doucement:  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.  
Il se pencha et prit Tôya dans ses bras, comme une princesse, et alla le déposer sur son lit.  
- C'est super gênant, Shindô, dit Tôya à voix basse.  
- Mais non, sourit Hikaru. De toute façon, dans quelques instants, tu n'y penseras plus, ajouta-t-il avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.  
- Sans doute, murmura Akira en caressant doucement la joue de son rival. Mais ça m'embête d'être uke...  
- Fallait prendre l'initiative en premier, dit Hikaru d'un ton ironique.  
- Comment je pouvais, tu m'as pris par surprise!  
- Fallait résister.  
- Mais bon, même maintenant, rien n'empêche que les rôles changent, dit Akira en se redressant et en renversant Hikaru sur le lit.  
- Eh.. Eh! Attends, oh!  
- Ha ha ha !  
- Tôya !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xXxXx

L'appartement était totalement silencieux ; tout le monde dormait. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Il y avait tout de même une pièce ou deux personnes avaient envie de tout sauf de dormir.  
- Une chance que ton lit grince pas, murmura Akira, les yeux fermés.  
- Comme s'il avait été prévu exprès pour un cas comme celui-ci, répondit Hikaru à son oreille sans cesser de le toucher.  
- Je suis sûr que c'est le cas, se moqua Akira, avant qu'une caresse particulièrement sensuelle de Hikaru ne le réduise au silence.  
Leurs lèvres étaient en feu tellement ils avaient échangé de baisers. Akira avait l'impression que chaque atome de sa peau était devenu hypersensible, surtout le creux de son cou, l'endroit de son corps que son rival préférait embrasser, visiblement.  
- Ça chatouille, Shindô...  
- Je vais passer à un autre endroit, alors, dit Hikaru malicieusement.  
- Non non non, pas là ! ...  
Mais Hikaru ne l'écoutait pas.  
- Huh...  
Il se maudit en constatant qu'il rougissait, mais d'un autre côté, c'était assez gênant. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'il serait aussi... intime avec Shindô ?  
- Hé, Shindô ! gloussa-t-il nerveusement. Si après ça tu me fais autant la gueule que la fois où je t'ai embrassé, je crois que ce soir est la dernière fois de notre vie qu'on se parle.  
Hikaru releva la tête, amusé.  
- Oui mais les choses sont différentes, dit-il d'un ton docte. Ce soir, tu ne m'as pas pris par surprise. C'est plutôt moi...  
Jugeant Akira assez préparé, avec douceur, il introduisit un doigt en lui. Aussitôt le brun sursauta et se contracta.  
- Détends-toi, dit Hikaru, je ne vais pas te faire mal.  
Lentement, il bougea son doigt dans le corps de Tôya, qui frissonnait.  
- Shindô, connard, bafouilla-t-il. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être uke !  
Hikaru ne répondit pas, mais il se promit intérieurement de lui donner assez de plaisir pour qu'il ne regrette pas de s'être laissé aller. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit que Tôya commençait à se détendre – et visiblement, à apprécier. Il fit entrer un deuxième doigt qui fit gémir le brun. Il était si sexy, étendu comme ça sur les draps, nu et frissonnant, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés, les cheveux en bataille... Hikaru avait une folle envie de le prendre, tout de suite, même s'il n'était pas assez préparé. Mais ça ne plairait sans doute pas à Akira...  
Quoique.  
- Sh... Shindô...  
Ouh la, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de résister, quand il appelait son nom avec tant de sensualité dans la voix. Et ses gémissements, tous plus sexy les uns que les autres.  
- Hé, murmura Hikaru, la gorge nouée. Je sais qu'ils sont tous bourrés, mais ne crie pas trop fort...  
- Oui, bredouilla Akira, gêné. Mais c'est...  
... décidément trop bon ? se demanda Hikaru. Le visage de Tôya semblait aller dans ce sens, en tout cas.  
- Huh...  
Oh non, impossible de résister. Pas quand il faisait cette tête là. Pas quand ses doigts serraient convulsivement les draps, quand son corps brûlant frissonnait de plaisir... Il introduisit un troisième doigt, et il lui sembla qu'il allait jouir avant même d'être entré dans Tôya, tellement les gémissements de celui-ci étaient... orgasmiques.  
- Tu n'as pas mal ? murmura-t-il.  
- Non, répondit Akira en ouvrant les yeux et en les posant sur Hikaru. Pas du tout...  
Si ça, c'était pas un regard qui disait « j'ai envie que tu me prennes, maintenant tout de suite » ! _Non non, résiste, _songea confusément Hikaru. _Résiste, ou il va avoir mal et ça ne lui plaira pas..._  
- Hikaru...  
Argh, mais au nom du ciel, comment faisait-il pour avoir une voix si sensuelle ? En entendant son prénom, Hikaru sentit ses dernières résistances fondre comme neige au soleil. Il enleva ses doigts, et Akira le regardait, conscient de ce qu'il allait faire. Silencieux, mais les yeux posés sur lui, d'une intensité à faire peur ; mais il n'était pas anxieux. Il le voulait, lui aussi...

xXxXx

Ce n'était peut-être – sans doute – pas le moment, mais Akira avait furieusement envie de rire.  
° Arrête, crétin !° lui hurla sa conscience.  
Il avait envie de rire, car Hikaru, qui lui avait dit de ne pas gémir trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les invités d'à côté, était justement, en ce moment, celui à qui il aurait été bon de le rappeler.  
- Chut, sourit Akira.  
Hikaru plongea son regard dans le sien, et l'embrassa.  
- Impossible, marmonna-t-il. Tant pis pour les autres.  
Et Akira était bien d'accord. Il avait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de plaisir quand Hikaru l'avait pénétré, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.  
- Ça va ? murmura Hikaru. Pas mal ?  
- Si t'arrêtes, je te tue, Shindô, répliqua Akira.  
- Je vois, dit son amant avec un petit rire. Parfait, j'avais pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter.

xXxXx

Qu'il était... incroyable. Plus ça venait, plus Hikaru était émerveillé par lui. Son visage surtout était magnifique, vraiment... Et ses yeux, seigneur, comment pouvait-il avoir des yeux aussi beaux ? Et ces lèvres, fines ? Rien que de les contempler ajoutait encore au plaisir qu'il ressentait.  
- Hé, Shindô, murmura soudain l'objet de ses pensées, il y a de la condensation sur les vitres...  
- Aucune importance...

xXxXx

Au point où ils en étaient, la condensation ne lui importait plus du tout. Il n'arrivait même plus à _penser_ correctement, alors un peu de buée, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en moquait. Il ne se souciait même plus des soupirs de plaisirs qu'il n'arrivait plus à réprimer. Shindô lui procurait trop de plaisir.  
- Hikaru...

xXxXx

Si les invités de Hikaru n'avaient pas été aussi raides bourrés, ils auraient sans doute entendu les cris qui venaient de la chambre de leur hôte, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, Hikaru et Akira s'en seraient moqués royalement. Ils étaient en train d'atteindre le sommet de leur plaisir, et tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec eux deux n'existait plus.  
- Shindô ! ...  
- ... Tôya...  
A voir les expressions de leur visage, c'était déchirant tellement c'était bon. Leurs cheveux étaient trempés, des gouttes de transpiration coulaient dans leur cou. Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un à l'autre et ne se lâchaient pas.  
- Je t'aime.  
Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire qui avait prononcé ces mots, et à vrai dire, ça leur importait peu. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose.

°FIN°

Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre... ça fait tout bizarre hé ! Bon certes j'ai mis le mot « fin » mais paniquez pas (oui bon je sais que vous paniquez pas vraiment, mais j'aime bien rêver, héhé xD) y'a encore l'épilogue qui attend derrière. Donc voilà, je voulais vous remercier infiniment d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, de m'avoir encouragée, d'avoir laissé plein de reviews (mes fidèles revieweuses °o° c'est grâce à vous si j'ai posté cette fic, si si !!! ) et voilà, je vous fais tout plein de bisous et je vous adore. J'espère que le lemon était à votre goût et que la fin n'était pas trop précipitée xD (mais que je la trouve gnan-gnan, cette fin... O.o j'ai honte xD)


	20. Chapter 20

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voici la fin !!!!! Je vous avoue que je suis bien contente que ça soit fini ... -.-''''''' plus ça venait, au fur et à mesure des relectures correctrices, moins cette fic me plaisait ... mais bon l'important c'est qu'elle vous plaise à vous !!! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci à mes toujours fidèles revieweuses que j'adooooore et dont les reviews m'ont toujours fait super super super super plaisir !!!!!!!!! (et désolée d'avoir mis longtemps à mettre en ligne cet épilogue ... x3 pardon !)

RàR :

Selka : merci pour ton avis :-) c'est vrai que je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer :D c'est une des choses qui ont fait que finalement, cette fic ne me plaît plus : je me rends compte à quel points j'ai donné dans les clichés x3 mais bon j'espère que j'irai en m'améliorant par la suite ! (même si je ne compte plus trop écrire dans le fandom HnG, sauf si j'ai un retour de pulsions un jour ou un truc du genre xD) Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas !!!!

Shmi : xDD contente que ça t'aie plu :D j'avoue que le coup du go m'a fait rigoler quand je l'ai écrit ! xD en tout cas merci d'avoir tout lu et d'avoir laissé des reviews ! kisuu :3

Naka : mdr xD c'était fait exprès °sifflote° je voulais éprouver la perversité de vos esprit :'D mais enfin je suis vraiment heureuse que t'aies aimé ! Et donc non je ne pense pas écrire à nouveau sur HnG, par contre... enfin on verra... pas pour l'instant en tout cas :3 désolée !  
Mais en tout cas merci infiniment à toi, parce que depuis le tout début tu me laisses reviews sur reviews, et tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir °o° °o° °o° j'espère que si j'écris d'autres fanfics, elles te plairont autant !! Enorme bisou :D

Vyersdra : oui mais y'a pas, je suis pas à mon aise dans le lemon xD encore que ça vient mieux qu'avant (je m'entraîne avec le couple Kuro/Fye de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle... °sifflote°) mais enfin si t'as aimé, c'est le plus important :D merci d'avoir tout lu jusque là !!!!

**EPILOGUE. **

- Nous sommes ici réunis ... aujourd'hui... dans ce lieu saint, pour fêter le... mariage de ...  
- Ce prêtre, il a du mal avec les homosexuels, on dirait, murmura Waya à Hikaru.  
- Je te le fais pas dire. Bonjour la tolérance... Enfin bon, ils se marient, c'est le plus important.  
- J'aurais bien aimé voir Isumi-san habillé avec une grande robe blanche, dit Waya, déçu.  
Isumi, devant l'autel, se retourna et lui jeta un regard furieux.  
- Oups! Il m'a entendu, balbutia Waya.  
- Idiot! sourit Hikaru.  
- Arrêtez de parler, crétins, on n'entend que vous, les réprimanda Toya, assis à côté d'Hikaru.  
- Oh, Akira-sama n'est pas content.  
- Ferme la, Shindô!  
Cette fois, ce fut Ogata, dans son splendide costard beige (le même que celui qu'il portait tous les jours, à part une différence de prix conséquente), qui se retourna et les fusilla du regard. Les bavards se turent immédiatement, les rouges écarlates, pendant que quelques rires se faisaient entendre ici et là.  
- Vous pouvez, hum... embrasser... la, euh, le... le marié.  
Ogata se pencha et embrassa son amant avec douceur. Il aurait bien été plus loin, mais dans ce lieu saint, c'était un peu inconvenant...  
Un crépitement d'applaudissements lui coupa la chique. Tous leurs amis, qu'ils jouent au go ou pas (enfin, la plupart jouaient au go quand même) étaient en train de battre des mains comme des fous pour célébrer leur nouvelle union. Isumi sourit et les remercia en inclinant la tête.  
- Bon, on va pouvoir aller faire la fête! s'exclama Waya.  
- Attends, il y a le vin d'honneur, d'abord.  
- Ah, c'est vrai. Mais qui a décidé d'un mariage à l'occidentale?  
- Il paraît que c'est Ogata qui le voulait, dit Akira.  
Soudain, Hikaru sembla réaliser quelque chose et se précipita à la sortie du temple.  
- Eh, Hikaru! Ou tu vas?  
- Je veux attraper le bouquet!  
- Mais il n'y a pas de bouquet. Isumi-san n'en a pas dans les mains.  
- C'est vrai ??? Pas de bouquet ??? Oh, nooon... Je voulais être le prochain à me marier!  
- Ce n'est pas un bouquet qui décidera de notre mariage, sourit Akira.  
- Mais toi tu n'es pas superstitieux ni rien. Tu ne crois même pas aux fantômes.  
- Ça n'existe pas.  
- Si, ça existe, dit Sai, qui marchait à côté d'eux, d'un ton docte.  
- Vous y croyez, Sai-san? demanda Akira, surpris.  
- Oui, sourit Sai. En effet, j'y crois.  
- Vous en avez déjà vu? demanda Waya, intéressé.  
Hikaru et Sai se mirent à rire.  
- Oh, que oui, dit Hikaru. Les histoires de fantômes, ça nous connaît, hein Sai ?  
Akira fronça les sourcils, très intrigué, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions plus lontemps, car Yashiro venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux flamboyants.  
- Oy, Shindo! s'exclama Yashiro, essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule pour rejoindre son ami.  
- Salut Yashiro! Qu'est-ce que Yongha Ko fait avec toi?  
- Euh...  
- On est ensemble, dit Yongha fermement.  
Hikaru, Akira, Waya et Sai se jetèrent un regard stupéfait.  
- Vous êtes ensemble? dit Hikaru. Tu veux dire que vous êtes venus ensemble au mariage? Hein? Tu dis ça parce que tu ne parles pas bien le japonais?  
- Je parle très bien le japonais. Et quand je dis qu'on est ensemble, je veux dire qu'on forme un couple, insista Yongha Ko.  
- Ce n'était pas la peine d'en dire autant, soupira Yashiro.  
- Vous... formez un couple? s'exclama Hikaru.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça a d'étrange? Toi et Toya aussi, non?  
- En tout cas, grinça Hikaru, que tu parles le japonais ou pas, t'es toujours aussi désagréable!  
- Quoi? s'exclama Yongha, furieux.  
- On se calme, dit Sai calmement. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer comme des gamins de primaire. Isumi et Ogata arrivent.  
Le couple de jeunes mariés venaient de sortir de l'église. Isumi rougissait, mais Ogata semblait très à son aise,très heureux.  
- Ou est ton père, Toya? demanda soudain Yashiro.  
- Euh... je ne sais pas.  
- Il t'évite, murmura Hikaru à Sai.  
- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit Sai qui avait rougi.  
Les parents de Toya avaient divorcé, et il semblait bien que Sai (ou, d'une façon plus générale, les préférences sexuelles du Meijin) en avait été pour quelque chose. Et peu de temps après, Akiko Toya, qui avait déjà été chamboulée par son divorce, avait piqué une vraie crise de nerfs quand elle avait appris que son fils adoré et Shindô Hikaru étaient ensemble. Elle avait frappé Akira, qui s'était enfui et était allé vivre avec son père. Quant à celui-ci, il avait encore déclaré sa flamme à Sai deux fois, mais Sai lui avait répondu très poliment qu'il ne pouvait y répondre positivement.  
Mais vu la façon dont il avait raconté l'histoire à Hikaru, celui ci avait l'impression que sa défense face à Toya-sama était de plus en plus faible et que finalement, peut-être que la situation ne lui déplairait pas tant que ça...  
- Hé, Waya, murmura Hikaru,tu es encore amoureux d'Isumi?  
- Non, maintenant j'aime Fuku.  
- KOUWA ?????  
- Je rigole.  
- Idiot-tu-m'as-foutu-les-jetons !!!!!  
- Ha ha ha!  
- Alors du coup tu l'aimes encore?  
- Oui, dit Waya. Tant pis pour moi, je suppose... j'attendrai un jour ou Isumi en aura marre d'Ogata et moi je serai là pour lui, je pourrai casser leur couple, gnihihihihi !  
- ...  
- Je plaisante, Shindô. Je ne ferais pas ça.  
- Mouais... Bon allez! Allons boire un coup! Il y a des alcools occidentaux au bar, j'ai vu!  
- C'est vrai ? J'y vais! s'exclama Waya en filant comme une flèche.  
- Tu finiras alcolo, lui cria Hikaru alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
- Pas pire que toi! lui répliqua Waya.  
- Hé! Ou est Akira? s'exclama soudain Hikaru.  
- Je suis là, répondit la voix de son amant derrière lui.  
- Ah, dit Hikaru, soulagé, en se retournant. Je pensais que tu étais parti.  
- Sans toi?  
- On ne sait jamais, dit Hikaru, le visage s'assombrissant tout à coup.  
Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Hé! Pas en public, Hikaru! s'exclama Toya.  
- Nee, Akira...  
- Oui ?  
- Un jour, on se mariera, nous aussi?  
- Si on ne s'est pas quittés d'ici là, je suppose.  
- Comme t'es méchant! s'exclama Hikaru, choqué. Tu penses vraiment une telle horreur?  
- Mais non, idiot, sourit Toya. Je rigolais. C'est une blague, Hikaru.  
- Tu m'aimes?  
- Oui.  
- Alors dis-le moi, exigea Hikaru.  
- ... Si je te le dis trop souvent, ça perdra de son charme.  
- Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit !!  
- Ah oui? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit? Je te l'ai encore dit hier au soir!  
- Mais on était en train de faire l'amour. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça à un autre moment que pendant qu'on fait l'amour.  
- Parle pas si fort, abruti! s'exclama Toya en regardant autour de lui. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Hikaru. Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
- Bon mais du coup, je ne le dirai plus jamais quand on fait l'amour.  
- Kouwa !!?? Attends un peu, là ! ... Tu rigoles?  
- Tu veux vérifier? demanda Akira avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Ici ??  
- Il y a des toilettes dans la salle des fêtes ou se tient le vin d'honneur.  
- Comme tu deviens vicieux, murmura Hikaru. C'est moi qui t'ai rendu comme ça...?  
- Allez, comme si tu n'en avais pas envie!  
Hikaru se mit à rire et Akira lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena dans la salle. Yashiro, Yongha et Sai les regardèrent partir, et Yashiro dit:  
- Eh! Ou ils vont?  
- Peut-être chercher une boisson, dit Yongha.  
- Fujiwara-san?  
Sai n'écoutait pas. Il avait entraperçu dans la foule le visage de l'ex Meijin qui lui avait fait un petit sourire. Timidement, il le lui rendit, sentant ses joues rougir un peu.  
- Quelle belle journée, remarqua Yongha en observant le ciel bleu.  
- Oui, approuva Sai en souriant. Magnifique journée.

**  
****°°°° FIN °°°°**

Bon bah c'est bien fini hein ... ? °larmes aux yeux° merci à toutes pour vos reviews (je me répète je sais, mais ça fait vraiment super, SUPER plaisir.) et merci d'avoir aimé et d'avoir laissé vos avis et bah pitete à bientôt :'D


End file.
